Merodeadores & Merodeadoras
by Chika Black
Summary: Chap 23! Después de mucho, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, aunque no es un de los más largos XD !A kiss! XD
1. El inicio de un nuevo curso

**_Desclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de este fic, son propiedad de J K Rowling, yo solo los uso por mera diversión _**

**_Merodeadores & Merodeadoras_**

**_Capitulo 1: El inicio de un nuevo curso._**

Era el principio del séptimo y ultimo año en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts y un pequeño grupo compuesto de tres chicas muy diferentes entre ellas físicamente acababan de atravesar la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10 para encontrarse con el anden 9 ¾ donde una humeante locomotora de color rojo escarlata las esperaba. La del medio, una joven de cabellos de un color rojo intenso hasta la cintura, con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, alta y con un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, hablaba alegremente con sus dos amigas, la de su derecha, Arabella Figg, un muchacha de cabellos negros hasta la cintura, con unos ojos de un celeste claro, un poco mas alta que su amiga y con un cuerpo envidiable reía de algo dicho por la chica de la izquierda de Lily, Yannie Watson de cabello rubio hasta la media espalda, con unos ojos de un agradable todo café oscuro, un poco mas baja que sus amigas pero no por eso menos guapa.

-¿Dónde estarán Will y Chris?-pregunto Lily Evans a nadie en particular. Christian Stevenson, era uno de los mejores amigos de las chicas, al igual que William Clakson y aunque estos eran amigos de las chicas, no les impedía ser amigos también de los Merodeadores, aunque las tres chicas no les soportaran.

-Ya llegaran, vamos a buscar un vagón antes de que tengamos de irnos sentadas en los pasillos-dijo Bell, como sus amigos la llamaban, era un chica muy alegre y siempre con una sonrisa en su cara, pero cuando se enojaba era pero que el demonio y era mejor no meterse con ella hasta que se calmara, por tu propio bien, al contrario que Nie (Yannie) que era un chica calmada y sensata, era la que aportaba la madurez en el grupo, mientras que Bell aportaba la alegría. Lily era otro caso, era una mezcla de los dos caracteres, era una verdadera simpatía cuando te llevaban bien con ella pero un verdadero demonio cuando la hacían enfadar y solo una persona de todo el castillo lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

Las tres amigas subieron al tren que ya estaba por partir y se dispusieron a buscar un vagón, pararon frete a uno cuando escucharon las voces de sus amigos, se miraron extrañadas y abrieron la puerta encontrándose con la sorpresa de que sus amigos estaban en compañía de los _"Meroidiotas" _como ellas los llamaban, inmediatamente cinco pares de ojos de fijaron en ellas.

-¡Hola!-saludo Chris con entusiasmo, era un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro rizado con unos lindos ojos negros, era un chico con mucha alegría y vitalidad.

-Hola chicas-saludo Will con una sonrisa, no con el entusiasmo exagerado de su mejor amigo, en el cambio tenia el pelo negro en punta con unos ojos verde claro, mucho mas que los de Lily.

-Hola-saludaron las tres chicas sin mirar a los merodeadores.

-¿Qué tan Evans?-dijo James Potter desordenándose en cabello, un chico de cabello negro azabache despeinado, mas ahora que se lo desordeno, con unos ojos de color castaño claro ocultos detrás de unas gafas de marco redondo que lejos de sentarle mal, era todo lo contrario, le daba un aire de chico intelectual, cosa que no era, y de niño travieso que hacia que la mayoría de las féminas de la escuela suspiraran por el.

-¿Chicas oyeron algo?-pregunto Lily a sus amigas.

-No, yo no oí nada-respondió Bell siguiendo el juego.

-debió haber sido un mosquito molesto por ahí-comento Nie como si nada.

-Hola Watson-saludo Remus Lupin, un chico con el cabello rubio oscuro, con unos ojos del color de la miel, de mirada adorable que hacían que igualmente casi todas las chicas fueran babeando detrás de el. Pero Nie lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-¿Por qué no se quedan aquí? Hay suficiente espacio y suficientes Merodeadores para las tres-dijo el tercer miembro del grupo con un tono arrogante. Sirius Black, un muchacho con el cabello negro azulado y con unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro, el tercer conquistador de la escuela.

-Vamonos de aquí, en este lugar hay un ruido bastante molesto por no decir algo de las…personas que lo habitan-dijo Lily despectiva y sin mirar a nadie cerro la puerta y se encamino a otro compartimiento seguida de sus dos amigas.

-¿Nos ignoraron?-pregunto sirius en un tono incrédulo cuando las tres desaparecieron.

-Eso parece-respondió Will en un suspiro, eso de que sus amigas ignoraran a los Merodeadores no era algo nuevo para nadie.

-Bueno chicos, vamos con ellas, antes de que descarguen su furia contra pobres personas que no tienen la culpa de su enojo-dijo Chris en un tono melodramático-nos vemos luego-y salio del compartimiento con Will a sus talones.

-¿Cómo pueden ser amigos de ellas?-pregunto Sirius.

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

-¿Cómo pueden ser amigos de ellos?-pregunto Bell nada mas esperar a que los chicos se aparecieran en su compartimiento.

-ya Bellita, no peleemos que hace mal para el aura de este lugar-le dijo Chris pasándole un brazo por los hombros y obligándola a sentarse.

-Bell tiene razón, no entiendo como pueden ser amigos de esos…intentos de ser humano-dijo Lily que había sacado un cuaderno y escribía en el.

-nosotros que sabemos, vivimos en la misma torre, en la habitación de al lado, la amistad surgió así no mas-dijo Will con su tono de listillo, que estaba sentado al lado de Nie y esta tenia su cabeza recostada en su hombro.

-¿Qué tanto escribes Lily?-pregunto la rubia a su pelirroja amiga.

-Una nueva canción, e estado trabajando en ella durante el verano, pero con mi hermana y su el cerdo…perdón su novio revoloteando por ahí era difícil concentrarse y no pude acabarla¡pero ya esta!-dijo Lily emocionada, ese era un de los secretos de ese grupo de amigos, que ellos tenían una banda y como todo secreto, obviamente nadie lo sabia. Chris tocaba la batería, Will el bajo, Bell la guitarra, Nie el teclado y Lily era la vocalista, normalmente compartía el puesto con sus dos amigas y solo una persona del castillo conocía ese secreto, el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, el cual pareció emocionarse cuando los chicos le pidieron permiso para ensayar en algún aula vacía y desde entonces los 5 se reunían de vez en cuando a tocar, por pura diversión, las canciones que Lily escribía.

Hace media hora los alumnos de Hogwarts habían llegado y ahora se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, esperando a que la selección terminara para poder cenar e irse derechitos a sus camitas. El profesor Dumbledore dijo su discurso de todos los años para luego dar una palmada y la comida apareció en las cinco mesas. La cena termino y los estudiantes algo adormilados se fueron llego a sus salas comunes. Los Merodeadores, las tres chicas y los dos chicos llegaron a su torre ubicada en el séptimo piso (n/a: información sacada del para que vean que no invento), le dijeron la contraseña a la dama gorda y entraron en su sala común. Las chicas se despidieron de Will y Chris y subieron a su habitación sin siquiera mirar a los merodeadores, estos tampoco las miraron y subieron a la suya. Los chicos se despidieron de los Merodeadores y entraron a su habitación de sexto. Las chicas al llegar a su habitación se tiraron literalmente en sus camas y a diferencia de los chicos, ellas compartían habitación con otra chica, Linda Lois, la típica niñita rubia teñida, creída y que pensaba que era la reina del mundo, además era la presidencia del club de fans de los merodeadores, pero por suerte ella aun no llegaba a la habitación.

-Estoy muerta-dijo Bell después de ponerse el pijama y acostarse imitando a sus amigas.

-Mañana era un día duro, debemos recuperar energía-dijo Nie pero ninguno de sus amigas la escucho ya que al voltear a verlas las encontró profundamente dormidas. Nie bostezo, se acurruco y se quedo dormida, en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

_**¡holas!**_

_**Bueno mi primera historia, espero que les haya gustado el primer**_

_**Capi, y dependiendo de los reviews que me dejen (que se los agradeceré mucho), tendrán el próximo**_

_**Muy rápido…**_

_**Besos y abrazos…**_

**_Chika Black ;-) _**


	2. De notitas en clase y de canciones

**_Capitulo 2: De notitas en clase y de canciones._**

A la mañana siguiente fue Nie la encargada de despertar a sus amigas, por suerte Linda ya se había levantado y no estaba en la habitación, por lo que Nie se sintió en la libertad de hacer su plan para despertar a sus amigas, las cuales eran unas dormilonas de primera, ni siquiera un terremoto o una estampida de elefantes las lograría despertar. Pero Nie no, como ella era prefecta tenia que dar el ejemplo y bla, bla, bla, todo el rollo que la McGonagall le decía cada vez que empezaba el año. Pero por ahora, a despertar a las chicas, encendió la radio que tenían en su habitación, y como en Hogwarts esas cosas muggles no funcionan, tuvieron que hechizarla. La puso a todo volumen y se puso a saltar en las camas de las chicas al tiempo que gritaba:

**-¡¡ARIIIIIBAAAA!!**

-¡¡Por dios¡Yannie, apago eso!-grito Lila tratando de opacar el ruido escondiendo su cabeza debajo de la almohada. Cuándo Nie se aseguro de que sus amigas estaban bien despiertas como para no volver a dormirse en la ducha, apago la radio y con una gran sonrisa les deseo buenos días.

-¡Joder Nie! Un día de estos nos mataras de un infarto-le dijo Bel mientras se levantaba pesadamente de su calentita cama.

-¡Me pido el baño!-Lily salto de su cama y en un segundo estuvo encerrada en el baño antes de que Bell no alcanzara a decir ni pío.

-¡Siempre me hace lo mismo!-se quejo la pelinegra.

-Es que eres demasiado lenta-le hizo ver Nie mientras escogía su ropa, aunque no sabia que tanto escogía si solo tenia que llevar puesto el uniforme, aunque ella, al igual que sus amigas y que la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts, le hacían un par de arreglos para mejorarlo de acuerdo a sus gusto. Unos minutos después bajaban a la sala común para encontrarse con sus amigos.

-¿Cómo han dormido?-pregunto Chris con su típico tono alegre.

-Como todo el mundo, con los ojos cerrados-le contesto Bell de mala gana.

-¡Que borde!..yo no te e hecho nada-le dijo el chico y ambos empezaron a discutir.

-¿Qué les paso para que este así?-pregunto Will a Lily.

-¡OH!, lo que pasa fue que la señorita aquí presente nos a despertado de una forma, que la mayoría de las personas cuerdas llamaría, poco ortodoxa-le respondió Lily pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia.

-Oigan que si no lo hacia, no se despertaban-se defendió Nie. Llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron a disfrutar de su desayuno. Bell y Chris habían dejado de discutir y ahora ambos hablaban alegremente. En un momento dado, el gran comedor se lleno de suspiros anunciando la llegada de los Merodeadores.

-Buenos días-saludaron Will y Chris a los chicos a los cuales los dos amigos admiraban, tanto por su éxito con las chicas como por sus bromas legendarias. Todos apenas se conocieron congeniaron y eran grandes amigos, los Merodeadores los consideraban parte del grupo aunque oficialmente no eran merodeadores. Esa amistad no era aprobada ni por Lily, ni por Nie, ni por Bell por que según ellas, los Merodeadores eran "una mala influencia para esos pobres niños inocentes que no tienen experiencia con la vida" según las palabras de Nie tiempo atrás. Los Merodeadores al sentarse con ellas, logro que ellas soltaran un bufido pero prestaran atención a su desayuno.

-Evans… ¿y cuando saldrás conmigo?-pregunto James mirando a su pelirroja favorita de las cual llevaba enamorado dos años, pero dicho enamoramiento no impedía que el chico se enrollara con cuanta cosa con falda y buenas piernas se le pasara por delante y ese, ese era el motivo por el cual Lily no aceptaba salir con el, porque al hacer eso, daba a entender que todo lo que James le decía, eso de que la quería y otras tantas cosas mas, eran puras mentiras.

-Nunca quizás-respondió Lily son molestarse a mirarle. James en vez de ponerse triste embozo un sonrisa, costara lo que costara, Lily evans seria suya. Mientras tanto Sirius y Remus hablaban amenamente con Will y Chris y de vez en cuando el joven Black le lanzaba alguna miradita a alguna de sus fans. Por otro lado Bell se dedicaba a coquetear descaradamente con un chico de Ravenclaw el cual al parecer, gustaba de la chica¿y quien no? Modestia parte, si era un de las chicas mas guapas de las escuela junto con sus amigas, pero ellas no tenían el ego del porte de un zeppelín como los merodeadores. Mientras que Nie estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y sin proponérselo, miro a Remus, _"¿Por qué el merodeador le caía mal?, si era el único de ese grupo medianamente normal...Tal vez, su forma de ser, tan correcto, tan aplicado, tan… ¡ah vete a saber tú que era!, se parece a mi… ¡ay por dios que estoy pensando!..Pero no puedo negarlo, es lindo… con ese cabello, esos ojos tan…tan hipnotizantes, con esos… ¡no, no, Nie eres una chica mala!... ya se te sobrecalentó el cerebro, estas pensando puras burradas,_ se regaño Nie interiormente por pensar esas locuras _"definitivamente comer tanto chocolate te afecta las neuronas"_-pensó sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Remus al verla.

-Nada que te interese-le contesto Nie, Remus se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse más. En ese momento el timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de clases y la primera de ese día era Historia de la Magia (HM) para los de séptimo y pociones para los de sexto, por lo que los chicos se despidieron de Will y Chris y se fueron a su clase. Se sentaron a esperar a que el profesor Bins apareciera y justo minutos después lo hizo atravesando una pared haciendo que la chica que estaba cerca de ahí diera un respingo. El profesor Bins sin siquiera saludar, comenzó a relatar la historia de los duendes. Y dos segundos después casi toda la clase se estaba entregando de buena gana a los brazos de Morfeo y digo casi ya que había algunas personas a las cuales no parecía hacerle efecto la voz monótona del profesor. Una de ellas era Remus el cual tomaba notas de lo que decía. Otra era Nie que hacia lo mismo y Lily que de vez en cuando escribía algo. Bell estaba con su cabeza recargada en su mano izquierda y miraba por la ventana con los ojos casi cerrados. James y Sirius jugando con una bolita de papel y una de ellas le llego a Nie interrumpiendo sus apuntes, se la había enviado Lily.

_-"Hoy hay ensayo, a la hora de siempre"_-decía la nota, Nie la leyó rápidamente y siguió tomando apuntes. Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que le enviaba una nota a Bell, quien ya se estaba durmiendo.

_-"Lily¿me vas a prestar tus apuntes?"_

_-" ¬¬… ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?"_

_-"Por fis, por fis, es que yo no soy de las que los toma"_

_-"Pues deberías…¬¬_

_-"Por fis"_

_-¬¬…_

_-"Por fis"_

_-"Ah…de acuerdo"_

_-"¡Gracias! "_

_-"¿Quieren dejar de pasar notitas por encima de mi cabeza?...me desconcentran"_

_-"Ay no sean aburrida"-_le mando una nota Bell.

_-"¿Aburrida¡¿Aburrida?!"_

_-"Sip, A-B-U-R-R-I-D-A"_

_-"¡Yo no soy aburrida!"_

_-"Ya no discutan…"_

_

* * *

-"¿Remus, cuando hay luna llena?"-mando la notita Sirius._

-_"Mañana"_

_-"Bien, nos divertiremos un poco…"_

_-"¿No es hermosa mi pelirroja?"_

_-"Ay James, vaya a la tierra"_

_-"Déjalo Padfoot…es el feliz en Lilylandia "_

_-"jajajajajajajaja…"_

_-"¡Eh!... ¿pero verdad que es linda?"_

_-"Ay Moony, creo que ya lo perdimos"_

* * *

Las clases terminaron y las chicas fueron en busca de Will y Chris para luego todos dirigirse a su aula de ensayos, ubicada en el sexto piso, antes era una aula en desuso, por lo que el director se las presto, lo cierto es que estaba un "poco" sucia, por lo que cuando las chicas la vieron casi les da un soponcio, pero con un poco de trabajo y un poco de magia, les quedo como nueva y en las condiciones para poder guardar sus instrumentos sin que se estropeasen.

-¿Qué tal si ensayamos la nueva canción?-propuso Bell mientras tomaba su guitarra y la afinaba. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, como esa canción comenzaba con solo el piano de acompañante, Nie comenzó y los demás observaron, lo cierto era que la chica tocaba como las diosas.

**Our Farewell.  
**

**-Solo piano-  
**

**In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?**

Comenzó Lily cantando con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada palabra que salía de su boca, acompañada solo de Nie en el piano.  
**  
Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are**

Lily seguía cantando con todo el sentimiento que le salía y que era mucho, esa canción la había escribido a principios del verano pasado, aunque la canción no hablase de algo que le haya pasado a Lily, solamente le salio, una tarde de inspiración y este fue el resultado.

**Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell? **

Lily seguía cantando con los ojos cerrados, era una manía suya que tenía, tal vez por que le daba vergüenza de que sus amigos la vieran cantar, eso era en un principio pero ahora era algo que se le había convertido en una costumbre.

**So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell.**

En este punto de la canción se unieron los demás y al terminar la estrofa, había un solo de guitarra, turno de Bell de lucirse y se lucio muy bien.

**So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell.**

El final se repitió y Lily termino de cantar acompaña de Nie que también dejo de tocar.

-Siento que le falta algo a la canción-comento Lily al acabar.

-Pues salio muy bien-opino Will.

-Si…pero yo también sentí que le falta algo…-dijo Nie aun frente al piano.

-Pero no se que…-dijo Bell, Will y Chris se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Después de unos minutos dentro de su sala los cinco salieron y se dirigieron a cenar sin saber que un par de ojos castaños detrás de unos lentes los había visto y ahora los miraba alejarse, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, como de admiración y orgullo.

_**

* * *

**__**¡Holas!**_

_**Pues aquí esta mi segundo Cáp., espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto escribirlo, por si no saben la canción que use fue de uno de mis grupos favoritos: Within Temptation, Our Farewell, y usare varias canciones de ellos en este fics, bueno ahora aquí les va la traducción por si acaso.**_

**En mis manos  
Una herencia de memorias  
Puedo oírte decir mi nombre  
También puedo verte sonreír  
Sentir el calor de tu abrazo  
Pero no hay nada pero el silencio  
Alrededor del que amo  
Este es nuestro adiós? **

Dulce querido te preocupas demasiado, mi niño  
Veo la tristeza en tus ojos  
No estas solo en esta vida  
A pesar de que pienses que lo estas

Nunca pensé  
Que este día llegaría tan pronto  
No tuvimos tiempo de decir adiós  
Como puede el mundo solo continuar?  
Me siento tan perdida cuando no estas a mi lado

Pero no hay nada, el silencio  
Alrededor del que amo  
Este es nuestro adiós?

Dulce querido te preocupas demasiado, mi niño  
Veo la tristeza en tus ojos  
No estas solo en esta vida  
A pesar de que pienses que lo estas

Lo siento tu mundo se viene abajo  
Yo te mirare todas las noches  
Inclina tu cabeza y duerme  
Porque ni niño, este no es nuestro adiós  
Este no es nuestro adiós

**Bueno espero sus reviews y quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado en el primer capi, me alegro mucho saber que les gusto, bien ahora si que los dejo, un abrazo y un beso gigantes para ustedes de parte de:**

**Chica Black ;-)**


	3. Una nueva amiga

**Capitulo 3: Una nueva amiga.**

La cena había terminado con un poquito de revuelo y eso era por que el gran comedor, lleno de alumnos, había sido testigo de cómo James Potter terminaba con su novia, una tal Clarisse, de Hufflepuf y como la pobre chica había salido corriendo hecha un mar de lagrimas. Y también ese era motivo de una de las famosas discusiones Lily-James en donde ambos acaparaban toda la atención.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?!-grito Lily después de que la chica saliera.

-Aquí nadie me dice que hacer…-replico James con calma.

-¡Eres un bruto insensible!

-Oye Evans, no trates así a mi amigo-defendió Sirius.

-¿Te importa? Esto es una discusión privada-le dijo Lily enojada. Mientras los demás observaban la discusión como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-Evans, tu no le hables así-le dijo James comenzando a molestarse.

-Yo le hablo como quiero a quien quiero y cuando quiero y tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes a mi-le rebatió la pelirroja. Los 8 habían salido del gran comedor bajo la mirada de todo sin dejar de discutir-¡eres un insensible! ¡¿Como puedes tratar a las chicas de esa manera?!

-Es que me aburrí de ella…-respondió James con un poco de cautela.

-¡OH! el señor se aburrió de ella-dijo Lily con ironía.

-Vamos pelirroja, olvidemos esto y mejor dime ¿cuando saldrás conmigo?-pregunto James y al segundo después sintió un intenso dolor en su mejilla derecha producto de la fuerte cachetada que Lily le proporciono.

-¡Jo, gane!-Exclamo Chris-Vamos, vamos pagando-el chico extendió feliz su mano hacia sus amigos menos hacia Lily y James que seguían discutiendo.

-Mierda-mascullo Bell pagándole 5 galeones igual que los demás.

-¡Ey!, ¿Por qué me pegas?-pregunto James tocándose la mejilla adolorida.

-¿y todavía lo preguntas?-pregunto Lily a su vez furiosa-si tu piensas, cosa que dudo que hagas, que yo voy a salir con alguien que trata a las chicas como pañuelos desechables como lo haces tu, lo llevas claro-le dijo Lily y sin mas se dio media vuelta y entro a su sala común subiendo a su habitación seguida de Bell y Nie.

-¡Uy, eso debió doler!-dijo Will mirando la mejilla roja de su amigo.

-¿Tu crees?-le pregunto James de mala manera.

-siento decirlo James, pero esa cachetada te la ganaste-le dijo Remus.

-¿Pero tú de que parte estas eh?-le pregunto Sirius-¿de nosotros o de la pelirroja golpea amigos?-le pregunto Sirius y los demás se le quedaron mirando-¿Qué?-pregunto al notar las miradas, los demás negaron con la cabeza preguntándose de dónde ese chico sacaba esas ocurrencias.

-De la de ustedes por supuesto, pero estaba mas que claro que James no debió pedirle salir en ese momento-dijo Remus sensatamente.

-Bueno, tan vez tengas razón…-dudo James y al ver la ceja alzada de Remus, admitió-si, esta bien, me pase un poco con Clarisse, pero… ¡es que esa chica es mas pegote que una sanguijuela!-dijo James como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Eres un caso perdido…-suspiro Remus con resignación.

-¡Yupi! ¡25 galeones de una! ¡Genial!-exclamo de pronto Chris.

-¿de donde los sacaste?-pregunto James.

-De una apuesta, ¿de donde mas?-respondió Chris con su tono de "es tan obvio"

-¿Y que apostaste?-inquirió de nuevo el miope.

-Apostamos 5 galeones a que Lily te pegaba Chris fue el único que dijo que si-respondió Will y luego se quedo pensando-¿Por qué habré dicho que no? Conociendo a la pelirroja como la conozco, debí suponer que haría algo como esto-medito el chico.

-¿A que bonito no?-dijo James algo mosqueado-ten amigos para esto-masculló el joven antes de entrar a su sala común, con un Will aun meditando y con un Chris saltando de alegría con sus 25 galeones sonando en su bolsillo.

Las chicas al entrar en su habitación se encontraron con una chica a la que no habían visto nunca.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-soltó Bell con su sutileza de siempre.

-OH, lo siento, yo soy Dayana Danfort-se presento la chica, de cabello anaranjado corto hasta mas o menos la altura del cuello, no muy alta, de ojos castaños ocultos detrás de unas gafas de marco cuadrado de color rojo, con algunas pecas en su rostro, una chica muy linda pero no parecía tener su misma edad-soy de sexto-aclaro Dayana al ver las caras de sus nuevas compañeras.

-¿De sexto? ¿Y no deberías estar con tus compañeras?-pregunto Lily confusa.

-Si, bueno…es que tuve un pequeño problema con ellas y pedí cambio de habitación y me asignaron esta, Lois se fue a la mía-explico la pelinaranja.

-Uf, menos mal, no sabía cuanto mas podría aguantar a esa cosa aquí-suspiro con alivio Bell.

-Pero que maleducado somos, no nos hemos presentado, yo soy…-pero antes de que Nie continuara, la chica se le adelanto.

-Yannie Watson, Liliana Evans y Arabella Figg-dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos conoces?-preguntaron las chicas extrañadas.

-¿Y quien no? Todo Gryffindor y todo Hogwarts las conoce-respondió Dayana son perder su sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?...valla, no pensé que fuésemos tan famosas-comento Bell sorprendida.

-¿Tocas el violín?-pregunto Lily de pronto al ver el instrumento encima de la cama que una vez perteneció a Linda Lois.

-Emm, si…algo-dijo Day algo cohibida.

-¿Podrías tocas algo?-le pidió Nie.

-Eh…

-Por favor-rogaron las chicas poniendo sus mejores caritas.

-De acuerdo-acepto Day, tomo el instrumento, se puso en posición, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía, embriagando a las chicas, que también cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por el hermoso sonido. Minutos más tarde, Day dejo de tocar.

-Ha estado genial-aplaudió Nie con una sonrisa.

-Si, lo tocas magnifico-alabaron las otras dos chicas haciendo que su nueva amiga se sonrojaba.

-no tanto como ustedes tocan y cantan-dijo Dayana y las caras de las chicas se pusieron serias.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Bell con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eh…yo…-pero al verse descubierta decidió confesar-bueno, de casualidad los vio ensayando-dijo la muchacha-lo siento-se disculpo.

-No importa, pero que esto quede entre nosotras ¿si?-le dijo Lily amablemente con una sonrisa que Day correspondió-¡eso es!-exclamo de pronto sobresaltando a sus amigas.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, que Day toca el violín y a esa canción que ensayamos en la tarde, le faltaba algo, eso es, el violín, eso le falta-explico Lily emocionada.

-¿En…enserio?-pregunto Dayana estupefacta.

-Claro, ahora eres nuestra amiga, y ahora que lo pienso, a esa canción le vendría bien un violín-dijo Nie pensativa.

-oficialmente eres parte del grupo-anuncio Bell con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Lo dicen enserio?-pregunto Day aun sin creerlo.

-por supuesto-le respondió Lily y parecía que de un momento a otro la pelinaranja se echaría a llorar de emoción-entonces mañana te presentaremos a Will y a Chris, ¿a ellos también los conoces?-pregunto la pelirroja, la chica solo asintió sonrojándose un poco.

James no podía cerrar la boca ni respirar de la impresión de ver a su pelirroja envuelta en un corto camisón negro bastante surgente que se pegaba a sus forman con cada movimiento de la chica, que por cierto, caminaba hacia el. Ni cuenta se dio cuando llego frente a el, ni cuando lo tomo de la corbata y lo beso, solo cuando sus labios tocaron los de la chica reacciono, puso sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja y correspondió el beso con mas intensidad solo que Lily no se quedo atrás, le saco la camisa por lo que James comenzó a bajarle los tirantes del camisón hasta que callo al suelo dejando a Lily tal cual como su madre la trajo al mundo…

-James…-escucho que decía Lily.

-¡James!-un momento, esa voz era demasiado grabe como para ser de Lily.

-¡Joder James, despierta!-y una almohada aterrizo en su cara, despertándolo de su lindo sueño, sueño que esperaba que algún día se hiciera realidad. Pero al recordar el sueño, salto de la cama y se encerró en el baño del cual a los pocos segundos se escucho el agua de la ducha caer. Remus y Sirius se miraron extrañados hasta que Sirius sonrió de forma picara.

-A saber que a soñado…-comento el moreno riendo.

-No quiero saberlo-se apresuro a decir Remus aunque igual se le escapo una sonrisa.

Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, James pensaba que no podía seguir así, tenia que hacer que la pelirroja fuera suya de una vez por todas ¿pero como?, bueno ya se le ocurriría algo, pero como siguiera con sus sueños necesitaría una ducha fría todos los días y así acabaría pescando un resfriado.

**¡Holas!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi y quiero agradecer a todos por sus hermosos reviews que espero que sigan dejando, me hacen muy feliz al saber que les gusta mi historia, tratare de subir mas seguido, pero es que en estas semanas no tengo mucho tiempo ya que estoy con los exámenes encima, pero bue…eso no viene al caso, bien, dejen reviews si?**

**Chaossssss, un besote y un abrazote…**

**Chika Black.**


	4. De duelos, besos y casi besos

_**Desclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de este fic, son propiedad de J K Rowling, yo solo los uso por mera diversión.**_

**_Capitulo 4: De duelos, besos y casi besos._**

Cuando los Merodeadores llegaron al gran comedor para desayunar, inmediatamente las féminas de Hogwarts dejaron soltar varios suspiros. James de vez en cuando les mandaba alguna mirada, Sirius iba repartiendo sonrisas a todo ser con falda y buenas piernas y aunque Remus se daba cuenta igual de que provocaba un alborotamiento hormonal en las chica, iba indiferente a todo eso. Se sentaron junto a Will y a Chris que ya estaban desayunando y se pusieron a hablar de quidditch y del partido, que por cierto era dentro de un mes y al equipo de Gryffindor liderado por su capitán y buscador James Potter (n/a: Bueno ciertamente se supone que James es cazador, pero a mi me gusta mas como queda en esta posición, espero que no les moleste, si lo hace, por fa díganmelo ¿si?), aun le faltaba un golpeador (Sirius era el otro), Remus era uno de los cazadores junto con dos chicos de quinto y su guardián, un chico de sexto.

En ese momento, las cuatro chicas entraron por las puertas del gran comedor, algunos se voltearon a verlas con interés, y más al ver a una chica nueva en su grupo. Dayana parecía algo cohibida por ser el centro de atención.

Al llegar junto a los chicos, saludaron a sus amigos y a los Merodeadores los ignoraron como si fueran parte del decorado del gran comedor.

-¿No nos presentas a tu nueva amiga Evans?-pregunto James al ver que las chicas pasaban de ellos.

-Eso es lo que iba a hacer Potter-le contesto la pelirroja y luego se aclaro la garganta-Chicos ella es Dayana de sexto, Dayana ellos son los chicos, William y Christian-presento Lily sin impórtale los merodeadores que la miraron feo. Dayana les sonrió a todos algo nerviosa y al cruzar su mirada con la de Chris, ambos se sonrojaron pero nadie pareció darse cuenta.

-Supongo que a estos ya los conoces-dijo Bell apuntando a los merodeadores con la cabeza.

-Por favor Figg, esa pregunta es estupida, claro que nos conoce¿Quién no?-soltó Sirius haciendo aparecer su graaaannnn egocentrismo.

-¿Estoy hablando contigo?, no, entonces mantén tu boca cerrada y abstente de decir idioteces-le dijo Bell sin siquiera molestarse en mirarle, Sirius iba contestarle, pero Remus le puso una mano en el hombro negando con la cabeza, el moreno bufo y presto toda si atención a su desayuno. Los dos chicos congeniaron de inmediato con Dayana y ahora estaban los tres hablando.

Terminaron de desayunar justo cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de clases, se levantaron y cada uno se fue a la que le correspondía, los se sexto a Cuidado de criaturas mágicas (desde ahora CCM, por que es muy largo XD) y los de séptimo a Defensa contra las artes oscuras (DCAO, por lo mismo P). Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que las mesas habían sido apartadas y en el medio había una especie de plataforma.

-Bien, como supongo que se habrán dado cuenta hoy practicaremos los duelos-anuncio Miranda Oswall, profesora de DCAO, una mujer de unos 38 años, de cabello largo y ojos castaños oscuro, una mujer amable y estricta a la vez. Los alumnos se miraron emocionados al escuchar eso, ya que hace mucho que no practicaban los duelos. Esa clase los Gryffindors la compartían con los Slytherin por lo que cada casa estaba de su lado y lanzándose miradas de desprecio mutuo-llamare uno de cada casa y pasaran al frente-dijo la profesora, tomo un pergamino y lo miro unos segundos antes de decir…-Liliana Evans y…Bellatrix Black-las dos chicas se miraron con rencor y cada una subió a la plataforma una en cada esquina-recuerden, solo hechizos de desarme…-pero no pudo continuar ya que las chicas ya habían empezado, mas específicamente,, Bellatrix había comenzado lanzando un expelliarmus.

**-_¡Protejo!-_**reacciono Lily a tiempo**-_¡rictusempra!_-**dijo y Bellatrix lo esquivo.

**-_¡Impedimenta!-_**Lily lo volvió a esquivar y le lanzo otro hechizo mientras sus compañeros animaban a su favorita. Las dos chicas (Bell y Nie) gritaban palabras de ánimo a su amiga mientras los merodeadores miraban la pelea con asombro ya que nunca habían visto a Lily pelear a si, era muy buena.

**_-¡Desmaius!-_**exclamo Lily y Bellatrix lo esquivo por los pelos.

**-_¡tarantallegra!-_**grito la Slytherin, pero Lily lo esquivo sin problemas.

-Vamos Black¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-la reto Lily con una sonrisa. Esta se puso furiosa y le lanzo un hechizo cortante cosa que Lily no previno y le hizo un profundo corte en el brazo derecho haciendo que la pelirroja soltara su varita.

-¡Señorita Black! Eso no esta permitido-le dijo la profesora pero la chica no le hizo caso si no que se acerco a Lily con una sonrisa de triunfo, Lily estaba de rodillas en el suelo con una mano en la herida de la cual salía bastante sangre y la estaba algo pálida.

-¿Y que harás ahora sangre sucia?-pregunto la pelinegra con sorna. Lily la miro con odio y de reojo vio su varita a unos metros de ella, volteo a ver a la chica de nuevo que ahora se reía y por ellos tenia los ojos cerrados por lo que no vio como Lily se levantaba y con un movimiento ágil recupero su varita.

**_-¡Expelliarmus!_-**exclamo Lily y Bellatrix callo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza quedando inconsciente. Lily respiro con alivio y sonrió, trato de caminar pero el mundo se le dio vuelta, pero alguien la sujetó y no le hizo falta mirarle para saber quien era.

-Señor Potter llévela a la enfermería-ordeno la profesora y James inesperadamente la tomo en brazos y salio del aula.

-¡¿Oye pero que haces?!-protesto Lily algo nerviosa.

- llevarte a la enfermería antes de que te desangres-le contesto simplemente el chico.

-Pues déjame decirte que yo puedo sola-le dijo Lily soltándose de los brazos del chico y trato de caminar pero de nuevo el suelo se le movió.

-¿Ves como no puedes?-James la cargo de nuevo ignorando las protestas de la pelirroja que pese a estar diciendo que podía sola y que no necesitaba su ayuda, se sentía muy bien en los brazos de James_…"no, Lily, no…¿Qué diablos estas pensando?...la falta de sangre ya te esta afectando" _se auto regañó Lily. Llegaron a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey curo a Lily en un santiamén mientras murmuraba cosas como¿quien fue el genio que invento los duelos?, con lo peligrosos que eran. Cuando Lily salio se sorprendió al encontrar a James apoyado en la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Lily comenzando a caminar.

-Pues esperándote… ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el chico luego, caminando a su lado.

-Perfectamente-respondió Lily secamente, pero luego pensó que a lo mejor estaba siendo muy arisca con el chico, después de todo, el la había ayudado, supuso que al menos se merecía un gracias-oye…-dijo Lily parando y volteando a verlo-gracias y le dio un beso en la mejilla, o sea, tenia que haber sido ahí, pero James en el ultimo segundo volteó la cara haciendo que sus labios se encontraran, fue solo un roce pero eso le basto a James para subir al cielo. La pelirroja se aparto sonrojada y se fue rápidamente dejando a James que seguía en Lilylandia.

Lily encontró a sus amigas en la sala común, aun pensando en ese beso y que le hizo sentir cosas nuevas para ella, pero decidió no decir nada, se lo guardaría para ella. Day, Chris y Will hablaban amenamente, los tres habían hecho muy buenas miga. Bell estaba despotricando contra la joven Black y Nie tratando de calmarla.

-¿Oye Lily y James?-pregunto Remus al no verlo.

-Ah, el…el…-pero el aludido entro en la sala común con aire despistado, Lily corrió la vista y se sentó con sus amigas, aun con Bell diciendo de todo lo que se ocurría contra Bellatrix.

-Ya vale Bell, no me hizo nada-la corto Lily.

-¡¿Nada¡¿Cómo que nada¡Casi mueres desangrada por la estupida de Black!-exclamo Bell sin poder creer que su amiga dijera eso.

-en eso tiene razón-sorprendentemente Sirius la apoyo.

-Oye, que ustedes no son familia-le recordó Nie.

-¿Y que? Eso no significa que nos llevemos bien-se encogió de hombros Sirius y volvió su vista al tablero de ajedrez donde jugaba con Remus.

-Ya, estoy bien-dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Esa serpiente me las pagara-dijo Bell paseándose de un lado a otro planeando en su cabecita loca alguna forma de vengarse.

-Ni que te hubiera herido a ti…por si no lo recuerdas fue a mi a la que me hirió, yo debería ser la que quiera vengarse-le dijo Lily.

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamo Bell de pronto ignorando todo lo dicho por su amiga pelirroja.

-Bueno dado que aquí, bell ignora todo lo dicho por nosotras…me voy a la biblioteca-anuncio Nie, se paro, tomo sus cosas y salio de la sala común.

-Si, si, como sea-dijo Bell distraídamente sin hacer caso de su amiga, esta muy ocupada planeando su venganza. Remus al ver que Nie salía de la sala común decidió seguirla, por alguna razón quería hablar con ella, aunque no sabia de que. James y Sirius había ido a su habitación, Lily también se había ido a la suya, Day y los chicos había ido a su otra clase, a los de séptimo la clases para ellos ya habían terminado-Miren chicos…-pero Bell se percato de que estaba sola-¡ingratos!, yo aquí me preocupo por una amiga y ellos ni siquiera me escuchan-se indigno la pelinegra y subió a su habitación.

Nie llego a la biblioteca que estaba vacía sin contar a la bibliotecaria que estaba limpiando los libros de la parte mas alejada del lugar. En realidad huyo de las locas ideas de Bell, pero ya que estaba aquí, aprovecharía de hacer algunos deberes. Se dirigió a la sección de encantamientos, poso una mano por los lomos de los libros buscando el que necesitaba, lo tomo y al darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Remus haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

-No hagas eso-le regaño Nie pasando a su lado y volviendo a su mesa esperando que el chico se fuera pero este la siguió y se sentó a su lado-¿se te perdió algo en mi cara?-pregunto Nie fastidiada al notar que Remus solo se dedicaba a mirarla.

-No, nada-se encogió de hombros el rubio.

-entonces deja de mirarme, que me gastas-le ordeno la rubia con molestia.

-Es que eres hermosa-a Remus eso se le escapo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era tarde, Nie lo miraba sonrojada y sorprendida, pero rápidamente bajo la vista-no, enserio eres linda.

-Valla…gracias-murmuro Nie algo turbada, levanto la vista y se encontró con la intensa mirada del chico, se acercaron lentamente, hasta que la nariz de ambos se rozaron, estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

**-¡ESTO ES UNA BIBLIOTECA¡UN LUGAR DECENTE¡NO UN CENTRO DE BABOSADAS…¡VAYAN A HACER ESAS COSAS A OTRO LADO!-**Bramo señora Pince cuando los vio logrando que ambos jóvenes se separan de inmediato y ambos rojos como dos tomates, Nie recogió sus cosas y salio rápidamente de la biblioteca.

-Oye lo que paso en la biblioteca…-comenzó Remus.

-Nada, no paso ni pasara, adiós-lo corto Nie y se fue apresuradamente hacia su sala común dejando a Remus algo triste y confuso.

_**¡HOLA GENTE!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo…**_

**_OH, pobre Remus, esa Pince¡¡como osó interrumpirlo en el mejor momento!!_**

_**Bueno más bien yo hice que pasara eso XDXD, bueno gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y ahora, primera vez que lo hago…pondré algunos adelantos, para que vean que soy una chica buena P :**_

_**Adelantos: **_

_**-Bueno¿que propones?-pregunto James, pero luego le dio algo de remordimiento, después de todo, se había besado con Lily…**_

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

_**-Eres un estupido…Black-murmuro aun dormida y Sirius no pudo evitar una sonrisa…**_

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!-se escandalizaron las chicas-¡¿pretenden que salgamos…así?!-pregunto Bell señalándose y los chicos las miraron con interés…**_

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

_**Bueno eso es por ahora y si me dejan muchos reviews, tendrán el próximo Cáp., el domingo que viene…**_

_**Los quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto**_

_**Beshos y abrashos**_

_**Chika Black.**_


	5. Una bromita inocente

**Desclaimer: todos los personajes, excepto los que no reconozcan, son de propiedad de J.K Rowling y yo solo escribo historias con ellos porque no se que mas hacer en mi tiempo libre XD.**

**Capitulo 5: Una Bromita inocente.**

Por otro lado Nie caminaba rápidamente hacia su sala común pensando. Una parte de ella quería que ese beso ocurriera, pero la otra no_…"maldito Lupin¿Qué se cree para venir y confundirme así¡Lo odio!" _exclamo Nie internamente. Al cruzar el retrato de la dama gorda, fue interceptada por Bell.

-¡Nie, Nie!, mira he pensado….

-Si se trata de Bellatrix y de lo que le hizo a Lily, no tengo tiempo Bell-la corto Nie de mal humos y antes de que su amiga hablara, subió a su habitación y Bell le lanzo una mala mirada y decidió ir a probar suerte con suerte con Lily que leía frente al fuerzo.

-Lilita, escucha he pensado que podríamos…

-Ay Bell¿sigues con eso? Ya supéralo-dijo Lily y siguió los pasos de su amiga hacia su habitación, Bell volvió a lanzar su mala mirada a su amiga y fue a exponer su brillante plan a Will, Chris y Day, que estaban sentados en el suelo en posición de la flor de loto con los ojos cerrados y Bell se les quedo mirando raro.

-¿se puede saber que hacen?-pregunto finalmente.

-Shhh…Bell interrumpes las buenas vibraciones del entorno-la callo Chris sin abrir los ojos por lo que no vio como Bell alzaba una ceja.

-Pues que las vibraciones se esperen, esto es más importante-dijo Bell-Bien, mi cabecita ha maquinado un excelente plan para vengarnos de la serpiente rastrera de la Bellatrix esa-dijo Bell emocionada.

-¿Todavía con eso? Ya deberías superarlo Bell-dijo Will sin abrir sus ojos.

-La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena-recito Day, los chicos abrieron los ojos y se la quedaron mirando-¿Qué?

-Como sea…Bell olvídalo y ya y ahora si nos disculpas debemos seguir con nuestras meditaciones-dijo Chris y los tres salieron de la sala común a buscar un lugar mas tranquilo.

-¡Joder! Nadie me escucha…me siento incomprendida-dijo Bell frustrada y sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Si quieres yo te comprendo-susurro el desconocido cerca de su oído.

-Gracias por la tentadora oferta Black, pero no la tomo-le dijo la chica soltándose y cuando estaba yendo a las escaleras de las chicas se volvió-buenas noches cielo-y le lanzo un beso al aire, con una sonrisa burlona desapareció por las escaleras dejando a Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya caerás Figg, ya caerás-murmuro para si y acto seguido subió a su cuarto.

Sirius llego a su habitación y encontró a sus amigos en las mismas actividades en las que los había dejado. Remus leyendo un libro o haciendo como que leía ya que no movía los ojos, _"debe de estar pensando en algo"_ pensó Sirius y a James acostado en su cama dibujando y su gran obra de arte, era Lily con millones de Snitchs a su alrededor.

-Se me ocurrió algo-anuncio el moreno.

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron sus dos amigos a la vez.

-Ja ja ja, que graciosos-comento Sirius sarcástico-enserio, ya llevamos casi un mes de clases y aun no hemos hecho ninguna broma…y pensé que nuestro primer blanco podrían ser…las fierecillas-dijo el chico refiriéndose a las tres chicas.

-Bueno¿que propones?-pregunto James, pero luego le dio algo de remordimiento, después de todo, se había besado con Lily, un solo roce nada mas, pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Se supone que buscaba el amor de la pelirroja y por ese camino no lo encontraría… ¡bah! Que importaba, una broma mas, una broma menos¿se nota la diferencia?

-Chicos, no creo que debamos-dijo Remus con sensatez.

-Vamos Moony, no seas aguafiestas, solo es una bromita inocente-le dijo Sirius y puso su mejor carita de perrito abandonado.

-Oh de acuerdo, pero no nos pasemos mucho-acepto Remus derrotado.

-Genial, es algo suave lo que planea, escuchen…

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

-¿Me pueden volver a repetir por que diablos estamos subiendo a su habitación?-pregunto Remus mientras el y sus amigos subían las escaleras hacia la habitación de las chicas de séptimo.

-Ya te lo dije Moony-respondió Sirius con aburrimiento.

-Si, ya me lo dijiste, pero lo que me dijiste fue por que tenía que ser ahora, a las…-miro su reloj- 2:30 de la mañana-dijo Remus.

-Pues porque será mas divertido y además porque…las veremos en pijama-dijo Sirius como si fuera normal que tres chicos subieran a mitad de la noche a la habitación de tres chicas durmiendo placidamente. Llegaron a la habitación y con cuidado abrieron la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido. Entraron silenciosamente y cada uno se fue hacia la chica que le correspondió (n/a: no creo que haga falta decir quien fue con quien ¿no?) como Day no tenia nada que ver en la broma la dejaron en paz. Remus se fue con Nie quien dormía tranquilamente y a su mente se le llego la imagen del casi beso que estuvieron a punto de darse, si no hubiera sido por la bibliotecaria…_ "¡ya Remus, deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate a lo que viniste!" _Se regaño el chico mentalmente.

Por otro lado, James contemplaba a Lily y según su opinión la chica seguía igual de bonita dormida o despierta, miro los labios de la pelirroja, estuvo tentado a besarlos pero podría despertarla y todo se echaría a perder _"así que James…contrólate"_

Sirius que llego junto a Arabella, la observo dormir, como aun hacia calor la chica estaba destapada y vestía solo unos short cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, ambos de color celeste, que podían dejar ver casi toda la anatomía de la chica pero algo llamo la atención del chico, al costado de la cama de Bell había una guitarra _"no sabia que tocara" _pensó Sirius con algo de asombro y casi le da un infarto cuando escucho a Bell murmurar.

-Eres un estupido…Black-murmuro aun dormida y Sirius no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar que la chica soñaba con el aunque fuera para insultarlo, Bell se removió en su cama quedando de espalda al chico.

-¿Ya terminaron?-pregunto Remus en un susurro los demás chicos asintieron, Sirius y Remus estaban saliendo de la habitación cuando se percataron de que faltaba James.

-¡Prongs¿Qué diablos haces?-pregunto Sirius al verlo registrar los cajones de la pelirroja.

-En busca de un recuerdo-respondió este.

-Ya déjate de tonterías y vamonos-ordeno Remus, James cerro el cajón y se guardo su recuerdo en el bolsillo y regresaron a su habitación-¿están consientes de que después de esto no sobreviviremos?-pregunto el chico cuando llegaron a su cuarto y cada uno estaba en su cama.

-No seas exageraaaaaaaaado-dijo Sirius en medio de una bostezo-ahhh, buenas noches-y se dispuso a dormir.

-Buenas noches…

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

A la mañana siguiente Lily se despertó al mismo tiempo que Bell y Nie, las tres se miraron y…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!-gritaron al ver sus aspectos, Day se despertó sobresaltaba y callo de su cama, se levanto frotando su espalda y al ver a sus amigas con esas pintas solo pudo reírse

-No es gracioso-dijo Nie que estaba de un color de piel azul fosforito, su pero normalmente rubio ahora esa de color verde chillón.

-Me apuesto lo que sea a que han sido esos idiotas-dijo Lila de una color rosa chicle y su cabello rojo era de una color verde limón-¿adonde vas Bell?-pregunto al verla salir por la puerta (me pregunto ¿por donde mas hubiera salido si no es por la puerta?)

-A matarlos-respondió la chica simplemente de un color rojo cereza y su cabello negro ahora de un color azul rey. Las dos chicas se miraron antes de salir de la habitación con instintos homicidas. Day dejo de reírse y salio corriendo detrás de sus amigas temiendo que corriera sangre.

Las tres chicas llegaron a la habitación de los merodeadores y Bell abrió de un portazo.

-¡¿Ustedes son idiotas o que?!-gritaron las tres a la vez despertando a los chicos que nada mas verlas se largaron a reír.

-Que cambio de look-se burlo Sirius y en un segundo tuvo a Bell encima tratando de ahorcarlo al igual que las otras dos.

-¡Chicas por favor!-pero ninguna le hizo caso así que fue a pedir refuerzos.

Justo cuando Lily estaba por estamparle a James un puñetazo, alguien la tomo por la cintura y la obligo a salir de encima del merodeador.

-¡Suéltame Chris¡Yo lo mato¡Lo mato!-pataleaba la chica.

-¡YA CALMENSE!-grito Will llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pero al ver el look de sus amigas no pudo contener la risa.

-¡¿Qué nos calmemos¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que nos calmemos si parecemos…¡Ay ni siquiera se que parecemos!-grito Bell histérica.

-Quiten el hechizo o lo que sea… ¡ahora!-ordenaron Nie y Lily con voz amenazante.

-No se puede…-comenzó Remus.

-Por lo que tendrán que ir…-continuo James.

-A la enfermería-finalizo Sirius mientras despreocupadamente alisaba las arrugas de las sabanas (n/a: quien fuera sabana…)

-¡¿QUE?!-se escandalizaron las chicas**_-_**¡¿pretenden que salgamos…así?!-pregunto Bell señalándose y los chicos las miraron con interés y Nie se dio cuenta de sus vestimentas.

-¡Así no idiotas¡Así!-dijo señalando su cabello y su color de piel.

-Pues…-comenzó Sirius pero Chris lo interrumpió.

-¡Ostras, McGonagall!-exclamo el chico. Chris tomo a Day y a Will y los tres se metieron en un armario, mientras que los chicos saltaron de sus camas y sincronizadamente tomaron a las chicas y las metieron en sus camas, cerraron los doseles y por la puerta apareció la mismísima jefa de los leones.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-pregunto Remus educadamente.

-Dicen por ahí, que ustedes tres tienen a chicas aquí-dijo McGonagall observando la habitación con ojo critico.

-¡Eso es una calumnia¡Una difamación!-exclamo Sirius "ofendido".

-De ustedes me esperaría cualquier cosa-replico la profesora y se dirigió al armario, los residentes en aquel momento del lugar al verla acercarse se apegaron inconscientemente a la pared del fondo.

-Mmm…yo que usted no miraría allí-previno James.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la mujer escéptica.

-Bueno, porque…porque…-trataba de pensar en algo Remus, mientras McGonagall alzaba una ceja.

-Porque quien sabe que se pueda encontrar ahí, tenga en cuenta que se trata de un cuarto de chicos, la profesora los miro y se alejo, pero cuando los chicos bajaron la guardia, la mujer se acerco y abrió el armario encontrándose con…un par de calzoncillos colgando con lo que la profesora cerró rápidamente.

-Se lo dijimos-canturrearon los tres chicos, McGonagall los fulmino con la mirada y salio dando un portazo.

-¡Uf!..Estuvo cerca-suspiro Will cuando salio del armario (uy…eso sonó raro).

-Esto no acaba aquí-dijo Bell antes de mandarles una mirada perdona vidas y salir de la habitación seguida de sus amigas. Llegaron a su habitación, se cambiaron de ropa y partieron a la enfermería, eso si, con un hechizo desilusionador encima.

Estuvieron casi toda la tarde en la enfermería tratando de que Madame Pomfrey les quitara el hechizo o lo que fuera y lo logro pero aun a las chicas se les notaba un color de piel raro.

-Me las pagaran, nos las pagaran-dijo Bell de camino a su sala común.

-Si quieren guerra…-dijo Lily.

-Pues les daremos guerra-concluyo Nie y las tres se sonrieron maliciosamente.

_**¡Holas!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el Cáp., a mi me encanto escribirlo y lo hice con mucho cariño y dedicación para todos ustedes, quiero agradecer todos esos hermosos reviews que me han dejado y que me animan a seguir, enserio…Bueno ahora un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo.**_

_**Adelantos:**_

_**-Ni peros, no peras ni perales-la cortó Lily-además ten en cuenta que fue Lupin quien te convirtió en un payaso demasiado extravagante…**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-Y ahora la pregunta del millón de galeones¿Cómo vamos a hacer que se beban la poción?-pregunto Lily...**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-Relájate Evans, estarás con nosotros-la "tranquilizo" James**_

_**-Oh chicas estamos a salvo, los increíbles merodeadores nos salvaran-dijo Lily con toda la ironía que le fue posible…**_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_**Espero que les gustaran los adelantos y nos leemos pronto, dejen mucho reviews SIP?**_

_**Chika Black.**_


	6. Un castigo muy particular, Parte I

**Desclaimer: todos los personajes, excepto los que no reconozcan, son de propiedad de J.K Rowling y yo solo escribo historias con ellos porque no se que mas hacer en mi tiempo libre XD.**

_**Capitulo 6: un castigo muy particular, Parte I.**_

Las tres chicas estaban en su habitación paseándose de un lado a otro siendo observadas por Dayana.

-¿Han pensado en algo?-pregunto Nie luego de un rato de silencio.

-No… ¡no se me ocurre nada!-se desespero Bell.

-¿Day, se te ocurre algo?-pregunto Lily a la pelinaranja.

-Ey, a mi no me metan en esto-se apresuro a decir la chica-de esto no puedo salir nada bueno-predijo la chica-lo siento pero quede con Will y Chris para hacer un trabajo, nos vemos-y sin mas salio de la habitación.

-Traidora-musito Lily entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Ya se!-exclamo Bell de pronto-miren esto es lo que haremos…

-¿No te parece muy arriesgado?-pregunto Nie cuando Bell termino de explicar su plan.

-Para nada, además valdrá la pena-respondió la pelinegra.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni peras ni perales-la cortó Lily-además ten en cuenta que fue Lupin quien te convirtió en un payaso demasiado extravagante-le recordó la pelirroja, Nie entrecerró sus ojos.

-Hagámoslo.

-¡Esa es mi chica!-exclamo Bell abrazándola.

-¿Y cuando lo haremos?-pregunto Nie aun no del todo convencida.

-Pues la poción demora en hacerse dos horas-dijo Bell mirando a Lily.

-De acuerdo, yo la hago, creo que si empiezo ahora la terminare antes de la cena-dijo Lily, tomo las cosas necesarias y se sentó en medio de la habitación vertiendo y mezclando ingredientes y pronto el lugar se lleno de olores raros y de un calor sofocante.

-¡Uf! por fin-suspiro Lily dándose aire con una mano y después de guardar la poción en unos frasquitos, abrió las ventanas.

-Si, esta habitación ya parecía sauna-comento Nie.

-¿Eh?-se extraño Bell que al ser hija de magos y de una larga familia, no conocía mucho del mundo muggle, salvo lo que sus amigas le contaban y que no eran muchas y una de las que no le habían dicho era de esa cosa sauna, que no tenia ni idea de lo que era.

-Ay me escuches-dijo Nie haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Y ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que se beban las poción?-pregunto Lily y miraron Bell.

-¡Yo que se!, no pensé en eso-dijo la chica ganándose las miradas acusadoras por parte de sus amigas.

-Ay Bell, cuando uno hace un plan tiene que pensar en todo-la regaño Lily.

-¡Ya se!-dijo Nie con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?-se asombraron las dos chicas.

-Oigan, que yo sea la mas tranquila y la que tiene mas cordura y sentido común de las tres, no quiere decir que m cerebrito funcione diferente al de ustedes-hizo ver Nie.

-Bueno señorita cordura, ¿que fue lo que si cabecita ideo?-pregunto Bell con sarcasmo.

-¬¬…-por parte de Nie-Bueno no importa, ¿eh pensado que podíamos ir a las cocinas y pedirle a los elfos que la echen en su comida?-propuso la rubia, sus amigas de miraron sin poder creer que a Nie se le haya ocurrido algo así, pero no dijeron nada, no querían sufrir la furia de su amiga.

Como aun no era la cena, los pasillos estaban muy concurridos por lo que las chicas tuvieron que irse por los pasillos menos habitados y por uno que otro pasaje secreto hasta que por fin llegaron a las cocinas. Lily le hizo cosquillas a la pera que se retorció de risa, y ante ellas apareció una puerta. Lily la abrió y se encontró con un espacioso lugar pintado entero de blanco habitado con casi un centenar de elfos que corrían de un lado a otro preparando los últimos detalles para la cena. Estos al ver a las chicas, por lo menos se les acercaron unos 10 elfos.

-Que placer verlas aquí señoritas-dijo un elfo de grandes ojos violetas.

-¿Qué se les ofrece a las señoritas?-preguntó otro elfo de inmensos ojos verde agua.

-Nosotros haremos lo que nos pidan las señoritas-agrego una elfa de ojos azules.

-Gracias Musí, nosotros solo queríamos saber si ustedes podrían poner esto en la comida de los Merodeadores ¿los conocen?-pregunto Nie.

-Oh si claro, los señores son muy amables con nosotros-respondió la elfa llamada Musí.

-A veces vienen a vernos-informo el elfo de ojos violetas.

-¿Y para que es esto, si Loti lo puede saber, señoritas?-preguntó el elfo de ojos verdes.

-Oh, pues es…es para…-a Lily no se le ocurría nada de nada.

-Es para curarles un resfriado, como ellos no quieren tomársela por su voluntad, pues pensamos en esto-mintió Bell, _"gran mentida Figg, enserio te mereces un oscar por tu gran actuación" _se dijo Bell internamente con sarcasmo, pero para su sorpresa, los elfos le creyeron.

-Bueno si es así, con gusto lo haremos señoritas-accedió toby (el de ojos azules).

-Gracias…

-Es un placer servir a los alumnos de esta escuela señoritas-dijo Loti. Las chicas se fueron de las cocinas entre reverencias por parte de los elfos. Llegaron a su habitación donde se prepararon para ir a cenar y poder presenciar el espectáculo. En el gran comedor encontraron a sus amigos y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Day cuando llegaron a su lado.

-En…en…en…

-En nuestra habitación-ayudo Lily a Nie.

-Ya-dijo Day sin creerles pero no pregunto nada más, las tres chicas soltaron un suspiro inaudible y voltearon a ver a los merodeadores con los ojos entrecerrados. Los chicos estaban comiendo sin saber lo que les esperaba.

Una exclamación desde la mesa de Gryffindor llamo la atención de todos, se soltaron a ver y…estallaron en carcajadas, los tres merodeadores estaban igual como las chicas habían amanecido en la mañana, solo que con una par de cambios, su vestimenta, ahora estaban vestidos de payasos y en la parte delantera de sus pintorescas vestimentas decía _"I love Snape"_ con lo que la gente se rió aun mas. Los tres se levantaron de sus puestos y se dirigieron con caras enfurecidas a las 3 chicas que ya casi lloraban de la risa.

-Reviertan esto ahora o si no…-pero Sirius al escucharse, se callo de inmediato y las risas aumentaron, si eso era posible, ya que su voz había salido con una tono muy agudo, miro a sus amigos que tenían igual cara de terror. Las chicas ahora si que lloraban de risa y no prestaban atención a lo que los merodeadores les decían y estos al darse cuenta solo las fulminaron con la mirada y salieron rápidamente del gran comedor entre las risas de todos.

Pero la cosa no quedo ahí, oh no, claro que no. La tención entre ambos grupos aumentaba y con eso las peleas y discusiones. Will, que últimamente estaba algo raro, Chris y Day eran los únicos que se mantenían neutrales, prefirieron no meterse en eso.

Justo estaban en clase de transformaciones, en la cuál los seis chicos se ganarían un muy buen castigo.

-Vamos Evans, sal conmigo-le dijo James en medio de la clase.

-Que no Potter, ¿como te lo digo para que entiendas?-dijo Lily desesperada.

-¿Quiere dejarla en paz?-pregunto Bell con irritación.

-No te metas Figg, a ti nadie te invito-le espeto Sirius a la pelinegra picado aun por la humillación de su broma.

-No le hables así a mi amiga Black y tu tampoco tienes por que meterte-le dijo Nie cabreada.

-eres tu la que no tiene que meterse Watson-le dijo Remus y todos empezaron a discutir con todos colmando la paciencia de la McGonagall.

-**¡SUFUCIENTE!-**chillo la profesora-¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡Ahora vallan al despacho del director! ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista!-grito mas que furiosa, a los chicos no le hizo falta que se lo repitieran dos veces, tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo.

-¡Es su culpa!-las chicas apuntaron a los merodeadores y ellos a ellas, se fulminaron con la mirada y se pusieron en marcha a la oficina del director, eso si, sin dejar de discutir en ningún momento, dijeron la contraseña, subieron por las escaleras y entraron en el despacho sin siquiera tocar.

-Un momento de paz por favor-pidió el director masajeándose las sienes. Los chicos volvieron a matarse con la mirada antes de sentarse lo mas alejados unos de otros-¿Y cual es su problema?-pregunto Dumbledore con seriedad pero sus ojos lo delataban haciendo ver que la escena le parecía de los mas divertida.

-¡Ellos son el problema!-exclamaron las chicas apuntando a los merodeadores.

-¡Eh!-protestaron ellos.

-¿Qué les hicieron a las señoritas chicos?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-¡Nada!...bueno una bromita nada mas… ¡pero son ellas las que no la aguantan!-dijo James.

-Y tienen que buscar venganza-agrego Sirius de brazos cruzados.

-Es culpa suya, si ellas no hubieran buscado venganza nada habría pasado-soltó Remus como si nada.

-Pues si ustedes no hubieran hecho su bromita…-comenzó Lily.

-Nosotras no habríamos buscado venganza…-siguió Bell.

-Y nada de esto habría pasado-finalizo Nie y las tres se cruzaron de brazos y les sacaron la lengua a los merodeadores haciendo que Dumbledore sonriera.

-Es obvio que aquí tenemos un grave problema de convivencia-comento el director y llamo la atención de sus alumnos-¡Pero por suerte tengo la solución!-exclamo feliz como un niño cuando recibe un caramelo, de limón en este caso.

-Así ¿y cual es?-soltó Sirius sin ninguna pizca de respeto.

-Le pido un poco de respeto señor Black-pidió Dumbledore sin perder su sonrisa-aprenderán a convivir todos juntos...les asignare una torre y ahí vivirán hasta que yo vea avances entre ustedes-dijo el director y los chicos alzaron una ceja declarando que es era el castigo mas raro que habían recibido alguna vez, ya estaban por pararse para irse para que Dumbledore los guiara a su nueva residencia pero…

-Un momento-los detuvo el profesor-antes de que se vallan, tengo algo que explicarles, esa es una parte del castigo y lo otro consiste en que yo les iré pidiendo algunos favores y ustedes los harán y ahora mismo les pido el primero, necesito que vallan al bosque prohibido para…

-¡¿Qué?!-interrumpieron las chicas entre asustadas y asombradas.

-…que me consigan una planta para una poción-acabo ignorando a las chicas.

-Con todo el respeto profesor pero… ¡¿acaso esta demente?!-grito Bell histérica.

-¡¿Como se le ocurre que vamos a entrar ahí?!-grito Lily con la misma histeria que su amiga.

-¡Quizás que cosas hay ahí!... ¡además se supone que esta prohibido!-exclamo Nie olvidándose que ella era prefecta y que tenia que guardar compostura pero esto a los chicos les daba los mismo, a ese bosque habían entrado muchas veces.

-No estoy loco, se exactamente lo que hago-dijo Dumbledore con calma y se puso de pie-y mientras mas rápido se vallan mas rápido saldrán-dijo este casi empujándolos hacia fuera-y cuando vuelvan les enseñare su habitación…

-¿Y si no volvemos?-pregunto Bell ya casi afuera del despacho.

-Oh, Claro que volverán…y espero que enteros…

-¡Oiga! ¡¿Cómo que…!?-pero Lily se encontró hablándole a la puerta-¡ach!, ¡loco, definitivamente esta loco!-exclamo bajando furiosa las escaleras.

-Relájate Evans, estarás con nosotros-la "tranquilizo" James

-Oh chicas estamos a salvo, los increíbles merodeadores nos salvaran-dijo Lily con toda la ironía que le fue posible mientras pensaba que esa excursión al bosque seria de todo menos divertida.

_**¡Hola mi gente!**_

_**¡¿Como están?! Espero que súper, ¿les ha gustado el capitulo? A mi este me encanto XD, bueno como en todos los capi quiero agradecer todos sus reviews que me han dado el animo de seguir escribiendo siempre y si alguna vez me retraso mucho con una capitulo no se preocupen que yo no dejare esta historia, no podría.**_

_**Y también aquí les dejo un adelanto:**_

_**Adelantos:**_

_**-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Bell sin atreverse a mirar, Sirius tomo aire y giro la cabeza…**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

…_**se había aferrado a una roca saliente con una mano manteniendo los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo que le provocaba hacer eso…**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-Ahhh… ¿profesor?...**_

_**-¿Si señorita Figg?...**_

_**-No se si se habrá dado cuenta pero…**_

_**-Nosotros somos 6 y hay…3 camas…-dijo Lily…**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Espero que les hayan gustado…**_

_**Ahora me despido**_

_**Feliz navidad a todos que lo pasen muy bien en compañía de todos sus seres queridos…**_

_**Chika Black.**_


	7. Un castigo muy particular, Parte II

**Desclaimer: todos los personajes, excepto los que no reconozcan, son de propiedad de J.K Rowling y yo solo escribo historias con ellos porque no se que mas hacer en mi tiempo libre XD.**

_**Capitulo 7: Un castigo muy particular, parte II**_

Los 6 chicos iban caminando hacia el bosque prohibido aun con las tres chicas despotricando contra el director pero se callaron al llegar al comienzo del bosque, que se alzaba imponente antes ellos.

-¡Ay!, esto es una locura-dijo Lily antes de que ella y los demás se internaran en el terrorífico bosque.

Nie caminaba con precaución y miraba paranoica para todos lados y casi inconscientemente su mano se deslizo hasta la de Remus, este se giro sorprendido pero al verla tan asustada, le paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros atrayéndola hacia si y sin saber por que, eso a Nie la calmo.

Por otra parte, Bell caminaba con la misma precaución que si amiga pero no miraba para todos los lados si no que tenía la cabeza gacha y murmuraba cosas, signo de que también estaba asustada. En un momento dado, un ruido la sobresalto y se aferro al brazo de Sirius que era el que estaba su lado.

-Descuida linda, no fue nada-le dijo el chico al oído y después la abrazo al igual que Remus. Pensó que Bell lo regañaría por llamarla así o que tal vez se separa del abrazo pero se sorprendió al ver que no, es mas, la chica se acerco mas a el. Y por ultimo estaban Lily y James, el chico caminaba tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones mientras que Lily caminaba abrazada a si misma y no por que tuviera frió, si no por que, aunque no loo dijera, estaba nerviosa y la tranquilidad de James la desesperaba.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-pregunto Lily finalmente al chico.

-He estado en este bosque muchas veces-respondió James simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, Lily solo resoplo molesta y fue cuando un ruido detrás de ellos los sobresalto.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Bell sin atreverse a mirar, Sirius tomo aire y giro la cabeza lentamente para luego volverla de nuevo.

-Caminen despacio-musito tomando a Bell de la mano y comenzando a caminar seguido de los demás.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Bell en un susurro y por su voz se notaba que estaba muerta de miedo.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas-le susurro el chico aumentando los nervios de la pelinegra. Remus también se volvió y de inmediato miro a sus amigos.

-Será mejor que caminemos mas rápido-propuso como quien no quiere la cosa, aumentaron el paso y pronto se vieron corriendo a todo lo que podían.

-¡Ay, mierda!-exclamo Bell que el algún momento se había soltado de Sirius y había tropezado con una piedra cayendo al suelo. Bell, de la caída, había cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo, casi le da un soponcio, en frente de ella vio a una criatura negra con mucho pelo, ojos rojos y largos colmillos, muy parecido a un jaguar, pero mucho más feo, que se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad. La chica volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando su fin de su corta vida, pero…el fin de su corta vida nunca llego. Abrió sus ojos y vio que la criatura había pasado de largo.

-Figg¿estas bien?-Sirius había llegado a su lado y se veía preocupado.

-si... ¡ay no!-dijo Bell al levantarse había apoyado un pie en el suelo pero un horrible dolor en el, la hizo volver a cerrar los ojos-creo que me torcí el tobillo…si es que no se rompió-dijo la pelinegra en un suspiro.

-Ven, sube-Sirius señalo su espalda pero la chica se negó.

-no…te peso…

-Por favor Figg, estas mas delgada que una hoja, no pasa nada…

-¡Eh!-pero igualmente se subió y fue cuando un grito les llamo la atención, voltearon a ver y descubrieron que Nie y Remus estaban cerca suyo pero vieron con desesperación que la criatura tenia a Lily acorralada en lo que parecía ser un precipicio. Fuese lo que fuese esa cosa, avanzaba lentamente por lo que Lily retrocedía, pero si seguía así…

-¡Santo cielo!..Se va a caer-dijo Nie tapándose la boca con las manos. Lily ya casi estaba en la orilla, pero ella no se daba cuenta de nada, solo mantenía sus ojos verdes en los rojos de la horrible criatura que tenia enfrente. El animal dio un salto por lo que Lily se sobresalto, perdiendo el equilibrio y…callo.

**_-¡Expelliarmus!_**-exclamo James de la nada, la cosa esa callo varios metros de ellos inconciente y James se apresuro a llegar al precipicio con el corazón en la boca-¡Lily!-exclamo James, los chicos se acercaron y pudieron ver, con cierto alivio, que Lily se había aferrado a una roca saliente con una mano manteniendo los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo que le provocaba hacer eso.

-Por Dios Lily-sollozó Bell.

-Lily, dame la mano-indico James estirando la suya a unos cuantos centímetros de la de Lily. La pelirroja abrió los ojos y los clavo en los de James, estiro su otra mano y con un poco de esfuerzo logro tomársela y entre James y Sirius lograron subirla, cuando Lily estuvo a salvo, se hecho a llorar y se abrazo a James, soltando todo el miedo y la angustia que había sentido minutos antes cuando creyó que moriría.

-Shhh, ya, ya estas a salvo-le susurro James en el oído dulcemente tratando de reconfortarla, Lily lo abrazo con mas fuerza ocultando su cara en el pecho del chico aun llorando pero ya no tan intensamente como antes. Los demás decidieron descansar un rato y hacer un recuento de los daños. Bell se sentó en una roca y se examino el tobillo que lo tenia algo hinchado y de un leve color morado.

-Nie…-llamo Bell, la rubia se volvió y fue hacia ella, la chica solo tenia un par de rasguños-¿crees que puedes hacer algo?-pregunto Bell refiriéndose a su tobillo, como Nie quería ser megimaga, se sabia varios hechizos curativos.

-Si, algo podré hacer-dijo, saco su varita y apunto hacia la zona herida, murmuro unas palabras y el tobillo de Bell se ilumino un momento con una luz plateada y al segundo después su tobillo estaba mucho menos hinchado y de color normal-pero no creo que debas esforzarlo mucho-le recomendó la rubia.

-Ven, deja ayudarte-dijo Sirius, la tomo de la cintura y la ayudo a caminar un poco.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos-murmuro Lily aun con la cara oculta en el pecho de James.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el chico en un susurro, Lily solo asintió. James la ayudo a levantarse y se acercaron a sus amigos. Los seis se miraron antes de volver a ponerse en marcha. Sirius ayudaba a Bell, Remus y Nie caminaban de la mano con la chica un poco mas tranquila, al igual que James llevaba a Lily de la mano, la pelirroja aun estaba con los nervios de punta, pero trataba de calmarse.

-¡Ey chicos!, aquí están las plantitas esas que nos pidieron-dijo de pronto Nie señalando a los pies de una gran árbol donde había un montón de plantitas de color amarillo con lunares verdes. Nie tomo unas cuantas y continuaron su camino hasta que salieron del bosque.

-Por fin-suspiro Bell y luego miro al bosque con rencor-odio los bosques-declaro las chica y aun ayudada por Sirius caminaron hacia el castillo donde en la entrada los esperaban Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Ah chicos!, que bien que llegaron, ya me estaba preguntando por que tardaban tanto n.n-comento el jovial director cuando los chicos estuvieron a su lado.

-¬¬…-mirada por parte de todos.

-mmm…será mejor que vallamos a la enfermería-dijo la profesora mirando a Bell. Se encaminaron hacia el lugar y al llegar Madame Pomfrey atendió a Bell, pero antes le dio una poción tranquilizadora Lily.

-Ah profesor, aquí están las plantas que nos pidió-dijo Remus dándoles a su director.

-Oh gracias, ya me apetecía tomarme un te-dijo Dumbledore como si nada, Bell dejo de divagar por su mundo al escucharlo, Lily casi se atraganta con su poción y Nie dejo de prestar atención a lo que Madame Pomfrey hacia.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¿Usted nos hizo recorrer medio bosque para buscar una planta que era para preparar un…té?-pregunto Lily al parecer ya recuperada.

-emm…sip

-¡Usted es…es…!-pero a Nie no le salían las palabras.

-Bueno si la señorita Figg ya esta curada, tal vez podríamos ir a ver su nueva residencia por tiempo indefinido-propuso McGonagall salvando al director de la ira de tres adolescentes.

-Si, sígannos…-dijo el director saliendo de la enfermería seguido de los chicos, por el camino que habían tomado, los chicos pensaron que se dirigían al despacho de Dumbledore y la gárgola se veía a unos pocos metros, pero antes de que llegaran, el director y la profesora se detuvieron frente a una pintura que mostraba el paisaje de una bosque con unas cuantas personas.

-Es aquí…-anuncio el director.

-"Mejor juntos que separados"-recitó McGonagall, la pintura de hizo a un lado y dejo ver unas escaleras de piedra, los dos adultos las subieron y los jóvenes los siguieron hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de madera pulida con unos bonitos detalles alrededor del marco. McGonagall la abrió dejando ver una habitación de color rojo suave, con una puerta que debería ser el baño, un ventanal que daba a una terraza con vista al lago y…

-Ahhh… ¿profesor?...

-¿Si señorita Figg?...

-No se si se habrá dado cuenta pero…

-Nosotros somos 6 y hay…3 camas…-dijo Lily señalando las tres camas con doseles que ahí había.

-Oh si, pues…es que no cabían más camas aquí-se excuso Dumbledore y las chicas levantaron una ceja escépticas ya que en esa habitación cabían por lo menos cinco camas más.

-Mañana seguirán con sus actividades normales-dijo McGonagall y por su expresión no parecía muy contenta que 6 adolescentes durmieran en la misma habitación y menos que tuvieran que dormir en la misma cama.

-Bien chicos, pórtense bien y mañana nos vemos en el desayuno-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-buenas noches.

-Pero…-pero Lily de nuevo se vio hablándole a la puerta. Las tres chicas se miraron sin saber que hacer, mientras que los chicos las miraban cada uno ya en una cama y por si no lo había dicho eran de dos plazas.

**_¡Hola gente!_**

**_¿Cómo estas? Espero que de maravilla, uf menos mal, pensara que no iba a alcanzar a actualizar antes de que terminara el 2006¡pero lo logré! Jeje, espero que les haya gustado mucho y gracias a todos por sus reviews, que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo y de esos reviews es que depende de cuando actualice, ya tengo hasta el capitulo 14 escrito, bueno como siempre, aquí les van algunos adelantitos._**

**_Adelantos:_**

**_-Bueno, después de una larga discusión, hemos decidido que dormiremos con ustedes-anuncio Nie y a los chicos se les dibujo una sonrisa…_**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_…**Y se dispuso a dormir pero unos murmullos llamaron su atención:**_

**_-No…papá…por favor déjenlo… ¡papá!..._**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**_-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti pelirroja?-se pregunto James en un susurro-de cuanto te quiero, de cuanto que te amo…_**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**_Espero que les hayan gustado y nos leemos en el próximo Cáp., que si tengo muchos reviews XD, puede que lo suba el próximo viernes._**

**_¡Feliz año nuevo a todos¡Que se cumplan todos sus deseos para el 2007!_**

**_Se despide…_**

**_Chika Black._**


	8. Lo que te confesé mientras te miraba dor

**Desclaimer: todos los personajes, excepto los que no reconozcan, son de propiedad de J.K Rowling y yo solo escribo historias con ellos porque no se que mas hacer en mi tiempo libre XD.**

**Capitulo 8: Lo que te confesé mientras te miraba dormir.**

Otra vez las chicas se miraron entre asustadas u nerviosa y de nuevo voltearon a ver a los chicos.

-No estarán pensando que vamos a dormir con ustedes ¿o si?-pregunto Bell.

-Bueno, aquí solo hay tres camas, pero si quieren dormir en el suelo, haya ustedes-contesto Sirius con simpleza y dejo a las chicas con la boca abierta.

-¡Ay, esto es ridículo!-se desespero Lily-¡Dumbledore se volvió loco! ¡Completamente loco!-exclamo la chica andando de un lado a otro.

-Yo me niego a dormir con alguno de ustedes-dijo Nie con firmeza y de brazos cruzados siendo apoyada por Lily.

-¿Nos permiten un segundito?-pregunto Bell y sin esperar respuesta tomo a sus amigas del brazo y las arrastro al baño-chicas, estoy cansada y tengo sueño… ¿no podemos hacer una tregua…solo por hoy?-pido Bell suplicante.

-¡¿Estas loca?!-escucharon los chicos el grito de Lily.

-Por favor Lily…ya mañana vemos que hacemos-dijo esta vez Nie sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

-¿Y no que tu te negabas a dormir con ellos?-inquirió Bell con una ceja alzada.

-Si, bueno…es que yo igual estoy cansada y déjame decirte que el suelo no se ve nada cómodo-se defendió la chica.

-Traidoras-mascullo enfurruñada la pelirroja.

-Ay Lily…respóndeme algo-dijo Bell y Lily la miro-¿con quien de los tres tú elegirías para dormir?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-¡No voy a responder eso!-dijo Lily algo sonrojada.

-Vamos responde-insistió Nie con curiosidad.

-Ya, bueno…supongo…supongo que a Potter-susurro Lily roja como su pelo.

-¡Ja, lo sabia!-escucharon los chicos que exclamaba Bell.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-oyeron esta vez decir a Lily y los chicos se miraron extrañados, no sabían que podían estar hablando tanto.

-Shhh… ¿quieren que se enteren de todo?-pregunto Nie molesta-Bueno, decidido, dormiremos con ellos-dijo la chica.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros pelirroja-la corto Bell, tomo a Lily del brazo y las tres salieron del baño y se encontraron con los merodeadores que las miraban extrañados-¿Qué tanto miran?-pregunto Bell y los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

-Bueno, después de una larga discusión, hemos decidido que dormiremos con ustedes-anuncio Nie y a los chicos se les dibujo una sonrisa-y borren esas sonrisas estupidas, si ustedes tres, nos tocan, aunque sea un pelito de nuestro cabello, les juro, les juramos que será lo ultimo que tocaran en su vida-amenazo Nie demasiado seria como para que fuera una broma y a los chicos se les borro la sonrisa de inmediato.

-Y ahora con su permiso, nos cambiaremos-dijo Bell y nuevamente las arrastro al baño de donde poco después salieron las tres chicas con sus pijamas y a los chicos se les quedo la boca abierta, Bell, que tenia puesto un short corto y una polera de tirantes ambos de color celeste, hizo caso omiso a todo y se dirigió a la cama de Sirius, que la miraba anonadado y se acostó en el otro extremo tapándose y se dispuso a dormir. Nie se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cama de Remus, que la miraba igual como Sirius miraba a Bell, la chica tenia puesto un pijama igual al de Bell pero d color rosa pálido y al igual que su amiga, se acostó en el otro extremo y por ultimo estaba Lily, con una camisón de color verde agua y a James se le vino a la mente el sueño que había tenido antes, el camisón de la chica era igual al de su sueño, excepto por el color y que era un poco mas largo. Se acostó igual en el otro extremo para dormir pero antes miro al chico con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ya sabes…me tocas…y aquí correrá sangre-dijo Lily antes de darle la espalda y taparse hasta el cuello. Los tres chicos se miraron y los tres tragaron saliva pesadamente. Las luces se apagaron y tuvieron que dormirse, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Ya debían ser como las dos de la mañana y Remus aun no podía dormir, ¡¿Cómo pretenden que duerma teniendo a Nie al lado?!...El chico volteo a verla y sonrió al verla dormir tan tranquila, pero eso era lo ultimo que sentía Remus, tranquilidad, después del casi beso que estuvieron a punto de darse. Remus se ponía algo nervioso cada vez que estaban juntos y esa no era la excepción, _"¡ay ya duérmete Remus, deja de pensar en eso, no paso y nunca pasara!" _se dijo mentalmente y se dispuso a dormir pero unos murmullos llamaron su atención:

-No…papá…por favor déjenlo… ¡papá!...-Remus frunció el entrecejo y se volvió hacia Nie que se revolvía incomoda en la cama y pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos-por favor…papá…déjenlo…-murmuro la chica y Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, estaba a punto de intentar despertarla pero justo en ese momento ella se despertó sobresaltada aun con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Watson… ¿estas bien?-pregunto Remus preocupado, pero la chica no respondió si no que lo miro e inesperadamente lo abrazo ocultando su cara en el pecho del chico aun sollozando. Remus se quedo sorprendido un segundo sin saber como reaccionar, pero finalmente la abrazo.

No sabia por que seguía soñando con eso, pensó que ya lo tenia superado, había pasado hace tanto…pero aun le dolía la forma en la que perdió a su padre, de esa manera tan cruel…-¿estas bien?-repitió el chico al no obtener respuesta a la primera. Nie solo asintió lentamente-mmm…bueno entonces será mejor dormir-dijo Remus no muy seguro, Nie se separo de el pero evitando mirarlo a la cara…pero repentinamente volvió a abrazarlo.

-¿No te molesta?-pregunto la rubia en un susurro.

-No…-fue lo único que salio de la boca del chico y así Nie volvió a dormirse, Resmas tardo un segundo en seguirla.

Sirius observo dormir a la pelinegra que tenia a su lado la cual dormía de espaldas a el. Normalmente con una chica al lado, durmiendo seria lo ultimo que estarían haciendo, pero dado que la chica que tenia a su lado era Arabella Figg, si llegaba a rozarla, aunque sea un poco, con la mano, la chica era capaz de cortársela.

Repentinamente, Bell se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente con Sirius que aun no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Era linda, tenia que admitirlo, pero con una carácter…a el le gustaban mas tranquilas, mas…manejables, pero aun no la conocía del todo. Y en estos últimos días, cuando estaba cerca de la chica o pensaba en ella, cosa frecuente, sentía como mariposa revoloteando en su estomago, mariposas que el siempre ignoraba auto convenciéndose de que era algo pasajero. Mejor dejar de pensar y dormirse de una vez antes de que la chica se despertara y lo descubriese observándola, esta era capaz de arrancarle los ojos y hacer que se los comiera (que sádica XD).

En vez de que James estuviera despierto era Lily la que lo estaba y fingía dormir en la otra esquina de la cama, sabia que el chico dormía, podía escuchar su respiración acompasada. Se giro lentamente y contemplo al muchacho dormir…_"es tan lindo" _no pudo evitar pensar, se veía tan inocente ¡cosa que no era!, tan tranquilo, mientras que ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por todo lo que había pasado en tan pocas horas y lo del bosque, cuando creyó que moriría, pero el la salvo. Había sentido una gran angustia al haber estado en esa situación que cuando estuvo segura en tierra no pudo evitar echarse a llorar y abrazar a James. Y ahora que lo pensaba ese abrazo la había hecho sentir tan…tan segura, sentía que en los brazos del chico nada malo podía pasar. S una semana antes alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría pensando en James Potter de esa forma, habría hecho que lo internaran de urgencia en San Mungo, pero es que no sabia que le pasaba con el chico, un día lo odiaba, hasta el punto de querer matarlo y al otro…el chico de gafas ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. No tenia sentido.

-Eres un tonto Potter…-murmuro la pelirroja antes de darse la vuelta y quedarse dormida sin darse cuenta que en el rostro de James se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. James abrió los ojos y miro a la pelirroja dormir.

-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti pelirroja?-se pregunto James en un susurro-de cuanto te quiero, de cuanto que te amo…-James miro a Lily que dormía son ser consiente de todo lo que el muchacho le confesaba. El merodeador levanto una mano y acaricio el rostro de la chica con delicadeza, con suavidad, Lily se movió pero no se despertó-haría lo que fuera por ti mi pequeña pelirroja-confeso James mientras la miraba dormir, lentamente, inclino su cabeza hacia la de lily y le dio un suave beso en la frente con lo que Lily volvió a moverse dándole la espalda, el chico sonrió y se dispuso a dormir.

_**¡Holas!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi personalmente, me gusto mucho como quedo, espero que a ustedes también, enserio, nunca me canso de agradecer todos esos hermosos reviews que me mandan los cuales me dan el animo de seguir escribiendo y de hasta empezar otra historia, cosa que ya hice, en realidad empecé dos, de los merodeadores, pero muy diferentes entre si, pero, ya las leerán mas adelante, cuando tenga mas capítulos, hasta ahora solo tengo dos de cada uno, y también depende de sus reviews XD, bueno como siempre, aquí les van algunos adelantos:**_

_**Adelantos:**_

_**-… ¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieran que dormir con esa cosas?-pregunto la chica.**_

_**-Pues yo, precisamente, furiosa no estaría-soltó de repente Day como quien no quiere la cosa.**_

_**-¿Discúlpame?-dijo Chris mirándola con la cejas alzadas…**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-Si, pondremos en marcha el plan C.A.L.N.D.W-dijo Chris emocionado.**_

_**-¿C.A.L.N.D.W?-preguntaron los cuatro chicos con cara de "¿Qué diablos significa eso?"**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-En realidad si, pero si no quieres decírmelo, no hay problema, esta en tu derecho-le dijo Remus.**_

_**-Es que…es que quiero decírtelo-replico Nie aun con la mirada gacha.**_

_**-Si quieres, te escucho, adelante-la animo Remus.**_

_**-Cuando tenía nueve años…**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Espero que les hayan gustado, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo…**

**Besitos**

**Chika Black. )**


	9. Un doloroso recuerdo

**Capitulo 9: Un doloroso recuerdo.**

El primero de octubre, o sea el día siguiente, martes, Bell se despertó con la sensación de haber dormido mejor que nunca. Había tenido un sueño muy raro, soñó que ella, sus amigas y los merodeadores iban al bosque prohibido y que Dumbledore los hacia dormir a todos en la misma habitación y lo peor era que ella dormía con Black. Abrió sus ojos, se desperezo y observo extrañada su _entorno "esta no es mi habitación"_ pensó la pelinegra, se sentó bien en la cama _"entonces no fue un sueño y si no fue un sueño, entonces…"_ giro la cabeza lentamente y…

-¡AHHHHHHH!-no pudo evitar gritar Bell casi matando al pobre Sirius que con semejante grito llego a caerse de la cama.

-¡¿Qué?!-se sobresaltaron sus amigas. Nie que aun seguía abrazada a Remus, cuando se dio cuenta, ambos se separaron rápidamente sonrojados, por suerte de ellos, nadie se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa Bell?-pregunto Lily.

-Nada, no pasa nada, ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?-pregunto esta a su vez un poco nerviosa.

-¿Y entonces por que gritaste?-le pregunto Nie.

-Porque…por que… ¿es que acaso la gente ya no puede gritar?-y acto seguido Bell se encerró en el baño.

-Esta un poco loca ¿no?-Sirius fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Un poco?-soltaron los otros dos merodeadores pero se callaron al ver la mirada de las chicas.

hr /hr 

-¡Vamos Bell, aquí hay 5 personas mas que quieren usas ese baño!-grito Nie aporreando la puerta del baño donde Bell ya llevaba como una hora.

-Ya, ya-respondió Bell saliendo ya vestida aunque con el cabello aun mojado-no presiones-le dijo a su amiga que la fulmino con la mirada antes de ocupar el baño.

-Bell es peor que Sirius en las mañanas-comento Remus y Sirius le lanzo una mirada perdona vidas. 15 minutos después Nie salio lista y fue el turno de Lily.

-Bueno, como nosotras ya estamos listas, nos vamos-anuncio Bell, recogió su mochila y salio con sus amigas detrás dejando a los merodeadores solos.

-Fue una suerte que hayamos amanecido vivos ¿no?-comento James de pronto.

-Si…aunque no fue tan malo-dijo Remus y sus amigos lo miraron con una ceja alzada-ehhh…olviden lo que dije.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué hizo Remusin con Wilson eh?-pregunto Sirius con una sonrisita picara y Remus se puso rojito.

-¡Nada!...no hicimos nada… ¿o creen que si hubiera hecho algo estaría aquí hablando con ustedes entero?-pregunto el rubio.

-Buen punto.

-Pues nosotros seremos los que no viviremos…llegamos tarde con McGonagall-dijo James, los chicos se apresuraron a alistarse, tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo hacia el aula de transformaciones donde alcanzaron entrar un segundo antes de que su jefa de casa lo hiciera.

-Hola Wormtail-saludo Sirius al pequeño Peter.

-Hola chicos… ¿Qué tal su castigo?-pregunto Peter (N/A: Siento no haber puesto a Peter antes…no, miento, no lo siento, pero lo que pasa es que no había tenido ocasión de hacerlo, como no tiene importancia y ciertamente no quería, pero lo hice solo por ser fiel a la historia)

-Bueno, no nos podemos quejar-dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ha sido una experiencia bastante…

hr /hr 

-¡Horrible!-exclamo Bell horas mas tarde cuando las chicas se reunieron con Will, Chris y Day.

-No exageres-le dijo Chris.

-¿Qué no exagere?... ¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieran que dormir con esa cosas?-pregunto la chica.

-Pues yo, precisamente, furiosa no estaría-soltó de repente Day como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Discúlpame?-dijo Chris mirándola con la cejas alzadas, mientras los demás los miraban divertidos.

-Oh, yo…bueno…hay tu entiendes-le dijo Day nerviosa.

-Pues no, fíjate que no entiendo, mi mente no es lo suficientemente amplio como para entender las extrañas frases de la mente femenina-explico el chico de brazos cruzados.

-Ya parecen novios de tanto que pelean-soltó Will de pronto haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran hasta la medula-lo siento, me tengo que ir-Will se puso de pie y se encamino rápidamente hacia el castillo justo cuando un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw entraba.

-¿Qué le pasa?-se extraño Nie.

-No sabemos, desde hace días esta raro-contesto Chris mirando por donde se había ido su amigo.

-¿Cómo raro?-pregunto Lily curiosa.

-Pues raro, desaparece constantemente y cuando aparece esta extrañamente feliz. Le hemos preguntado muchas, pero no nos dice nada-respondió Day y luego pregunto con un tono preocupado-¿creen que este bien?...

-Si, no creo que sea algo grabe si aparece feliz después-la tranquilizo Nie.

-¿Y desde hace cuanto esta así?-pregunto Lily de nuevo.

-mmm…creo que desde una semana y media-contesto Chris pensativo.

-Pues yo creo que nuestro Willy tiene novia-dijo Bell de pronto y todas la miraron.

-¿Cómo crees?...si fuera así el ya nos lo habría dicho ¿no?-dijo Chris no muy convencido.

-¿Y que pasaría si Will pensara que nos burlaríamos de el al saber?-pregunto Bell acertadamente y los demás se miraron entre si.

-Pues en ese caso, tendremos que averiguarlo-dijo Lily decidida.

-Si, pondremos en marcha el plan C.A.L.N.D.W-dijo Chris emocionado.

-¿C.A.L.N.D.W?-preguntaron los cuatro chicos con cara de "¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

-Conociendo a la novia de Will por supuesto…dios, que poca imaginación-suspiro el chico. Los cinco se pusieron de pie y de dirigieron al castillo.

Will caminaba detrás del grupo de Ravenclaw desde hace algunos minutos, a simple vista se notaba que era un grupito de niñas tontas y mimadas, que lo único que les preocupaba era que si el esmalte les combinada con la ropa. Pero había una en especial que al parecer no estaba muy interesada en la conversación de sus amigas. La chica les dijo algo a las demás y doblo por pasillo y Will aprovecho la oportunidad.

-Hola-la chica se sobresalto y se giro, pero al ver quien era sonrió.

-Hola William-saludo la chica, tenía el cabello rubio con algunas mechas negras y unos lindos ojos de un tono azul plateado.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto el chico.

-Bueno, no me quejo-contesto Alexa Treinch.

-¿A si que ella es la novia de Will?-pregunto Day observando la escena. Ella, Chris y las tres chicas estaban escondidos diestras de una estatua.

-Pe…pero si ella es…

-¡Alexa treinch!-exclamaron las tres chicas a la vez sin creer lo que veían.

-¿Y quien es ella?-pregunto Day media perdida.

-Es como la mandamás del grupo de chicas más popular de la escuela-explico Chris.

-¿Cómo Will pudo fijarse en un persona así?-pregunto Nie extrañada.

-Vamos chicas, tal vez la juzgan mal-se aventuro la pelinaranja ganándose las miradas incrédulas de todos-OK, OK, me callo-pero aun así, Day pensó que no podían juzgar a la chica por como se veía o comportaba.

-Bueno debo irme-dijo Alexa después de que ella y Will estuvieran hablando por un largo rato.

-De acuerdo…mmm…oye, me preguntaba…si tu… ¿quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade la próxima salida?-pregunto el chico nervioso.

-Oh…bueno…tendría que pensarlo-contesto la chica, Will asintió un poco apenado, Alexa le sonrió y se fue. Will suspiro y se fue a su sala común y los chicos salieron de su escondite.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente con nuestro pequeño amigo-dijo Lily cuando Will estuvo lejos.

-Chicas, déjenlo en paz, el sabe lo que hace ¿no?-dijo Day.

-Claro que no lo sabe y nosotros estamos aquí para protegerlo de gente como Alexa Treinch-dijo Bell, los demás, menos Day, asintieron y cada uno se fue a realizar sus distintas actividades quedando de juntarse mas tarde en la sala común para hablar con Will.

Bell caminaba feliz de la vida tarareando una canción cuando por su camino se encontró con Sirius. Bell pensó en pasar de largo e ignorarlo pero el chico la llamo.

-Figg…

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?-pregunto la chica de mala gana.

-Uyy…que humor…

-No estoy para bromas.

-Esta bien, relájate…solo vine a entregarte esto-y le tendió una carta-te llego hace un rato-Bell miro la carta extrañada pero al ver quien se la mandaba, se puso pálida-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sirius preocupado.

-Perfectamente…gracias por traérmela, debo irme-y salio corriendo hacia quien sabe donde.

-De nada…-_"un minuto, ¿acaso me lo agradeció?"…_

_ hr /hr _

Remus caminaba tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca cuando de un aula vacía escucho surgir una hermosa melodía. Picado por la curiosidad se asomo por la puerta y con sorpresa vio como Nie era la que tocaba el piano con una naturalidad increíble.

-Eres genial-Nie se pego un tremendo susto que logro caerse de donde estaba sentada y se quedo viendo a Remus anonada, sin saber que hacer o decir-enserio lo tocas fantástico-dijo Remus ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Gra…gracias-fue lo que salio de la boca de la chica, ambos se sentaron en los pupitres que ahí habían y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Nie saco el tema de conversación-supongo que quieres saber que fue lo que me paso anoche ¿no?-dijo la chica con la cabeza gacha.

-En realidad si, pero si no quieres decírmelo, no hay problema, esta en tu derecho-le dijo Remus.

-Es que…es que quiero decírtelo-replico Nie aun con la mirada gacha.

-Si quieres, te escucho, adelante-la animo Remus.

-Cuando tenía nueve años, mis padres y yo vivíamos en un pueblo en el sur de Inglaterra. Una noche de luna llena, yo Salí al jardín para contemplarla, desobedeciendo a mis padres que me habían prohibido que saliera-comenzó Nie, aun tenia la mirada gacha y estrujaba la falda de su uniforme entre sus manos-cerca de mi casa había un bosque y yo me acerque, unas luciérnagas habían llamado mi atención…-Los recuerdos de esa noche aun seguían frescos en la memoria de la chica…

**_ Raconto _**

_Una niña de unos nueve años, de cabello rubio amarrado en una cola alta, caminaba hacia el bosque tratando de atrapar algunas luciérnagas, estaba por atrapar una cuando un ruido a su espalda la sobresalto y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque. Se volteo despacio y casi se desmaya al ver que detrás de ella, mostrando sus colmillos, había un hombre lobo. Nie dio un paso atrás pero el animal dio uno hacia delante por lo que la niña se quedo quita. Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas provocadas por el miedo y la desesperación que sentía en ese momento. El licántropo olfateo el aire y luego miro a la niña con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, mostró aun más sus colmillos y avanzo hasta la pequeña que estaba paralizada._

_-¡AHHHHHHHH!-grito desesperada esperando la mordida del animal, mordida que nunca llego. Abrió los ojos y con horror vio como su padre se había interpuesto entre ella y el licántropo y como este lo botaba al suelo y lo mordía._

_Nie también callo al suelo mirando la escena horrorizada sin saber que hacer._

_-¡CORRE, NIE, CORRE!-le grito su padre gravemente herido mientras el animal lo seguía atacando. Nie negó con la cabeza incapaz de dejarlo solo-¡VAMOS HIJA! ¡CORRE!-le volvió a gritar su padre, Nie soltó mas lagrimas y sintió como alguien la tomaba en brazos y corría, era su madre, la cual igual tenia lagrimas en su rostro. De repente aparecieron magos con sus varitas apuntando al animal el cual cayó muerto en el suelo. Nie se soltó de los brazos de su madre y corrió hacia su padre que estaba en el suelo con profundas heridas._

_-¡papá! ¡Papá por favor no me dejes!-lloraba la niña mientras lo abrazaba sin importarle si se manchaba._

_-Dile a tu madre que la amo…y a ti también-musito su padre con voz débil._

_-Yo también te amo… ¡papá! ¡Papá por favor!... ¡PAPÁ!-pero ya era tarde, su padre acababa de morir, ese día Nie lloro como nunca había llorado antes…_

_** Fin Raconto **_

Nie hasta este punto había soportado las lagrimas pero al terminar yo no las pudo contener, se levantó y se fue hacia la ventana, bajo la atenta mirada de Remus, que sentía furia y vergüenza al saber que alguien como el había destruido la familia de la chica.

-¿Qué paso con tu…mamá?-pregunto el chico luego de un minuto de silencio.

-Ella…ella también murió…-suspiro Nie con tristura-ella estuvo mucho tiempo en depresión muy profunda por lo que paso y dos meses después se suicido por lo que yo termine viviendo con mi abuela, ella me a criado todo este tiempo…-explico la rubia con una amarga sonrisa-es curioso…

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto remus extrañado.

-Lo lógico seria que yo odiara a los licántropos por arruinar mi familia ¿no?- y Remus asintió con pesa-¿pero sabes que es lo curioso?...que yo no los odio-esto si que sorprendió al chico.

-¿No?

-No…bueno en un principio puede que si, pero luego comprendí que ellos no tienen la culpa de ser lo que son-dijo Nie y a Remus se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa-y por eso es que yo me convertiré en medímaga…porque sea como sea, yo lograre encontrar la cura para la licantropía, cueste lo que me cueste-dijo Nie con firmeza.

-Eres una gran chica ¿lo sabias?-dijo Remus sonriendo y Nie se sonrojo.

-Gracias…oye, no se lo digas a nadie ¿si?, solo Bell y Lily lo saben-pidió la rubia.

-De acuerdo-acepto el chico.

-bueno, debo irme, nos vemos-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue del lugar dejando a Remus con una extraña sensación.

hr /hr 

Lily se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo deberes de transformaciones siendo observada por James detrás de una estantería.

-Potter se que estas ahí-dijo Lily de pronto sin levantar su vista del pergamino donde escribía.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto el chico sorprendido sentándose a su lado.

-Reconozco tu presencia 100 k a la redonda-respondió la chica.

-Valla, debes estar loca por mi-comento James con una sonrisa picara, Lily lo miro con una alzada para luego volver a bajar la vista.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto.

-Bueno…tu sabes que este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade y bueno, yo…yo quería saber si tu quieres venir conmigo-dijo el chico aunque ya creía saber la respuesta.

-Potter, ¿Cuántas veces me vas a hacer repartirlo?...te he dicho mil veces que no-dijo Lily con fastidio.

-Lily… ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto James, de veras que quería saber por que.

-¿Quieres que te responda?-pregunto Lily pero luego se quedo mirándolo-¿Qué pasaría si yo aceptara salir contigo?-pregunto Lily.

-Yo…yo…-a James esa pregunta lo descoloco.

-Si yo aceptara… ¿tu me dejarías en paz?-inquiero de nuevo, James la miro y se quedo pensando un rato.

-Si…te dejaría en paz, si es lo que quieres-suspiro el chico.

-De acuerdo, entonces el sábado saldré contigo y después tú dejaras de molestarme… ¿hecho?-Lily le extendió la mano que James estrecho con una sensación de tristeza que disimuló.

hr /hr 

-¡¿QUE TU QUE?!-fue el grito que llamo la atención de todo el gran comedor a la hora de la cena, todos, incluido profesores observaron a Nie que se había puesto de pie y miraba a Lily consternada y se percato de que tenia todas las miradas sobre ella, carraspeo un poco y volvió a sentarse-¿en que demonios estabas pensando Liliana?-pregunto Nie en voz baja y solo llamaba a sus amigas por sus nombres completos cuando enfadada-se supone que juramos que nunca, jamás de los jamases…aceptaríamos salir con o fijarnos en algún merodeador-dijo Nie siendo aun observada por todos-¡¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer que observar una discusión entre amigas?!...¡consíganse una vida!-exclamo y todo volvieron a su cena.

-Ay Nie…ese juramento se fue a la basura y la primera que lo desecho fuiste tú…además solo acepte salir con el para que me dejara en paz…y otra cosa Yannie…no hagas cumplir juramentos que luego ni tu complicar-Lily se paro y se fue del gran comedor dejando a Nie con la boca abierta y totalmente indignada.

**¡Holas!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi tanto como a mi escribirlo…**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, nunca pensé que mi historia la acogerían tan bien…snif…snif…me emocione XD…Bueno aquí les dejo algunos adelantitos…**

**Adelantos:**

_**-¡SUFICIENTE!-grito Lily harta-¡solo acepte salir con el para quitármelo de encima, pero, de acuerdo, cancelare y lo tendré el resto de mi vida detrás mió lo que conlleva a Lily y Black detrás de ustedes!...**_

_** hr /hR **_

_**-¿Con quien a quedado Bell?-pregunto Day distraída mientras curioseaba en la tienda de ropa muggle.**_

_**-No se…supongo que con algún chico-mintió Nie, ella y Lily sabían quien pero Bell no había querido contárselo a Day…**_

_** hr /hr **_

_**-Tuve que hacerlo…**_

_**-¡¿Tuviste que hacerlo?!...¡¿acaso no podías decir que no?!-exclamo Bell, y varios se voltearon a verla.**_

_**-A esa gente no se le dice que no hija…**_

_**-¡YA TE LO DIJE! ¡YO NO SOY TU HIJA!-grito Bell al borde de una colapso nervioso…**_

_** hr /hR **_

_**-¿Estas segura de lo que hiciste cielo?-pregunto Nie preocupada.**_

_**-Si, estoy segur, ya Salía con el y me dejaba en paz, ese era el trato-dijo Lily, en ese momento James bajo por las escaleras de los chicos con Remus, Sirius y Peter y salieron por el retrato y James ni siquiera miro a la pelirroja…**_

_** hr /hr **_

_**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, si que les di harto ¿no? pero es que el próximo capi será largo y puede que me demore un poco en pasarlo a Word, pero no se preocupen que si mis cálculos no me fallan pueden tenerlo quizás el próximo viernes o antes, depende de sus reviews…**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Chika Black.**_


	10. Eso es lo que quiero

_**Desclaimer: todo los personajes que no conocen son de mi propiedad, salidos de mi imaginación XD, y como ya saben, todo lo demás le pertenece a J K Rowling.**_

_**Capitulo 10: Eso es lo que quiero.**_

Bell después de haber recibido esa carta de manos de Sirius, se había dirigido a un lugar tranquilo para poder leerla, la cosa era que aun no lo hacia, tenia miedo de lo que podía decir, pero bueno, tenia que hacerlo…

_Querida Arabella:_

_¿Cómo estas hija?, espero que muy feliz en Hogwarts, tu madre y tu hermano ¿Cómo están?, bien, espero._

_Bueno, el motivo de esta carta es para decirte que voy a estar por Hogsmeade este sábado y me gustaría verte, hay algunas cosas que debo decirte. Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, así que te dejo…_

_Tu padre _

_Adrien Figg._

Bueno, la carta no decía mucho, pero… ¿Cómo se atrevía a escribirle después de todo lo que hizo?...¡era indignante!...pero ya le diría todas sus verdades el sábado y le dejaría bien clarito todo, haber si así los dejaba en paz, a ella y a su familia.

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

-¡Bell!, niña, que bueno que te encontré-dijo Lily y un carraspeo de tras de ella le hizo hacer una mueca de fastidio.

-Te encontramos-aclaro Nie.

-Si, pero quien fue quien supo donde estaba…

-Si, pero quien fue…

-Chicas, chicas… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Bell extrañada, esas dos no solían pelear.

-¡Ella empezó!-dijo las dos chicas apuntándose mutuamente.

-¡Acepaste salir con James Potter!

-¡Pero solo para que me dejara en paz!...

-Haber, haber, tiempo fuera, creo que me perdí… ¿Cómo es eso de que aceptaste salir con Potter?-pregunto Bell ahora mucho mas extrañada, se iba un par de hora y el mundo se volvía loco.

-Ay, no otra mas-suspiro Lily-con Nie ya tengo suficiente, no empieces tu Bell-le dijo Lily y se encamino a su sala común.

-¡Ah no jovencita¡explícate!...Lily… ¡Lily!...-dijo Bell siguiéndola. Llegaron a la sala común aun discutiendo, entraron discutiendo y todos se callaron al oírlas discutir ya que ella no solían discutir de la manera que estaban discutiendo en ese momento y Chris intervino en la discusión (XD)

-¿Por qué discuten?

-¡Que te importa!

-Uy…creo que están en sus días-comento Chris pero se callo intimidado por todas las miradas asesinas que recibió de parte de las chicas que estaban en la sala común en ese momento.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-grito Lily harta-¡solo acepte salir con el para quitármelo de encima, pero, de acuerdo, cancelare y lo tendré el resto de mi vida detrás mió lo que conlleva a Remus y Black detrás de ustedes!

-¿Qué te llevamos diciendo todo este tiempo Lily?-pregunto Bell.

-¿Eh?-Lily eso no lo entendió.

-Tienes que salir con el-dijo Nie con firmeza.

-¿Por qué nos costo tanto que aceptaras?...si que eres testaruda mujer…-comento Bell negando con la cabeza.

-Dame paciencia a Merlín-imploro Lily masajeándose las sienes. Con todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, a las chicas se les había olvidado lo de Will y su "novia" y a Chris le nada miedo recordarlo temiendo enfrentarse a la furia de sus tres amigas.

Como todo esto había pasado el día lunes, y aun faltaban cuatro días para la salida al pueblo, las chicas y los merodeadores seguían durmiendo en la misma habitación, pero las cosas seguían igual, excepto entre Remus y Nie, pero eso era otra historia. Por lo que Dumbledore los devolvió a sus antiguas habitaciones para alegría de las chicas y para tristeza de los chicos quienes ya se habían acostumbrado a tenerlas a su lado en las noches. Pero se equivocaban si Dumbledore iba a dejar las cosas así, oh no, claro que no, el viejito no se rendía tan fácilmente.

El 12 de octubre de 1977 (N/A: no tengo idea si la fecha es real, así que discúlpenme, aunque estoy un 50 de que es real, el otro 50 no ¿si? XD) Lily se despertó nerviosa, ese era el día en que saldría con James Potter y aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía nerviosa, miro su reloj y aun faltaban dos horas y media hasta que se encontrara con el chico, así que se levanto.

-¿Nerviosa Lily?-pregunto Day divertida observando a su amiga que no se decidía que hacer primero, si bañarse o elegir ropa.

-No inventes-respondió Lily-es solo Potter.

-Si claro-comento Day con sarcasmo, Lily la fulmino con la mirada antes de encerrarse en el baño y cuando salio se encontró con sus amigas revolviendo el ropero.

-Y esto es lo que te pondrás Lily-anuncio Bell pasándole la ropa.

-¿Perdón?... ¿eso no debería escogerlo yo?-pregunto Lily sin creerlo.

-Ay Lily, esta puede ser la primera y ultima oportunidad de Potter de salir contigo, al menos haz que el chico lo pase Bien-le dijo Nie-y mejor cámbiate ya…-Lily suspiro y volvió a meterse al baño del cual salio media hora después.

-¡Wow!...al pobre chico le va a dar algo cuando te vea-dijo Bell observando a Lily que llevaba puesto un pantalón de jeans negro a la cederá, en la parte de arriba llevaba una polera afirmada solo por el pecho de color verde agua, parecido a un corsé con un bolero negro encima a juego con una botas de taco cuadrado ni muy altas ni muy bajas.

-¿Ustedes creen?-pregunto Lily mirándose en el espejo.

-Por supuesto, de eso no hay duda-respondió Nie y le rizo un poco el cabello dejando que cayera por su espalda.

-Bueno Lily, no hagas esperar a tu príncipe azul-le dijo Day empujándola a la puerta.

-Ya les he dicho que es solo para que me deje en paz-recordó Lily cansada.

-Si, como digas-dijeron las tres a la vez y cerraron la puerta. Lily suspiro y bajo lentamente la escalera encontrándose la sala común vacía excepto por James que estaba sentado, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y Lily se descubrió pensando en que se veía muy guapo. La pelirroja termino de bajar las escaleras y James se paro de un salto.

-Lily te vez…wow…hermosa-dijo el chico mirándola de arriba abajo haciendo sonrojar a Lily.

-Pues tu también te vez bien…pero recuerda que después de esto…

-Si, si…ya se-dijo James con tristeza disimulada-pero ahora, el pueblo nos espera-dijo tendiéndole el brazo, Lily lo miro con desconfianza, pero finalmente sonrió y lo tomo, saliendo ambos por el retrajo dejando bocas abiertas de la impresión de verlos juntos a su paso.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Bueno Chicas aquí las dejo-anuncio Bell cuando ella, Nie y Day llegaron a la parte comercial del pueblo.

-¿Cómo¿Te vas?-se extraño Nie.

-Si, es que…bueno, me tengo que encontrar con alguien-Exclamo Bell y miro de manera significativa a su amiga.

-Ah si…Bueno, supongo que te veremos mas tarde-dijo Nie y arrastro a Day hacia la primera tienda que vio. Bell suspiro y se dirigió hacia las tres escobas sin saber que un chico de ojos grises la seguía picado por la curiosidad y un poquito de celos, cosa que el negaba, de con quien podía haber quedado la chica.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¿Con quien a quedado Bell?-pregunto Day distraída mientras curioseaba en la tienda de ropa muggle.

-No se…supongo que con algún chico-mintió Nie, ella y Lily sabían quien era pero Bell no había querido contárselo a Day y ellas respetaban eso.

-Bueno Nie, yo también quede con alguien-anuncio Day.

-Bueno, entonces no hagas esperar a Chris-dijo Nie empujándola hacia la salida.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Ay, vete ya-le dijo Nie y luego rió, pero después se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola.

-¿Y ahora…?-se pregunto-iré a la librería, tal vez haya algo bueno…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Lily y James caminaban hablando animadamente por las calles de Hogsmeade, Lily tenía que reconocer que el chico no era tan desagradable y tenía su gracia. Habían llegado a un pequeño parque y ninguno supo como salio el tema de las familias.

-Bueno, mi padre espera que yo me case con una sangre limpia-comento el chico y Lily con eso se sintió un poco mas sin saber por que-pero yo se que aceptara mi decisión sea cual sea-agrego después-y, bueno mi madre me apoyara en todo, de eso estoy seguro-continua con una sonrisa-y tu ¿Qué tal tu familia?

-Bueno, mis padres, ambos fundaron un hospital, son doctores, medímagos en el mundo mágico-aclaro la pelirroja-y mi hermana, buena ella prácticamente me odia…

-¿Te odia?-se sorprendió James.

-Si, eso es lo que ella dice, pero yo pienso que son solo celos, desde pequeña mis padres me consentían mas a mi y luego cuando llego mi cara diciéndome que era bruja, Petunia, mi hermana, declaro delante de toda la familia que me odiaba, que era una anormal…-suspiro Lily con tristeza.

-No entiendo por que te odia si eres una chica extraordinaria-dijo James sin darse cuenta de lo que decía y Lily se sonrojo-Bueno dejemos este tema… ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto el chico.

-No se…sorpréndeme-contesto Lily con una sonrisa que a James le pareció preciosa, haría que ese día fuera inolvidable para ella, para ambos…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Bell llego frente al local sin decidirse si entrar o no pero finalmente suspiro, tomo valor y abrió encontrándose con el lugar lleno como de costumbre. Busco con la mirada y lo vio…allí sentado tranquilamente, la chica frunció el entrecejo y se acerco.

-Hija…-murmuro el hombre al verla.

-Yo no soy su hija señor-aclaro Bell con frialdad.

-Por favor Arabella, no puede…

-Oh si puede, usted dejo de ser mi padre en el mismo momento en que me traiciono a mí, a mis hermanos…a mi madre…según usted, la persona que mas amaba-dijo Bell dolida.

-Tuve que hacerlo…

-¡¿Tuviste que hacerlo?!...¡¿acaso no podías decir que no?!-exclamo Bell, y varios se voltearon a verla.

-A esa gente no se le dice que no hija…

-¡YA TE LO DIJE¡YO NO SOY TU HIJA!-grito Bell al borde de una colapso nervioso y ahora si que todos voltearon a verla pero no le importo-yo a usted lo doy por muerto y enterrado, no vuelva a acercarse a mi o a mi familia, por que estoy segura de que mi madre te perdonaría y no quiero que ella sufra por alguien como tu, no vales la pena, no quiero volver a escuchar sus excusas…hasta nunca-y Bell salio del lugar al borde de las lagrimas sin saber que Sirius había escuchado toda la conversación y miraba, oculto, como aquel hombre suspiraba con tristeza, sacaba unas monedas dejándolas sobre la mesa y se marchaba y sin dudarlo Sirius siguió a Bell.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Nie entro en la librería y empezó a recorrerla. Se dirigió a la sección de novelas muggles buscando algún libro que llamara su atención y uno lo hizo, pero la cosa era que esta demasiado alto y por la que la chica saltara no lo alcanzaba.

-Estupido libro…-mascullo la rubia y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, alguien lo alcanzo y se lo tendió-gracias-dijo Nie sin saber quien era aun un.

-De nada-respondió el chico.

-¡Lupin!-exclamo Nie sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah no se, haber, esto es una librería, pues a lo mejor buscando un libro-dijo Remus con ironía.

-No uses ese tono conmigo jovencito-amenazo Nie como si fuera una madre regañando a su hijo.

-Ya, lo siento-dijo Remus alzando las manos-¿Dónde están tus amigas?

-Repartidas por todo Hogsmeade-respondió simplemente la chica-¿Y los tuyos?

-Igual-se limito a contestar el chico-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?-pregunto Remus, Nie lo miro un segundo dudando pero luego se encogió de hombros, pago el libro, cosa que Remus insistió en hacer el, y cinco minutos después salieron los dos de la librería con Nie que llevaba su libro contra el pecho.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Bell caminaba rápidamente por las calles del pueblo queriendo salir lo antes posible de la multitud que la miraba raro por estar tan apresura, ella solo quería estar sola…Finalmente se hecho a correr y solo se detuvo cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie cerca. Se sentó en una banca, subió sus piernas y abrazo sus rodillas escondiendo su cabeza en ellas mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Le dolía todo lo que había pasado, no sabia de donde había sacado el valor de decirle todo eso a su padre, pero no podía dejar que alguien como el se acercara a su familia, después de todo lo que hizo, después de todo el daño que causo…De repente Bell sintió como algo se sentaba a su lado, levanto la vista asustada y se encontró con un enorme perro negro que la observaba con sus ojos grises.

-Hola bonito-sonrió Bell acariciándole detrás de las orejas-¿Qué haces aquí¿Tienes dueño?-pregunto Bell pero no encontró ningún collar o algo-¿vienes a hacerme compañía?-pregunto de nuevo dejando escapar mas lagrimas, el perro se acerco a ella y la chica lo abrazo. Se quedo así un rato hasta que un par de estrellas le hicieron ver lo tarde que era.

-Será mejor que me valla, deben estar preocupadas-suspiro Bell y luego miro al perro-gracias, gracias por estar aquí, espero que podamos vernos de nuevo-y le dio un beso en la nariz, le sonrió por ultima vez y se fue y donde antes había estado el perro ahora había un muchacho de 17 años mirando el lugar por donde se había ido la chica.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¡Bell! Cariño, hasta que llegaste-dijo Nie en actitud de madre preocupada cuando vio aparecer a su amiga por el retrato-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto cuando Bell se sentó con ellas.

-Solo estaba paseando por ahí-contesto simplemente la chica.

-¿Y como te fue con…con tu ya sabes quien?-pregunto Lily preocupada.

-Bueno…-y les contó todo lo que paso, excepto la parte del encuentro con el perro, aunque sonara tonto, quería guardar eso para ella.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Nie sinceramente.

-Ay chicas, no se sientan culpables por mi-dijo Bell, no quería que ellas lo pasaran mal por su culpa, suficiente tenia ella sola-yo sabia que esto pasaría de todos modos-suspiro-pero bueno… ¿Y como te fue en tu cita Lily¿ya tenemos fecha para la boda?-bromeo cambiando de tema.

-No digas tonterías…-dijo Lily algo sonrojada-ustedes saben que después de esto el me dejara en paz-y la pelirroja les relato lo sucedido (el siguiente Flash back es del momento de la cita de Lily y James, cuando la chica dice que la sorprenda, si están algo perdidos lean mas arriba, pero confió en su buena memoria D)

_**Flash Back**_

_Como había dicho James, tenía toda la tarde planeada y la pasaron en grande. Al poco tiempo después, Lily estaba llena de regalos por parte de James, este como sabia que a la pelirroja no le gustaba que le regalaran cosas demasiado caras, le regalaba peluches y cosas así. Lily realmente lo estaba pasando bien, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que podría divertirse tanto en una cita con James Potter, en realidad nunca se le paso por la cabeza que podría tener una cita con James Potter. Pero como todo tiene que llagar a su fin, la cita termino, ahora ambos estaban regresando al castillo._

_-Bueno Potter…me lo pase muy bien, cosa que nunca imagine, enserio-empezó Lily rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado en torno a ellos-pero…un trato es un trato y…_

_-Si, Lily, ya se…no me lo repitas-suspiro el chico con tristeza y esta vez no la disimulo-bien, será mejor que me valla-dijo después de unos minutos de silencio._

_-Si…_

_-Gracias Lily._

_-¿Eh¿Por qué?-pregunto esta extrañada._

_-Por hacer uno de mis sueño realidad-dijo James mirándola a los ojos y Lily fue consiente de cómo se sonrojo._

_-De nada supongo-contesto la chica, por un momento estuvo tentada a no hacerlo pero finalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, le sonrió y se fue hacia su sala común…_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-…Y eso es todo-termino Lily.

-¿Estas segura de lo que hiciste cielo?-pregunto Nie preocupada.

-Si, estoy segur, ya Salía con él y me dejaba en paz, ese era el trato-dijo Lily con voz firme, en ese momento James bajo por las escaleras de los chicos con Remus, Sirius y Peter y salieron por el retrato y James ni siquiera miro a la pelirroja que sintió algo extraño ante lo sucedido, como una punzada en el pecho…

-Valla…y yo que pensaba que Potter no lo cumpliría…-comento Bell sorprendida-Pero bueno, es lo que quieres ¿no?-y se fue a su habitación a descansar, hoy había sido un día lleno de emociones, Nie la siguió pero antes miro preocupada a la pelirroja, estuvo tentada a decir algo, pero finalmente se arrepintió y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

-Si…eso es lo que quiero…-suspiro Lily, se quedo un momento más en la sala común hasta que decidió subir.

_**¡Wolas!**_

**_¿Como andan? Espero que bien, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, se que tenia que haberlo hecho hace mucho, pero es que se me presentaron algunas cosas que me ocupaban la mayor parte del tiempo, pero bueno para que los aburro con eso. Espero que les haya gustado el capi ¿si?, a mi particularmente, este capi me gusto mucho como quedo, espero que ustedes sean de la misma opinión ), tratare de actualizar pronto, tampoco quiero yo demorarme mucho, dejen reviews ¿si?, quiero agradecerles a todos los que hasta ahora han apoyado la historia, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir. Y Como siempre, aquí les van algunos adelantos…_**

**Adelantos:**

**-Pues soy la excepción, yo no veo lo que tu te empeñas en llamar encanto, cosa de la cual careces-dijo Bell-yo jamás me fijaría en una cosa como tu-agrego después despectiva.**

**-¿A si?, eso lo veremos-y con el orgullo herido, Sirius tomo a Bell de la cintura y…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

…**En ese momento una lechuza se poso en su hombro trayendo una carta de color negro con el sello del ministerio, tenia un presentimiento de lo que podía decir, desde que su padre había hecho lo que hizo, temía el momento en que esa carta llegara a sus manos…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Bell caminaba por largos pasillo de la que alguna vez, fue su casa, ahora ya no le pertenecía nada de lo que allí había, excepto una pequeña fortuna heredada de su madre, pero la pregunta aquí era… ¿Qué hacia allí?...**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Bueno eso es todo, son poquitos por que el próximo Chap no será muy largo. Bien, creo que eso todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora…_**

**_Nos leemos pronto, muchos besos_**

**_Chika Black._**


	11. No puede ser

**Capitulo 11: No puede ser.**

_-Valla…y yo que pensaba que Potter no lo cumpliría…-comento Bell sorprendida-Pero bueno, es lo que quieres ¿no?-y se fue a su habitación a descansar, hoy había sido un día lleno de emociones, Nie la siguió pero antes miro preocupada a la pelirroja, estuvo tentada a decir algo, pero finalmente se arrepintió y siguió subiendo las escaleras._

_-Si…eso es lo que quiero…-suspiro Lily, se quedo un momento más en la sala común hasta que decidió subir._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

James mientras tanto, había puesto a sus amigos al corriente de lo ocurrido en su cita y francamente no estaba muy con eso de tener que olvidarse de la pelirroja.

-Relájate Prongs, es cosa de minutos para que la pelirroja loca esa, se de cuenta de que te esta loca por ti-le dijo Sirius estando los tres en su _"sala secreta"_, mientras que Peter se había ido con su novia (que debía ser ciega para fijarse en una cosa como esa)

-No Padfoot, prometí dejar a Lily en paz y eso es lo que voy a hacer, me olvidare de ella-dijo James.

-¿Seguro?-dudo Remus.

-Completamente-dijo James muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Bueno, solo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto-deseo Remus en un suspiro.

-claro que lo estoy haciendo… ¿verdad?-dijo mirando a sus amigos que se encogieron de hombre-como sea, será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo saliendo de la sala seguido de sus amigos.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Había pasado una semana desde aquella salida a Hogsmeade y las cosas seguían igual…bueno, no igual. En primer lugar estaba el hecho de que Remus y Nie hablaban muy a menudo y parecían llevarse genial, cuando antes la chica no podía estar cerca de el. En segundo lugar Bell había vuelto a sus discusiones con Sirius y todo por que, hace dos días había visto como el chico se besaba con una chica de Ravenclaw y aunque ella no lo admitía, sus amigas sabían que sentía celos.Y ahora discutían por prácticamente cualquier cosa. Y en tercer y último lugar: Lily y James, que prácticamente se ignoraban y hacían como si el otro no existiera, pero ambos lo estaban pasando mal, aunque la diferencia estaba en que James sabía por que y Lily no, pero no tardaría en descubrirlo…espero.

Además ese día no seria muy agradable para una de las tres chicas…

Eran cerca de las 21:30 de la noche y los estudiantes se encontraban cenando en medio de una acostumbrada discusión entre Bell y Sirius, solo que esta ya estaba pasando el limite.

-Black, quieres por favor desaparecer de mi vista-pidió Bell exasperada.

-Ay¿como me dices eso bonita?...en este lugar no hay nadie que se me resista y dudo que tu seas la excepción…

-Pues yo soy la excepción. Yo me resisto a lo que tu te empeñas en llamar encanto, cosa que yo no logro ver-dijo Bell ácidamente-y james me fijaría en una cosa como tu-agrego después.

-¿Ah si?, pues eso lo veremos-y con el orgullo herido, Sirius tomo a Bell de la cintura y la beso enfrente de todos que se quedaron con la boca abierta. La pelinegra se separo rápidamente, terriblemente sonrojada, levanto una mano y esa fue la cachetada mas dolorosa que haya recibido un chico en la historia de Hogwarts

-¡Eres un estúpido Black¡¿Cómo te atreves¡Te odio!-le grito Bell para luego salir corriendo del gran comedor.

-Ahora si te pasaste Black-dijo Lily y por su voz parecía decepcionada, antes de seguir a su amiga.

-¿Pero que hice?-pregunto el moreno con una mano en su mejilla adolorida.

-Te voy a decir algo Virus-dijo de pronto Nie muy seria-a pesar de que Bell es lo que a todo chico le gusta, ella es muy insegura y sensible. Arabella es de las personas que todo lo malo que pasa le afecta, lo absorbe todo. Bell a pasado por mucho en esta vida y después de lo de recién…-dijo Nie negando con la cabeza.

-Fue solo un beso…-dijo Sirius que pensaba que la reacción de la chica fue exagerada.

-Para Bell no fue solo un beso Sirius, para ella fue su…fue su primer beso-dijo la chica sorprendiendo a los tres merodeadores y en especial a Sirius-ahora le quitaste la ilusión que toda chica tiene con respecto a su primer beso. No esperes que después de esto, te perdone-y salio del gran comedor dejando a los chicos en un silencio sepulcral. Sirius no sabia si estar feliz o triste. Feliz por haber sido el primero en besar a Bell o triste por haber hecho justamente eso.

Lily y Nie llegaron a su habitación encontrándose a Bell llorando en su cama.

-Calma cielo-le dijo Nie mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Si, no vale la pena llorar por el-le dijo Lily de la misma manera.

-Es que…es que no puedo creer que lo haya hecho… ¡lo odio¿Cómo se atavió?-sollozo la chica-mi primer beso…que forma de recibirlo ¿no?...en medio de una discusión y para colmo a la fuerza-dijo Bell golpeando la almohada. Lily y Nie se miraron, era la primera vez que no sabían que decir y también era uno de los pocos momentos en los que Bell se desmoronaba de esa forma. La primera vez que la habían visto así, fue cuando su padre hizo todo aquello.

Bell, de las tres, era la mas fuerte, la que se tomaba todo a la ligera, a la que no le importaba nada y que era el soporte de sus amigas cuando estaban mal, pero todos alguna vez hemos sentido que explotamos, que tenemos ganas de llorar, gritar y de sacar todo lo que tenemos dentro.-chicas, voy a dar una vuelta-anuncio la chica.

-Bell¿estas segura?-pregunto Nie.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-ofreció Lily preocupada.

-No…gracias, pero necesito pensar-repuso la chica sonriendo ligeramente.

-Bueno, de todos modos, estaremos aquí ni nos necesitas-dijo Nie, Bell asintió lentamente y salio de la habitación y de la sala común dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia los jardines. Cuando estaba por la altura del lago escucho...

-Bell…

-¿Qué quieres Black¿No entiendes que no quiero verte?-le dijo Bell sin voltearse y sintiendo como volvían las lagrimas a sus ojos.

-Bell…yo…yo solo…quería pedirte perdón-dijo Sirius apenado. El chico había estado como media hora debatiéndose entre ir o no ir a pedirle perdón a la chica hasta que se decidió y la cosa no estaba siendo fácil.

-¿Perdón¿De que me sirve el perdón ahora?-pregunto Bell dándose la vuelta y encarando a l chico, al cual nunca se le olvidaría esa imagen, de la segunda vez que la veía llorar y en las veces se había visto tan frágil, tal vulnerable.-¿acaso no entiendes que el daño ya lo hiciste¿Qué con un simple perdón no vas a hacer que yo olvide todo?-siguió preguntando la chica dolida.

-Yo…yo no sabia que…que era tu…

-¿Qué era mi primer beso?... ¿Que mas da si es así?...tu no tenias derecho a hacerlo de todos modos…con esto Black…me arruinaste la vida… ¿entiendes?... ¡me la arruinaste!-termino gritando la muchacha y en ese momento una lechuza entro por una ventana y se poso en su hombro trayendo consigo una carta de color negra con el sello del ministerio. Temiendo lo que podía decir esa carta, la tomo con manos temblorosas y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo, Había temido el día que llegara esa carta desde que su padre hizo todo aquello. Sirius observaba todo eso en silencio y muy confuso. La chica abrió la carta lentamente y comenzó a leer mentalmente:

_Estimada señorita Figg:_

_Lamentamos mucho tener que informarle que el día de hoy, a las 14:30, su familia fue asesinada por los seguidores de Quien-usted-sabe. Nuestro más sentido pésame…_

_Jillian Dashwood_

_Departamento de aurors_

_Ministerio de magia._

-No…no puede…no…-negaba Bell dejando caer la carta al tiempo que numerosas lagrimas mojaban su cara.

-Bell…-llamo Sirius preocupado pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido para sujetar a la chica, se había desmayado y sin perder tiempo, la llevo a la enfermería.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste Black?!-bramo Lily 10 minutos después cuando ella, Nie y Sirius estaban en la enfermería esperando para saber algo de Bell.

-Yo no le hice nada-se defendió el chico.

-¿Y como es que entonces esta aquí?-pregunto Nie, mas calmada que Lily.

-Pues…no se…solo se desmayo…-respondió Sirius igual de confuso que las dos chicas.

-¿Se desmayo¿y por que se desmayo?-pregunto Lily con expresión amenazante.

-Solo se desmayo…después de leer la carta-contesto Sirius, aunque no quisiera aparentarlo, estaba preocupado.

-¿Carta¿Qué carta?-pregunto Nie extrañada.

-Esta...-y Sirius se las tendió.

-¡Oh dios!-exclamo Lily después de leer su contenido.

-Pobre Bell…-musito Nie que estaba punto de llorar.

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sirius que a pesar de haber tenido la carta en sus mano, no había querido leerla, pero las chicas no llegaron a contestar, ya que en ese momento Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta.

-¿Y Bell¿Cómo esta?-preguntados las chicas apenas salio.

-La señorita Figg esta bien, solo hubo un pequeño problema en su sistema nervioso. Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo-explico la enfermera con algo de reprobación.

-¿Podemos verla?-pregunto Lily.

-Preferiría que no, necesita descansar. Mañana por la mañana saldrá-dijo y cerro la puerta, las chicas hicieron muecas y se fueron a su habitación, dejando solo a Sirius quien miro un momento la puerta de la enfermería para luego suspirar y regresar con sus amigos.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Bell caminaba por largos pasillo de la que, alguna ves, fue su casa, ahora ya no le pertenecía nada de allí. Excepto una pequeña fortuna heredada de su madre, pero la pregunta aquí era… ¿Qué hacia ahí? La casa no parecía tener ningún indicio de que hubiera habido una batalla. Fue en ese momento que escucho voces, reconoció una: la de su madre, pero las otras eran totalmente extrañas para ella, pero era evidente que pertenecían a hombres. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se encontró con una escena horrible logrando que Bell comenzara a llorar. Su madre arrodillada en el suelo, llorando a sus dos pequeños hijos que al parecer yacían muertos en sus brazos y tres hombres encapuchados reían de una forma macabra. Bell se acerco a su madre y trato de tocarla pero se sorprendió al ver que su mano la traspasaba. En ese momento el hombre que estaba al medio, hablo:_

_-bueno, mejor terminemos con eso y así te reúnes con tus queridos hijos-dijo de manera fría, alzo la varita-Avada Kedabra…_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¡Nooooooo…!-Bel se despertó sobresaltada con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, Madame Pomfrey al escuchar el grito llego casi volando a su lado.

-¡Señorita Figg¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Si, si…solo fue una pesadilla, estoy bien-dijo Bell quedamente.

-Bien, entonces le sugiero que vuelva dormir, en pocas horas podrá volver a su sala común, pero antes, tómese esto-le entrego una poción de color azul brillante que sabia a rayos, pero que hizo que Bell inmediatamente se sintió bien, se acostó de nuevo y volvió a quedarse dormida, y esta vez, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

**¡Hola mi gente!**

**¿Cómo los trata la vida?...espero que bien, a mi trata genial XD. Siento mucho, mucho, la demora, pero es que no e tenido tiempo de traspasar el capitulo a Word estos días, pero no importa, aquí les he traído el capitulo que espero que les haya encantado, aunque estuvo un poquito triste ¿no?, en fin...**

**Antes de despedirme quiero proponerles algo, ustedes deciden, por mayoría. Tengo cerca de 20 capítulos de mi otra historia¿quieren que la vaya subiendo desde ya o quieren esperar a que termine esta? Esta historia, solo va a dudar hasta el último día de Hogwarts, en cambio la otra no, ya que me parecería aburrido y complicado escribir dos veces sus vidas fuera de la escuela. Eso era…Espero sus reviews, con sus opiniones, tanto por el capitulo como por lo otro.**

**Y me van a tener que perdonar, pero hoy no les dejare adelantos (muajajajajaa) XD**

**Muchos besos y abrazos**

**Chika Black.**


	12. ¡Nueva pareja!

**Capitulo 12: ¡Nueva pareja!**

Unas tres horas después, Bell se despertó y la enfermera la dejo salir de la enfermería. Le dio las gracias y salio caminado rápidamente. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que sus amigas. Llego a su sala común con la cabeza gacha y apenas piso la sala, sintió como dos personas la abrazaban y sin poder contenerse, Bell se puso a llorar, mientras que Lily y Nie la abrazaban con más fuerza haciéndole saber que estaban con ella. Subieron a su habitación y lo primero que dijo Bell fue:

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-y se sentó abatida en su cama con sus amigas a cada lado.

-Sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, no lo harás sola, nosotras estamos para ayudarte y apoyarte-le dijo Lily con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias-musito Bell.

-¿Recuerdas que cuándo estábamos en tercero decidimos que cuando saliéramos de la escuela, nos iríamos a vivir juntas?...pues eso es lo que haremos, buscaremos un lugar y viviremos las tres, como las hermanas que somos-le dijo Nie haciendo que su amiga sonriera.

-Gracias chicas, no se que haría sin ustedes-dijo Bell y las abrazo-pero los echare de menos-agrego refiriéndose a su madre y hermanos, incluso a su padre, que es como si no estuviera.

-Lo sabemos Bell, lo sabemos-le dijo Lily acariciándole el cabello.

-Escucha cariño…yo se que lo es perder a la familia, se como te sientes, pero créeme cuando te digo que tarde o temprano lo vas a superar y para eso nos tienes a nosotras, para ayudarte-le dijo Nie y Bell las volvió a abrazar pensando que ellas eran las mejores amigas que uno podría pedir.

-¿Bajamos un rato?-pregunto Lily, sus amigas asintieron y bajaron a la sala común donde encontraron a Day y a Chris, demasiado juntitos para ser simples amigos.

-Vaya, vaya…los dejamos solos 5 minutos y miren lo que pasa-comento Bell mucho mas animada que hace minutos atrás. Sus amigas sonrieron al verla intentar sentirse mejor, aunque sabían que el dolor seguía ahí y que en cualquier momento Bell podría caerse, pero ellas estarían ahí para ayudarla a levantarse. Chris y Day, rojos como tomates, les contaron que oficialmente eran novios desde hace hora y media. Las tres chicas no se sorprendieron ya que lo veían venir, pero igualmente se alegraron por ellos.

-¿Dónde esta Will?-pregunto de pronto Lily, Day y Chris se miraron nerviosos y las chicas los miraron con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Él…él esta…esta con…

-¿Con…?

-Él esta con Alexa-dijo rápidamente Chris temiendo la reacción de sus amigas.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las tres a la vez.

-¡¿Cómo le permitiste ir con ella?!-exclamo Nie.

-Pero…es que…

-Tenemos que salvarlo de las garras de esa arpía-dijo Bell y comenzó a caminar hacia el retardo de la dama gorda seguida de sus amigas.

-¡Esperen!-dijo Day interponiéndose entre ellas y el retrato-él sabe lo que hace ¿no?, además Alexa no parece una mala chica, puede que sus amigas lo sean, pero creo que ella no es como ustedes creen-dijo la chica tratando de hacer entrar en razón a sus amigas.

-¿Y como estas tan segura de eso?-pregunto Nie mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pues…no lo se…llámenme loca, pero…es lo que siento-respondió Day y sus amigas se miraron entre ellas.

-De acuerdo, no haremos nada, dejaremos que Will haga lo que quiera con respecto a Alexa-cedió al final Lily suspirando.

Una semana había pasado desde aquella conversación en la sala común y como las chicas prometieron, dejaron que Will hiciera su vida tranquilo y fue una gran noticia cuando el lunes por la mañana, Will apareció en el gran comedor tomando de la mano con Alexa Treinch. Las chicas aun no estaban del todo de acuerdo con esa relación pero se abstenían de hacer algún comentario al respecto, a decir verdad, la chica no era del todo desagradable, resulto tener mucho más cerebro de lo que pensaban y además, se llevaba muy bien con Day. También durante esa semana, Bell se había negado en rotundo a dirigirle la palabra a Sirius ni siquiera para insultarlo, de hecho, lo ignoraba completamente y eso al muchacho, le molestaba un poco y por más que trataba de hablar con la chica, esta no lo pescaba ni en bajada. Bell, con respecto a su madre y hermanos, poco a poco lo iba asumiendo, aunque aun por las noches lloraba pensando que ya nunca más los volvería a ver.

Lily por otro lado, se sentía mal cada vez que James pasaba a su lado y la ignoraba y esto al chico también le dolía pero había prometido que no la volvería a molestar y eso era lo que hacia (eso pensaba él), mientras que Lily solo se decía que lo que sentía era por la pura costumbre de que James le pidiera salir 10 veces al día, pero ya se le pasaría, era algo pasajero, eso era lo que ella se decía para consolarse. Por otro lado estaban Remus y Nie, el primero ya había descubierto que era lo que sentía por la chica rubia, se lo había estado preguntando desde que Dumbledore les mando ese castigo de dormir juntos en la misma habitación, pero aun no se sentía con el valor de confesárselo, no sabia como se lo tomaría. Además estaba el hecho de lo que él era, su "pequeño problema peludo", como James lo llamaba, una cosa era que la chica no despreciara a los hombres lobo y otra muy distintas era mantener una relación con uno. Mientras que Nie sabia lo que sentía por aquel chico de ojos dorados, pero quería que el diera el primer paso, si es que él sentía algo por ella. Aun no les había dicho a sus amigas sobre sus sentimientos por Remus, temía como se lo podrían tomar, pero sabía que les tenía que decir y ese era el momento perfecto. Las tres estaban en su habitación preparándose para dormir.

-Chicas…-llamo Nie, las otras dos la miraron-tengo…tengo que decirles algo…-dijo la rubia sentándose en su cama.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Bell preocupada a verla tan seria.

-No, no es nada grave…bueno, eso depende de cómo se lo tomen ustedes…-contesto Nie.

-A ver… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Lily sentándose a su lado.

-Es que…yo estoy e…

-¡¿Embarazada?!-grito Bell con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Dios santo Arabella! ¡¿Cómo dices eso?!-exclamo Nie roja como el cabello de Lily-¡Claro que no estoy embarazada, solo tengo 17 años!-exclamo la chica acalorada.

-¡Uf!...menos mal…soy demasiado joven como para ser tía-suspiro la pelinegra haciendo que Lily riera-entonces si no estas embarazada ¿Qué puede ser tan grave?

-Es que…Bueno, lo que pasa es que…estoy enamorada…-murmuro Nie con la vista baja.

-Pero eso no es malo cielo-la interrumpió Lily extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

-…Y es de Remus-termino de decir.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Bell y Nie se temió su reacción.

-Paso, simplemente paso, ya no puedo hacer nada-dijo la chica

-Pero…pero… ¡Es un merodeador!-exclamo Bell.

-Ya bájale Bell, Nie se enamoro y punto, uno no decide de quien enamorarse-dijo Lily sorprendiendo a sus amigas, en especial a la rubia-además, Remus no parece mal chico-agrego después, Bell no encontró nada para rebatirle por lo que se quedo callado-¿Y se lo piensas decir?

-No se… ¿Y que pasaría si el no siente lo mismo?-pregunto la chica acongojada-además somos amigos, no quiero echar a perder esa amistad por esto-suspiro Nie cayendo de espalda en su cama.

-Vamos Nie, al chico se le nota a leguas que le gustas-dijo Bell, que a pesar de haber reaccionado de mala manera al principio, ahora la apoyaba.

-Pero y si…

-Escucha cielo, nunca sabrás que es lo que siente Remus si tú no se lo dices y si esta relación de amistad se estropea seria una estupidez, eres un Gryffindor, tienes que ser valiente-dijo Lily tomándola por los hombros.

-Tienes razón, tengo que decírselo-dijo Nie y avanzo hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir y enfrentarlo como valiente Gryffindor que era, tomo el poco y…se devolvió y se sentó en su cama-no puedo…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Mientras eso pasaba en la habitación de las chicas, en la de los chicos James estaba tirado en su cama leyendo "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo jugando Snap explosivo con Peter y Remus estaba boca arriba en su cama mirando el techo con expresión pensativa.

-¿Sucede algo Lunático?-pregunto James al fijarse en su expresión.

-Si…-suspiro este, james y Sirius se miraron y volvieron a mirar a su amigo.

-Vamos Lunático, puedes contarnos lo que sea-le dijo Sirius olvidándose del juego de cartas con Peter.

-Es que…yo…creo que me enamore…-murmuro el chico con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Enserio? ¡Pero eso es genial!-exclamo James sonriendo.

-¿Y quien es la afortunada de poseer el amor de un merodeador?-pregunto Sirius.

-Ella…pues, ella es…Yannie Watson-musito de nuevo y sus amigos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Yannie Watson? ¿Qué Yannie? ¿La misma chica de Gryffindor? ¿La amiga de Lily Evans y Arabella Figg?-pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

-¿Conoces a otra?-pregunto Remus a su ves.

-Wow…eso si que es un sorpresa-dijo James-¿y cuando se los vas a decir?

-Nunca…

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron los otros dos-¿cómo que nunca?...eso es mucho tiempo ¿sabes?

-No se lo diré porque, por un lado no se si ella siente lo mismo y por el otro lado esta lo que yo soy…

-¡Ay! No empieces con tu drama Lunático-le advirtió James-lo que tú eres no te impide tener una vida normal, además estoy seguro que si se lo dices y le explicas ella lo entenderá, Watson no es como las otras chicas-le dijo el chico.

-Saca ese valor y dile lo que sientes a esa chica-lo animo Sirius y entre el y James empujaron a Remus hacia fuera y le cerraron la puerta sin darle tiempo al muchacho a decir algo. El chico se quedo ahí parado sin saber que hacer y después de unos segundos, maldiciendo a los amigos que tenia, bajo a la sala común a pensar un poco, estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras cuando por la de las chicas, Nie hacia lo mismo, _"ya estoy aquí, así que…¿Qué pierdo con intentarlo?"_ pensó Remus mirándola.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Tú primero-volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo, se sonrieron tímidamente y los dos se sentaron en un sillón frente al fuego, ambos sumamente nerviosos-puedes empezar tú-le dijo Remus a la chica que se puso completamente roja, extrañando a Remus.

-Oh no, lo mió puede esperar, empieza tú-le dijo Nie nerviosa.

-Bueno, yo…yo…-_"vamos Lunático, tranquilízate, tú puedes" _se animo el chico, suspiro una vez más y miro a Nie a los ojos-Nie…-la chica se sobresalto ligeramente, él nunca la había llamado por su diminutivo-en lo que llevamos de amigos, me he estado preguntando que es lo que siento cada vez que me miras, me hablas o me regalas una de tus hermosas sonrisa…-Nie estaba segura de que su cara estaba completamente roja y sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho-…no paro de pensar en ti y hace poco me di cuneta de que lo que sentía por ti era amor…que me enamore de ti-Remus dijo todo esto sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y también sentía que su corazón estaba apunto de escapar.

-Remus yo…yo…

-No digas nada, no importa…ya dije lo que quería decir, no es necesario que digas algo, de todos modos yo…

-¿Me quieres escuchar?-lo interrumpió Nie y Remus se callo enseguida, Nie tomo su cara entre sus manos-yo también te amo Remus, pero no te lo quería decir por que pensé que si lo hacia, nuestra amistad de echaría a perder, además la inseguridad de que tu no sintieras lo mismo también influyo-dijo Nie con una pequeña sonrisa, Remus también sonrió, la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

-¡Ay! ¡Creo que voy a llorar!-dijo de pronto la voz de Bell haciendo que se separaran rápidamente y voltearan a ver a la chica que estaba sentada a los pies de la escalera de las chicas con Lily y Day a un lado, la primera se pego en la frente y la segunda negó con la cabeza, ambas por la interrupción de Bell.

-¿Estaban espiando?-pregunto Nie medio enfadada.

-Nosotras no somos las únicas-dijo Day apuntando hacia la escalera de los chicos donde estaban James, Sirius, Will y Chris.

-¡Ellos nos obligaron!-exclamaron Will y Chris apuntando a los merodeadores.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-contradijo James.

-¡Fueron ustedes quienes nos obligaron!-dijo Sirius.

-Esto es increíble ¿Es que acaso ya no se puede tener privacidad?-se pregunto Nie molesta.

-En fin, ya que estamos todos aquí, Nie ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Remus, la chica sonrió feliz y lo abrazo fuertemente, cuando un sollozo les llamo la atención, voltearon a ver y descubrieron a Bell secándose unas lagrimas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto al ver que todos la observaban-soy sensible-se defendió a modo de respuesta, los demás negaron con la cabeza y felicitaron a la nueva pareja.

-Una cosa Remus-dijo Day de pronto.

-Si le haces daño a nuestra amiga…-comenzó Lily.

-No podrás ver crecer a tus hijos y sabes por que, porque no podrás tenerlos D -termino de decir Bell sonriente, Remus asintió pensando que esas chicas estaban algo…desequilibradas.

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡LO SIENTOOOOOOO!!!!! ¡¡¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!!! PERDÓNENME, lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero es que en este tiempo me pasaron tantas cosas que no valen la pena escribir aquí, como sea, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, que personalmente a mi me gusto mucho y creo que a ustedes también D**_

_**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**_

_**Un beso grande a todos**_

_**Chica Black**_

_**PD: disculpen el titulo del capitulo, es algo tonto ¿no creen? XD**_


	13. Peticion y una verdad

_**Capitulo 13: Petición y una verdad.**_

Octubre pasó volando entre una cosa y otra y entre ellas el primer partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw; 190 a 170 al favor de los leones. Y lo más relevante era el noviazgo entre Remus Lupin y Yannie Watson, a los dos se les veía muy bien juntos y las fans del merodeador ya se habían resignado a que este ya no estaba disponible. Faltaba solo una semana para Hallowen y los alumnos en estos momentos estaban en el gran comedor para la cena. Luego de esta, el director se puso de pie.

-Como ya saben, el 31 de octubre es Hallowen y para celebrar esa fecha, se realizara un baile de disfraces, es su elección si deciden venir en parejas o no. El baile comenzara a las 9 y terminada a las 3 en punto y solo podrán asistir los alumnos de cuarto hacia arriba-dijo Dumbledore alzando un poco la voz para hacerse oír entre algunas quejas por parte de los alumnos mas pequeños-eso es todo, pueden retirarse-los alumnos se pusieron de pie y se fueron a sus salas comunes mientras comentaban la noticia.

Pero antes de que las chicas, Will y Chris salieran, el director les dijo que los quería ver en su despacho.

-¿Para que nos querrá?-se pregunto Nie de camino a su despacho.

-Yo que se…nosotros no hemos hecho nada-respondió Bell. Llegaron frente a la gárgola y Lily le dio la contraseña.

-¿Y para que nos quería ver profesor?-pregunto Bell, una vez ya frente a él.

-Quiero pedirles una favor-dijo este mirándolos con una brillo en sus ojos.

-Usted dirá-le dijo Nie.

-quiero que toquen en el baile

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos, pero el que mas se escucho fue el de Lily.

-Eso…que quiero que toquen en el baile-repitió Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-Pe…pero…-trataba de decir Lily pero las palabras se le atascaban debido a la sorpresa que le causo la noticia, sin mencionar su miedo a cantar en publico.

-¿Nos permite un segundo?-pidió Will a su director, este asintió y salio de su despacho.

-No-Lily fue la primera en hablar.

-Por favor Lily, es una gran oportunidad-le dijo Bell emocionada.

-No se tienen por que enterar de que nosotros seremos los que toquemos-dijo de pronto Day y Lily la miro-es un baile de disfraces ¿no?, con antifaz y toda la cosa, podemos usar los nuestros mientras toquemos y nadie sabrá quien toca-explico la pelinaranja. Lily se lo pensó un momento.

-Venga Lily, por fis-rogaron sus amigos. La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior aun insegura.

-De acuerdo, acepto-suspiro Lily al final. El director volvió a entrar y le comunicaron su decisión.

-Excelente chicos, entonces en una semana tocaran en el bailé-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-ahora pueden retirarse.

-No puedo creer lo que vamos a hacer-dijo Lily cuando iban camino a su sala común.

-Vamos Lily, relájate-le dijo Chris que caminaba de la mano con Day.

-¿Qué me relaje? ¡¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?!...nunca he tocado frente a un publico, ¿Qué pasara si me trabo? ¿Y si se me olvidan las letras...?-decía Lily nerviosa.

-Lily, Lily-Bell la tomo por los hombros-repite conmigo: "no pasara nada"...tranquila amiga, nos saldrá genial...-la tranquilizo.

-Si Lily, no te preocupes-le dijo Nie-ahora tenemos que ver que vamos a tocar...-dijo Nie pensativa.

-Day... ¿sabes tocar guitarra?-pregunto Bell con una sonrisa...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Faltaban cerca de dos semanas para el baile y el grupo se paso la mayor parte del tiempo ensayando y Lily cada vez estaba mas nerviosa.

En estos momentos, las tres chicas estaban en su habitación, Day y Chris estaban en una de sus "escapaditas" al igual que Will y Alexa.

-Emm...chicas...yo, tengo algo que decirles-dijo de pronto Nie rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellas.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lily distraída.

-Yo...bueno...yo...le conté a Remus sobre el grupo-dijo Nie, lo último rápidamente.

-1...2...3...-contó Bell con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué?!-fue tal el grito que pego Lily, que toda la torre Gryffindor se sobresalto. Lily se levanto de su cama y salio de la habitación.

-¡Ey Lily ¿A dónde vas?!-preguntó Bell un poco asustada de lo que pudiera hacer Lily y salio detrás de ella.

-A aclarar un par de puntos-respondió la pelirroja. En la sala común, estaban los merodeadores jugando ajedrez y unos cuantos alumnos estudiando y/o hablando. Pero las miradas se concentraron en el torbellino rojo que llego junto a los merodeadores.

-¿Por qué el grito Evans?-preguntó James. Lily lo ignoro, tomo a Remus se la túnica y lo arrastro fuera de la sala común seguida de sus amigas, atentas a cualquier movimiento peligroso de la chica.

-¿Qué...que pasa?-preguntó Remus al estar fuera y mirando a Lily sorprendido.

-Remus, Remus, Remus...-comenzó Lily con una sonrisa que no tranquilizo nada al chico-si tú le cuentas a alguien sobre el grupo...date por muerto-cualquier rastro de sonrisa en el rostro de Lily, desapareció.

-Calma Lily, no quiero quedarme sin novio tan pronto-le dijo Nie.

-Descuida Ni, no le haré nada...si el no dice nada-dijo Lily mirando a Remus.

-Lily, sabes que no diría nada sin su autorización-le dijo Remus sinceramente y Lily sonrió.

-Si, ya lo sabía

-¿Y entonces?-se extraño Bell, sin entender por que tanto drama entonces.

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar-Lily se encogió de hombros y más fresca que una lechuga, volvió a entrar en la sala común dando saltitos, dejando a los demás atrás, todos pensando lo mismo: _"esa chica esta loca"_

Faltaba una semana para Hallowen y con él, el baile y la presentación del grupo.

-Estaré con Remus, nos vemos después-dijo Nie cuando llegaron de Hogsmeade con sus disfraces, sus amigas asintieron y la rubia salió de la habitación bajando a la sala común donde se encontró con los merodeadores, los cuales estaban con sus cabezas juntas y cuando se acerco solo escucho un: "Nie lo tiene que saber".

-¿Qué tengo que saber?-preguntó la chica haciendo que los tres jóvenes se sobresaltaran y la miraran nervioso-¿Qué tengo que saber?-repitió la muchacha,

-Nada...-se apresuro a decir Remus acercándose a ella y Nie levanto una ceja escéptica.

-Por favor, estaban hablando de mí, no soy tonta ¿saben?-dijo Nie cruzándose de brazos y mirando directamente a su novio.

-No creo que seas tonta Nie-le dijo Remus bastante serio y luego soltó un suspiro-ven, tenemos que hablar-Remus le tomo la mano y ambos salieron de la sala común dirigiéndose a los jardines y para entonces Nie ya se estaba imaginando lo que Remus le podría decir y ninguna idea que pasaba por su cabecita loca, le gustaba-Nie, yo...

-¿Vas a dejarme?-lo interrumpió la chica ya con lagrimas en los ojos y mirándolo asustada.

-¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó Remus sorprendido.

-No lo se...-respondió Nie secándose los ojos.

-Bueno, de todos modos...después de lo que te diga, no estoy muy seguro de que sigamos juntos-dijo Remus evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Remus? Me estas asustando-le dijo su novia preocupada.

-Nie, yo...yo soy...yo soy un...un licántropo...

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!**

**Aquí esta el capitulo 13, que ojala les haya gustado...personalmente yo lo encontré algo flojo, no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero estoy segura que los demás les gustaran . En el próximo capitulo tendremos la reacción de Nie y con un poco de suerte, la primera parte del baile y hablando del baile (que es de disfraces), pues quería pedirles un poco de ayuda con eso, no se muy bien de que pueden disfrazarse, no tienen por que hacer pareja, ojala puedan ayudarme, ¡se los agradecería mucho! **

**Creo también, que les dije que este fic solo seria hasta que terminaran la escuela, pero escribiendo este capitulo, cambie de idea, durara hasta la muerte de los Potter. En vez de eso, mi otro fic (que espero que también lo lean XD) durara hasta que termine Hogwarts.**

**Un besote a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Chika Black.**


	14. Reacciones

_**Capitulo 14: Reacciones**_

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**-¿Vas a dejarme?-lo interrumpió la chica ya con lagrimas en los ojos y mirándolo asustada.**_

_**-¡No¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó Remus sorprendido.**_

_**-No lo se...-respondió Nie secándose los ojos.**_

_**-Bueno, de todos modos...después de lo que te diga, no estoy muy seguro de que sigamos juntos-dijo Remus evitando mirarla a los ojos.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede Remus? Me estas asustando-le dijo su novia preocupada.**_

_**-Nie, yo...yo soy...yo soy un...un licántropo...**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Nie quedo congelada sin saber como reaccionar... ¿un licántropo¿Remus un licántropo? Y tomo comenzó a tener sentido...sus salidas una vez al mes, cuando se veía pálido y débil... ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?...

-Yo...Remus yo...no...No sé...-tartamudeó la chica completamente aturdida-Me tengo que ir-Nie se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de vuelta al castillo, dejando aun devastado Remus. Había sido un estúpido, no tendría que haber dicho nada...ahora si que la había perdido para siempre.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Nie llego corriendo a su sala común, donde estaban los merodeadores restantes y sus amigas. La chica ignoro a todos y subió a su cuarto corriendo, con lagrimas mojando su rostro.

-¡Nie!-exclamaron sus amigas al verla.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron en su habitación. Encontraron las cortinas corridas de la cama de Nie, Bell se acerco a la cama de su amiga y trato de abrirlas, pero una leve descarga eléctrica hizo que apartara rápidamente su mano.

-¡Auch!-se quejo Bell sobando su mano y mirando con reproche las cortinas.

-Creo que quiere estar sola-dijo Day en un murmullo.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-se preguntó Lily preocupada.

-Sea lo que sea, no tenía por que electrocutar las cortinas-comentó Bell resentida.

Mientras que en la sala común, tanto James como Sirius se quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina entrada de Nie y en esas condiciones. Posaron la vista en el retrato que acababa de abrirse dejando ver a un Remus con el rostro triste.

-¿Qué pasa Lunático?-preguntó James a su amigo, este solo los miró antes de subir a su habitación, James y Sirius se miraron antes de seguirlo-¿Remus?

-Soy un idiota-soltó Remus dejándose caer de espaldas en su cama y tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó? Watson llego llorando-dijo Sirius. Remus se imaginó el rostro de Nie bañado en lágrimas y eso lo hundió aún más.

-Nunca debí decirle que soy un licántropo-murmuró Remus abatido.

-¿Se lo dijiste¿Y como lo tomó?-pregunta estúpida por parte de Peter y tanto James como Sirius lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-El hecho de que ella aya salido corriendo y aya llegado llorando¿no te dice nada Peter?-comentó Remus mirando el techo con abatimiento.

-Watson no parece ser el tipo de chica a la que le importaría eso-comentó Sirius sentándose en su cama.

-Por favor, Sirius, a cualquier chica le importaría si sale con un licántropo-dijo Remus.

-A lo mejor su reacción fue solo de la sorpresa de la noticia-intento James animarlo.

-NO nos engañemos chicos-Remus se puso de pie-Ahora mismo debe estar pensando que soy un moustro-Remus suspiro con tristeza-Necesito una ducha-y dicho esto, se encerró en el baño. Los tres amigos se miraron con preocupación sin decir nada, después de todo, mucho no había que decir.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Durante todo el día siguiente, Nie estuvo sola, esquivando a todo el mundo incluso a sus amigas. No quería hablar con nadie y el hecho de hablar con sus amigas, implicaba contarles lo de Remus y ella no era quien para hacer eso.

-Hasta que te encuentro-Nie se sobresalto y miro a Lily, quien estaba mirándola desde la puerta de la torre de astronomía. Lugar donde Nie se había refugiado casi toda la tarde de ese día.

-Lily...

-¿Me dirás que pasó ayer?-preguntó Lily sentándose junto a ella. Su amiga esquivo la mirada.

-Yo...Lily...es que...No sé...Remus...él...

-¿Te dijo que era un licántropo?-Nie miró sorprendida a su amiga.

-¿Cómo...? ...¿Tú ya lo sabías?

-Si, lo descubrí hace unos años, pero él no sabe que yo sé-dijo Lily.

-Yo...no supe como reaccionar Lily...No supe que decirle cuando me lo confeso...-dijo Nie en un susurro y Lily la abrazo.

-Creo que alguien dijo una vez que los licántropos no tenían la culpa de ser lo que eran-dijo Lily después de unos minutos de silencio-Y que dependía de la persona si se dejaba dominar con el lobo...Remus es una de las mejores personas que he conocido. A simple vista nadie diría que es un licántropo-dijo Lily con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pero lo es-replicó Nie secándose algunas lágrimas.

-Si, pero creo que eso es lo que hace a Remus tan especial ¿no?...Además, él te ama Ni y creo que no dejaras que algo ocurre solo una vez al mes, arruine la hermosa relación que mantienes con él-Lily le sonrió con dulzura. Nie la miro y también sonrió

-No sé que haría sin ti Lily, sin ti y sin Bell-dijo Nie aun abrazada a ella.

-Nada, supongo-rió Lily cuando se separaron-Aunque Bell aún sigue resentida por haberla electrocutado-le dijo la pelirroja.

-Es una exagerada-Nie rodó los ojos y ambas se pusieron de pie. Salieron de la torre y se encaminaron al gran comedor para la cena. Doblaron una esquina y se encontraron con Remus y James. Nie miro a Lily y esta asintió levemente, Remus miro a Nie y un segundo después miro el suelo.

-Mueve, Potter-le dijo Lily al chico.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme, Evans?-James la miró con picardía.

-Ya veras lo que te voy a hacer si no caminas-Lily le sonrió con fingida dulzura, James la miro divertido, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y camino hacía ella con aire despreocupado-Eres insufrible-le dijo Lily mientras caminaban.

-Y tú hermosa...

-Si no te callas, yo misma te cerrare la boca...

-¿A besos?-preguntó James con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Eres idiota!-escucharon que chillaba Lily.

Y entre Remus y Nie se formo un silencio incomodo. Remus miró a la rubia.

-Nie...yo...-pero se vio interrumpido por el inesperado abrazo de la chica.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Remus-murmuró la chica entre sollozos. Remus le devolvió el abrazo algo sorprendido-Mi reacción fue estúpida...No me importa si eres o no un licántropo, te amo-le dijo Nie separándose un poco de él y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Hablas...hablas enserio?-preguntó Remus.

-Muy enserio...Una vez te dije que los licántropos no tenían la culpa de lo que eran ¿verdad?...Bueno, pues eso va también para ti-murmuró la chica-Supongo que mi reacción fue por el impacto de la noticia... no la esperaba supongo...

-Yo...yo entendería si tú no quieres seguir siendo mi novia...

-¿No oíste nada de lo que dije, Remus?-preguntó Nie con el ceño fruncido-Te amo y quiero seguir siendo tú novia, seas o no un licántropo...no me importa-Nie le sonrió con dulzura. Remus también le sonrió y la abrazo mas fuerte, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-Eres una gran chica Nie-le dijo Remus-Te amo-el chico miro a Nie y la beso con suavidad en los labios, Nie sonrió internamente y le devolvió el beso, mientras pensaba que no podría ser más feliz sin Remus. Se sonrieron cuando se separaron y tomados de la mano se dirigieron al gran comedor.

**_ ¡Hello!_**

**_ ¡uf! después de mucho por fin subo capitulo, aunque este es algo cortito y quizás un poquito aburrido, pero prometo que el siguiente sera mejor, mucho mejor. Verán la, espero, primero parte del baile y lo que pasara en él ._**

**_Me despido_**

**_Un besote para todos!_**

**_Chika Black_**


	15. Baile, el comienzo

_**Capitulo 15: Baile, el comienzo.**_

_A dos días de baile..._

-¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Lily tan inesperadamente que Bell escupió toda la cerveza de mantequilla que tenia en la boca, Nie se callo de la silla y Day soltó un pequeño gritito.

-¡Por Merlín santo Lily¡No vuelvas a gritar de esa forma!-la regaño Nie con una mano en el corazón.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos un problema-repitió la pelirroja parándose de su cama y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Y cual seria?-preguntó Day mientras Bell limpiaba el desastre que había hecho con la cerveza.

-¿Cómo le haremos para actuar en el baile sin que nadie note nuestra ausencia?-preguntó Lily y las demás se miraron-Ah ven, tenemos un gran problema-murmuró nerviosa.

-Tranquila Lils, encontraremos la solución-le dijo Bell volviendo a sentarse en su cama.

-Pues te recuerdo que tenemos dos días para encontrar esa solución-dijo Lily dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Day.

-Pues a buscar a Will y a Chris, a lo mejor a ellos se les ocurre algo-respondió Lily saliendo de la habitación seguida de sus amigas.

-A propósito... ¿Potter aún no te ha pedido que vayas al baile con él?-preguntó Bell mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-No y es mejor que no lo haga-dijo Lily.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, Evans?-preguntó James que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones en la sala común. Lily, que no se lo esperaba, resbalo en la escalera, cayendo al suelo sentada y se levanto robándose el trasero.

-Lastima Lily, creo que Merlín no te quiere-le dijo Bell riendo. Lily soltó una mala palabra.

-Potter...ya te lo he dicho, No quiero salir contigo y eso incluye el baile-le dijo Lily mirándolo, aunque una parte de su interior quería ir con el baile, pero por razones mas que obvias no podía decirle que si.

-¿Pero, por que?-preguntó James con cara de ciervito a punto de ser degollado.

-Pues...porque...porque no y punto-le dijo Lily y salio de la sala común antes que James le dijera algo y terminara diciéndole que si y metiéndose en un gran problema. Bell y Day la siguieron.

-Watson-llamó James cuando Nie se detuvo a saludar a su novio.

-¿Dime?

-¿Por que Lily no quiere ir al baile conmigo?-preguntó James con un pucherito.

-Es que...ella...ella ya tiene pareja...si, eso, ya tiene pareja-Nie dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. La expresión de James cambio por completo.

-¿Qué ya tiene pareja¿Y quien se atrevió a pedirle a MI Lily que fuera con él a la baile?-preguntó James con los puños apretados.

-Pues...no lo se... ¿Pero sabes?, eso mismo voy a preguntarle ahora. Nos vemos después cariño-le dijo Nie dándole un beso rápido a Remus antes de salir casi corriendo de la sala común.

-Mala suerte, Cornamenta-le dijo Sirius palmeándole la espalda-¿Pero sabes algo?...hay un par de chicas que están interesadas en si tienes pareja...

_-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

Nie se apresuro a alcanzar a sus amigas en los jardines donde estaban reunidas bajo un haya con Will y Chris.

-Nie ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Day al verla tan callada.

-Creo que dije algo que no debí-la chica se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué cosa?-inquirió Bell.

-Le dije a James que tenias pareja-dijo Nie mirando a Lily.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Lily con aparente calma.

-Que le dije que tenías pareja...

-¡¿Pero por que?!-estalló Lily volviendo a pasearse de un lado.

-¡No se, no se¡Me pregunto que porque no le decías que si y yo solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza!-dijo Nie alterada.

-Ya, relájense, encontraremos la solución a esto-les dijo Will sentado a lo indio en la hierva. Lily inspiro hondo y se sentó al lado de Chris.

-Ahora, chicos, piensen en una solución para este pequeño gran problema que tenemos y de cómo hacer que Potter crea que tengo pareja ¡cuando no la tengo!-les dijo mirando todo el tiempo a Nie que se encogió en su lugar.

Estuvieron mas o menos 10 minutos comiéndose la cabeza pensando en algo, hasta que...

-¡LO TENGO!-gritó Lily y el pobre Chris, que estaba a su lado, casi se nos muere del susto-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!

-¿De cómo reiniciar mi corazón?-preguntó el chico tratando de que su corazón recuperara su ritmo normal.

-Lily, te lo juro, si no dejas de gritar de esas forma, te engrapo la boca-la amenazó Bell.

-No se quejen, tengo una idea ¿no?, eso es lo importante-les dijo Lily y se puso de pie-Bien, Will, Chris y Day vayan a la sala de practica. Nie, Bell, vengan conmigo a la biblioteca.

-¿No puedo ir con ellos?-preguntó Bell, quien no pisaba la biblioteca mas de lo estrictamente necesario.

-A la biblioteca Arabella, ahora-ordenó la pelirroja y Bell la siguió, refunfuñando. Las tres chicas llegaron a la biblioteca, que por suerte estaba vacía, sin contar a la señora Pince. Lily guió a sus amigas hasta la parte final del lugar, se metió en un pasillo y saco un libro bastante grande y gastado de color negro.

-¿No nos harás leer ese libro, verdad?-preguntó Bell, pero Lily la ignoro, abrió el libro y paso las paginas con rapidez, parecía que sabía a donde ir.

-¡Lo encontré!-dijo Lily pasándoles el libro y haciendo que leyeran lo que señalaba.

-¿El hechizo de clonación?-preguntó Nie incrédula.

-Sip. Tengo un plan-dijo Lily con un sonrisilla.

_-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

Las tres chicas llegaron a la sala de prácticas, donde encontraron a sus amigos.

-Ahora si, Lily ¿Nos contaras tu plan?-preguntó Bell, ya que Lily se había negado a hacerlo en la biblioteca.

-Ya, no desesperes-la pelirroja se sentó en el suelo y abrió el libro, sus amigos la imitaron-Escuchen. Usaremos el hechizo de clonación para clonarnos y estar en la fiesta como todos los demás y así nadie tendría porque sospechar que nosotros somos los que tocaremos-comenzó Lily-Chris y Day irán juntos al baile y Nie irá con Remus ¿no?-sus amigos asintieron-Will también irá con Alexa, pero con la diferencia, de que los que estarán en el baile serán nuestros clones, mientras que nosotros estaremos tocando-explicó Lily con la atención de todos sus amigos en ella-Y Nie-la aludida la miró-Si se lo vas a contar a Remus, será mejor que sea en un lugar donde nadie los oiga y tal vez será mejor que no le digas que tu clon será su pareja de baile.

-¿Por?-se extraño la rubia.

-Pues...a lo mejor Remus no se comportaría de manera normal en el baile sabiendo que un clon sustituye a su novia y no queremos correr riesgos-le dijo la pelirroja.

-Oh, si-estuvo Nie de acuerdo-Pero...le estaría mintiendo, tendría que decirle que yo estaré en el baile con él y mi clon tocando, cuando la cosa es todo al revés.

-Ay Nie, no le estarás mintiendo...solo...no le estarías diciendo la verdad-le dijo Bell.

-Es lo mismo, Bell-le dijo Nie.

-¡Pero es por una buena causa!-dijo la pelinegra.

-Bien, bien...lo haré-suspiró Nie.

-De acuerdo, ahora solo tenemos que conseguir pareja-dijo Lily señalándose a ella y a Bell-Y Potter no puede ser, ya que alguien le dijo que ya tenía pareja-dijo Lily mirando a Nie quien se encogió de hombros.

-Espera, espera... ¿eso quiere decir que de verdad querías ir con Potter la baile?-preguntó Bell con las cejas alzadas.

_-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

_Aun día del baile..._

-¿Segura que podrás con el hechizo Lily?-preguntó Day mientras que las tres estaban en su habitación y esta tenía el libro en sus manos releyendo el hechizo.

-Si, se ve bastante complicado-comentó Bell leyendo por encima del hombro de su amiga.

-Tranquilas, se que puedo hacerlo-les dijo Lily saliendo del baño mientras se secaba su cabello con una toalla.

-Por cierto... ¿Dónde esta Nie?-preguntó Bell.

-Haciendo de cupido-contestó Day desinteresadamente.

-¿Haciendo de...?-Pero Lily dejo lo demás al aire, en el momento en que Nie entraba a la habitación.

-Bueno, chicas, ya tienen parejas para el baile, o mejor dicho sus clones tienen pareja para el baile-dijo Nie nada más entrar.

-A ver... ¿Y quienes serían?-preguntó Bell casi con miedo.

-Amos Diggory me pregunto por ti Lily y yo le dije que le enviarías una lechuza con la respuesta-dijo Nie y Lily se quedo pensando un momento antes de asentir, conforme. Anoto algo rápido en un papel y lo ató a la pata de su lechuza que salió volando por la ventana. Amos Diggory era un chico de Hufflepuff de cabello castaño claro en punta, ojos del mismo color, alto y muy guapo-Y para ti Bell, Alex Reider me pregunto y yo le dije lo mismo que a Amos-continuó Nie.

-¿Alex...Reider?-repitió Bell con los ojos abiertos como platos. Alex Reider se podría decir que era el chico más guapo de la escuela después de los merodeadores. Era alto y de cuerpo bien trabajado, de cabello negro corto y ojos azules llenos de seguridad y una sonrisa picara, era el mejor amigo de Amos. Y la reacción de Bell se debía a que esta había estado...mmm...se podría decir que "enamorada" del chico hasta cuarto. Al ver que él no le prestaba atención Bell se había olvidado de él, para luego en quinto, enterarse de que él estaba enamorado de ella y ahora que Bell no sentía nada por el chico, trataba a toda costa de evitarlo-¿No podías elegir a otro?-le preguntó tirándose en su cama y tapándose la cara con su almohada.

-No y será mejor que le respondas a ahora-le dijo Nie.

-Respóndele tú-dijo Bell con la voz ahogada al tener aún la almohada tapándole la cara. Nie rodó los ojos e hizo lo mismo que Lily segundos antes-¿Por qué tenia que ser él?

-Ya Bell, seguro que ya se le pasó su enamoramiento hacía ti al ver que tú no sientes nada por él-trató Lily de consolarla.

-¿Y si no?-preguntó esta, aún con la almohada sobre su cara.

-Pues en el baile lo veras, o mejor dicho, tu clon lo vera en el baile-dijo Nie.

-Bien, ahora hablando del baile. El baile empieza a las 9 y termina a las 3, son 7 horas y el hechizo tiene una duración de 8 horas, una suerte o si no estaríamos perdidos. Así que lo realizaremos a las 8 del día del baile y tenemos que asegurarnos de que nuestros clones estén de vuelta antes de las 3 en nuestra habitación-decía Lily paseándose de un lado a otro y sin pararse a tomar aire-¿Alguna pregunta?-Bell levanto la mano-Bell.

-¿Podrías repetirlo de nuevo?, me perdí a la mitad...

_-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

_A 5 horas del tan no esperado baile por parte de Lily..._

Estaban todos, Will y Chris incluidos, en al habitación de las chicas, afinando los ultimo detalles y tratando de que su amiga pelirroja no se les muriera de un colapso nervioso.

-Tranquila, Lily. Toma aire-le indicó Nie y la pelirroja tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Dos minutos después, la chica se estaba poniendo azul-¡Y luego suéltalo!-le dijo Nie alarmada. Lily exhalo todo el aire retenido y se sentó en su cama.

-Bien¿esta todo claro?-sus 5 amigos asintieron-Entonces, nos vemos en esta habitación a las 7:30-Will y Chris se pusieron de pie y luego de que Chris besara a su novia, ambos salieron de la habitación-Tenemos 4 horas para prepararnos para el baile, así que será mejor comenzar-dijo la pelirroja.

-Toma tu primero el baño, Lily, necesitas una ducha relajante-le dijo Day, Lily asintió y tomando sus cosas, se metió al baño.

-Todo este plan me parece una absoluta locura-comentó Nie sentándose en su cama.

-Situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas-recitó Bell risueña.

_-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

Para las 7, las 4 chicas ya estaban listas. No era que fueran disfrazadas de algo en especial, si no más bien llevaban el mismo atuendo en diferentes colores. Las 4 llevaban un vestido de tirantes ajustado hasta la cadera y luego suelto hasta un palmo por encima de las rodillas, con botas negras hasta la pantorrilla con tanto, pero no mucho para su comodidad. El vestido de Lily era de color rojo con los detalles de color dorado, su cabello lo tenia amarrado en una cola alta y dos mechones le caían a cada lado, ligeramente ondulados, no llevaba maquillaje. El vestido de Nie era de color blanco con detalles también dorados, su cabello rubio lo llevaba atado en un medio moño y tampoco llevaba maquillaje. El vestido de Bell era de color celeste con detalles plateados, su cabello negro, normalmente liso, estaba suelto y con bucles y no llevaba mas maquillaje que la raya negra en sus ojos. Y por ultimo Day que llevaba un vestido de color verde también con detalles en plata, su cabello anaranjado normalmente ondulado, lo traía suelto y liso y le llegaba más o menos hasta los hombros y tampoco llevaba maquillaje.

Unos golpes en la puerta se dejaron oír.

-¿Podemos entrar?-preguntó la voz de Will.

-Claro-dijo Day abriendo la puerta, dejando ver a los chicos vestidos de igual forma. Ambos con un pantalón negro y una camisa. La de Will de color roja con los primeros botones desabrochados y la de Chris de color azul también con los primeros botones desabrochados.

-Vaya, estas preciosas-dijo Chris mirando a sus amigas y haciendo que su novia girara sobre si misma, la cual se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Ustedes también se ven bien-dijo Nie sonriéndoles.

-Bueno, se hace lo que se puede-se encogió de hombros Will con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya, ya, suficiente de adulaciones, tenemos cosas mas importantes de que hacer-les dijo Lily volviendo a tomar el libro y abriéndolo en la pagina del hechizo. Lo leyó un par de veces antes de tomar su varita.

-Bien, repasemos-sus amigos rodaron los ojos-el hechizo lo realizare a la 8 y tenemos que asegurarnos de que nuestros clones estén de vuelta en esta habitación antes de las 3 de la mañana ¿entendido?

-¡Si mi general!-dijo Bell haciendo un saludo militar. Lily la ignoro y miro a Nie.

-¿Se lo dijiste a Remus?-le preguntó.

-Sip y cree que yo estaré con él en el baile mientras que mi clon estará tocando-respondió la muchacha. Lily asintió distraída y miro su reloj. _"5 minutos para las 8"_

-Chicos, pónganse enfrente miro y en línea-ordeno Lily y sus amigos no la desobedecieron. Lily volvió a releer el hechizo antes de tomar su varita con fuerza y suspirar.

-Lo harás bien Lils, confiamos en ti-le dijo Nie y sus amigos le sonrieron, animándola. Lily también sonrió, eso si, con algo de nerviosismo.

-Bien, aquí voy-anunció Lily y los 6 cerraron los ojos en el momento en que Lily comenzó a pronunciar el hechizo. Sintieron algo cálido recorrerles el cuerpo y una intensa luz atravesó sus parpados cerrados-Ya puede abrir los ojos, chicos-estos los hicieron y al lado de cada uno, había una persona igual a ellos.

-¡Wow!-exclamaron los 5 reales.

-¡Esto es como tener una hermana gemela!-exclamó Bell mirando a su clon, fascinada.

-Lils ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Day al ver que la chica se había sentado en su cama y lucia algo pálida.

-Si, tranquilos. Es solo que para este hechizo se necesita mucha magia y más si también tenía que hacerme un clon a mí-explicó la pelirroja mirando a su doble parada junto a los demás.

-Ten, come esto, recuperaras energía-Nie le tendió un trozo de chocolate.

-Oye, Lils ¿Y era parte del hechizo que ellos ya estuvieran con sus disfraces?-preguntó Bell.

-No, yo lo hice así con otro hechizo que agregue-contestó Lily.

-¡Eres grande Lily!-dijeron sus amigos fascinados. El clon de Bell iba disfrazada de un ángel negro, tenia una polera negro ajustada y sujeta solo por el pecho, una falda negra con tablitas un palmo por encima de la rodilla y unas botas negras con taco alto y de su espalda, salían dos alas, negras y brillantes, su cabello lo llevaba en una cola alta y por maquillaje llevaba la raya en los ojos y sus labios un poco mas rojos de lo normal. El clon de Nie iba disfrazada de hada, con un vestido color crema de mangas anchas y ajustado hasta la cadera y luego caía suelto hasta más o menos por las rodillas, tenia una diadema hecha de flores alrededor de su cabeza y su cabello rubio lo llevaba suelto, cayéndole por todo su espalda e iba maquillada en tonos claros. El clon de Day iba disfrazada de bailarina de ballet, con un corsé ajustado a su cuerpo y resaltando sus curvas y un tutú hasta arriba de las rodillas, con una zapatillas planas atadas a la pantorrilla, todo el conjunto en tonos rosas, unos mas claros que otros, su cabello anaranjado lo llevaba liso y atado en un medio moño, no llevaba gafas, igual que la real. El clon de Lily iba disfrazada de princesa, con un corsé ajustado a su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas, hasta la cadera y luego suelto hasta taparle los pies, los cuales calzaban unas sandalias de tacón alto de color plateadas (su vestido era de color rojo en degrade, o sea, del rojo mas oscuro hasta el mas claro) su cabello rojo lo llevaba suelto y con bucles, y solo llevaba la raya en los ojos. El clon de Chris iba disfrazado del zorro... (Supongo que ya todos saben como es ¿no?, para ahorrarme la descripción y no aburrirlos) y por último el clon de Will, que iba disfrazado del conde Drácula (lo mismo que arriba)

-Bien, bien, bien...-repetía Lily nerviosa, al parecer ya se había recuperado-Los clones son como humanos, como nosotros, poseen todos nuestros recuerdos y esas cosas, saben exactamente lo que hacen, tienen nuestro carácter, etc...Así que nada tendría que salir mal-decía Lily.

-Entonces, vayan a disfrutar el baile por nosotros chicos-les dijo Bell a los clones los cuales se dirigieron a la puerta-¡Confiamos en ustedes!-les dijo antes de que desaparecieran.

-Esto es tan raro-comentó Nie y los demás no pudieron más que estar de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Chris.

-Tenemos que esperar a que la sala común este vacía, para poder bajar-contestó Lily sentándose en su cama.

Faltaban quince minutos para las nueve de la noche, cuando Bell se aventuro a espiar en la sala común.

-Esta vacía, mejor bajemos o llegaremos tarde-dijo la pelinegra, sus amigos asintieron y cada uno se puso su antifaz acorde con su traje y una capa negra encima. Bajaron a la sala común y salieron del lugar. Se metieron por un pasadizo para llegar más pronto al gran comedor.

-No hay moros en la costa, vía despejada-susurro Bell como si estuvieran en una película de persecución. Nie rodó los ojos. Salieron del pasadizo y se metieron en la sala contigua al gran comedor donde estaba el director esperándolos.

-Oh, chicos, que bueno que llegaron-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-Dentro de algunos minutos los anunciare. Esa puerta que esta ahí conduce a la parte trasera del escenario. Los veo luego-le dijo el director antes de salir del lugar.

-¿Vamos a ver?-propuso Day y los demás asintieron, atravesaron la puerta y llegaron a la parte trasera. Bell se acerco a una esquina del telón, por donde podía ver lo que sucedía en el baile.

-Miren, chicos-les dijo Bell y los demás se acercaron. Pudieron ver a sus clones que estaban con sus respectivas parejas y actuando con total normalidad, aunque al clon de Bell, se le podía notar un poco incomoda al estar en compañía de Alex Reider, como seguramente, la Bell verdadera estaría. Lily pudo ver a los merodeadores (los tres vestidos de los tres mosqueteros) acompañados del clon de Nie y de dos chicas mas, las cuales no son importantes en esta historia. Y Lily pudo notar como James de vez en cuando, miraba en dirección a donde estaba su clon con Amos Diggory. Lily soltó un suspiro y dejo de mirar el baile para comenzar a repasar las canciones que cantarían. Bell miro a su clon y a Alex y torció el gesto. Hasta sentía compasión de ella misma por estar en compañía de ese chico que, al parecer, estaba dándole una larga charla sobre algo nada entretenido, a juzgar por la cara de su clon. Miro en dirección a los merodeadores y no pudo evitar pensar que Sirius se veía muy guapo vestido de mosquetero, pero un segundo después, Bell tenia el ceño fruncido. Sirius tenía la mirada fija en su clon y desde la posición de la Bell verdadera, parecía que la desnudaba con la mirada (a su clon, claro esta) _"¡Será pervertido!" _pensó Bell antes de imitar a Lily. Por otro lado, Nie vió con cierto alivio como Remus se comportaba de manera bastante normal con su clon _"Creo que fue mejor no haberle dicho que ella es un clon" _pensó Nie, peor un segundo después, también había fruncido el ceño y sin darse cuenta, había apretado los puños al ver como Remus tenia abrazada por la cintura a su clon y la besaba en los labios. Nie sintió celos de ella misma. Pero luego se relajo y se reprocho mentalmente por ser tan tonta y se unió a sus amigas.

-Ya es hora, chicos-dijo Dumbledore apareciendo en el escenario-Buena suerte-dijo el director, para luego traspasar el telón-Y ahora chicos, les presento a un excelente banda que estoy segura que les hará mover el esqueleto... (Cri, cri, cri...jajaja)...eh, bueno, que la disfruten-los seis amigos se miraron y suspiraron. Había llegado el momento...

_**¡HOLA!**_

_**Creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito hasta ahora y uno de los que más me ha gustado como ha quedado. Ojala que opinen lo mismo . Ciertamente creí que este capítulo me costaría mucho escribirlo y que me demoraría más, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, simplemente me senté frente al pese y deje que la inspiración fluyera y es que cuando la inspiración llega, llega XD.**_

_**En fin**_

_**Espero ver muchos reviews con sus opiniones!!!**_

_**Besos a todos!!!**_

_** Chika Black  
**_


	16. Entre clones y canciones

_**Capitulo 16: Entre clones y canciones.**_

**_Al final del capitulo anterior..._**

**_-Ya es hora, chicos-dijo Dumbledore apareciendo en el escenario-Buena suerte-dijo el director, para luego traspasar el telón-Y ahora chicos, les presento a un excelente banda que estoy segura que les hará mover el esqueleto... (Cri, cri, cri...jajaja)...eh, bueno, que la disfruten-los seis amigos se miraron y suspiraron. Había llegado el momento..._**

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

Los chicos tomaron sus instrumentos, menos Lily y Nie que eran las que cantarían, Chris ocupo su lugar en la batería, y los demás tomaron las guitarras incluida Day. Bell también cantaría, pero ella tenía un papel importante en la banda con su guitarra. Los 6 chicos se miraron antes de que las luces se apagaran quedando todo a oscuras. Chris dio el inicio y comenzaron a tocar...

Luego de unas canciones bastante movidas (N/A: lo siento mucho, pero no puse canciones en esta parte por la razón de que no encontraba ninguna que me gustara...pero no piensen que no pondré ) los chicos se dieron un pequeño descanso y fueron hasta la parte de atrás a tomar un poco de agua.

-Hasta ahora va bastante bien ¿no creen?-comentó Day tomando un sorbo de agua.

-Si...Creo que los nervios ya desaparecieron-dijo Lily con una ligera sonrisa.

-Genial...vamos, tenemos que salir de nuevo-dijo Bell dejando un botella de agua en el piso y saliendo al escenario.

Los chicos volvieron a tomar sus instrumentos, pero esta vez Day tomo su violín y Bell dejo su guitarra a un lado. Había tres micrófonos y cada una tomo uno.

-Chicos, tomen sus parejas y a la pista-dijo Lily antes de hacerle una seña a Day que comenzó a tocar con suavidad su violín mientras Will tocaba la guitarra.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
__You know I'll take your hand_

Comenzó a cantar Lily, con una voz suave y tranquila, mientras se movía al ritmo de la música y no supo si la vista le fallo o no, peor por un momento creyó ver como James hacía un ademán de ir donde su clon, pero en un parpadeo, lo vio dirigiéndose con su pareja a la pista de baile. Negó levemente con la cabeza y cerro los ojos sin dejar de cantar.

_When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I wont give in._

Esta vez fue el turno de Bell de tomar el micrófono y cantar con voz suave pero fuerte. Sin dejar de cantar, se fue moviendo por el escenario al ritmo del a música, mientras veía como las parejas hacían lo mismo en la pista de baile, sonrío y siguió cantando igualmente con los ojos cerrados.

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it trough, we'll make it trough  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it trough, we'll make it trough._

Las tres se juntaron en el centro del escenario y juntas cantaron el coro, mirándose y sonriendo entre ellas, mirando al público sin dejar de cantar.

_So far away I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear  
Before the doors close, this comes to an end  
But with you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend yeah yeah._

Esta vez fue el turno de Nie de cantar sola. Separándose un poco de sus amigas y moviéndose por el escenario al ritmo de la música.

-Cantas hermoso-susurro Remus al odio de su novia (el clon, obviamente eso él no lo sabe) mientras bailaban.

-Gracias-Nie le sonrió.

-Aunque se me hace rara toda esta situación-comentó Remus apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-Si…y no sabes cuanto a mi-esto último Nie lo murmuró.

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it trough, we'll make it trough  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it trough, we'll make it trough._

Se volvieron a juntar para cantar de Nuevo el coro, pero esta vez, las tres mirando al público.

_Hear me when I sa__y, when I say  
I believe nothings gonna change,  
nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever is meant to be  
We'll work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Lalalalalalala..._

Cantó Lily, mientras sus amigas hacían las voces de fondo. Esta no era un canción como las demás, que la inventaba una y los demás la tocaban, no, esta era una canción que habían inventado las tres y significaba mucho para ellas. Y se sorprendió un poco al ver que James había dejado de bailar con su pareja y la miraba cantar como hipnotizado, se sintió nerviosa y estaba segura de que se había sonrojado un poco y agradeció llevar puesto el antifaz. Desvió la mirada y cuando miro de nuevo, se dio cuneta de que aún la seguía observando, Lily volvió a desviar la vista pero siguió cantando.

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it trough, we'll make it trough  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it trough, we'll make it trough._

Las tres volvieron a cantar el coro, juntándose en el centro del escenario y repitieron los cuatro últimos versos hasta que la música acabo. El gran comedor se lleno de aplausos. Las chicas hicieron una pequeño reverencia y Lily miró su reloj _"2:00"_, la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que corría el tiempo, pero se tranquilizo, aún había tiempo. Pero Lily, quien en estos momentos tenía la cabeza en otras cosas, no se percato que cuando habían dejado de tocar, James había acercado a su clon, intercambiaban un par de palabras y ambos salían del lugar

-Bueno, chicos, ha sido un gusto haber tocado para ustedes y está será la ultima canción de la noche tocada por nosotros, espero que la disfruten-anuncio Nie, mientras Bell tomaba su guitarra y al igual que sus amigas, se ponía frente al micrófono. A una señal de sus amigas, Bell comenzó a tocar su guitarra al tiempo que las tres comenzaban a cantar y Lily seguía:

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

Comenzó a cantar Lily. Esta era una de las canciones que Bell había inventado y era mucho más rápida que la anterior.

_I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

Continuó Nie, desplazándose por el escenario.

_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah__ (pre-coro)_

Y luego Bell canto el pre-coro al tiempo que tocaba su guitarra.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee…  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

Las tres cantaron el coro poniéndose una a cada lado de Bell que tocaba la guitarra al tiempo que cantaba y el público, en vez de estar bailando, estaba apiñado alrededor del escenario, como si de un concierto se tratara.

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care_

_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah__ (pre-__coro_

Cantó Lily mientras que cuando ella termino su parte, Bell continúo con el pre-coro. Y luego las tres continuaron con el coro.

_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say_

Cantó Nie, mientras que al tiempo que terminaba, Bell seguía con el pre-coro y luego las tres juntas con el coro.

_Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say…_

Mientras las tres cantaban, Bell se dio cuenta de como su clon salía del gran comedor y luego Alex la seguía un segundo después. Pero se olvido de eso cuando se percato de cómo Sirius la miraba, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo pero son dejar de tocar. ¿Por qué la observaba de esa forma¿La habría descubierto?…pero eso…era imposible…todo lo habían planeado muy cuidadosamente, era imposible que los descubriera…Bell volvió a mirar a Sirius, pero se dio cuenta de que este ya no estaba…lo busco por el gran comedor, pero no lo encontró…

_These things I'll never say…_

Y luego que Bell cantara esa frase, la música acabo y el gran comedor se lleno de aplausos y gritos emocionados.

-¡Gracias a todos!-dijo Lily antes de desaparecer detrás del escenario, Bell miro por última vez el gran comedor en busca de Sirius, peor al no encontrarlo, siguió a sus amigos.

-Salio todo bien ¿no?-comentó Nie feliz.

-Si…pero yo no respirare tranquila hasta que estemos en la habitación-dijo Lily mientras jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa.

-De acuerdo…entonces, que cada uno vaya a por el suyo y nos encontramos en la habitación-organizo Nie, los chicos asintieron y poniéndose sus capas negras encima, salieron en busca de sus clones. Para Chris y Day, no fue tan difícil, pero Will tuvo que esperar a que él mismo (su clon) se despidiera de Alexa, para poder hacerle una seña y juntos irse a la torre de Gryffindor, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Mientras tanto, Remus y Nie (el clon) habían decidido irse temprano del baile, así que la Nie verdadera los seguía de lejos y de vez en cuando tenía que esconderse detrás de una estatua.

"_Voltea, voltea, voltea" _pensaba Nie desesperada cuando se acercaban a la sala común. La Nie clon se volteo y la verdadera le hizo una seña para que se despidiera pronto de Remus, su clon asintió levemente y ella y Remus entraron en la sala común, por lo que la verdadera se quedo afuera escuchando, con algo de dificultad, lo que sucedía dentro.

-Me lo pase muy bien, Remus-escucho como su clon le decía al chico.

-Si, yo también. De verdad que cantaste muy bien-"gracias" pensó Nie mientras que su clon decía lo mismo en voz alta.

-Nos vemos mañana, cariño-dijo Nie (el clon) dándole un beso de buenas noches. Eso Nie no lo vio, pero lo supuso _"Contrólate Watson, eres tú misma…no puedes estar celosa de ti misma… ¡Es ridículo!"_ se reprendió Nie mentalmente. Cuando estuvo segura de que la sala común estaba vacía, se animo a entrar y subir rápidamente a su habitación, donde encontró a sus amigos con sus clones.

-Bueno…ahora solo nos queda esperar que Lily y Bell vuelvan…-dijo Nie soltando un suspiro y mirando su reloj, 02:35.

Pero Lily estaba teniendo algunos problemas, no encontraba a su clon por ningún lado. Había visto a Diggory, peor no la había visto con él. _"¿A dónde diablos fue?"_ pensó Lily mientras se dirigía a los jardines, pero tuvo que esconderse detrás de una estatua al ver a James caminando en su dirección. Miro al chico y se dio cuenta de que parecía un algo triste... ¿Que le habrá pasado? _"Céntrate, Evans, tienes que encontrarla..." _ se dijo la chica negando ligeramente con la cabeza y salió de su escondite cuando el muchacho desapareció. Se asomo por las puertas de roble y vio con alivio como su clon se dirigía hacia ella, con una expresión que Lily no supo descifrar.

-¡Tengo que decirte algo!-dijo la Lily clon y parecía algo alterada.

-Sea lo que sea, tendrá que esperar. Tenemos que volver, ya-dijo Lily tomando su mano y echando a correr.

-¡Pero...!-pero la Lily real no estaba dispuesta a escucharla.

Mientras tanto, Bell tampoco podía encontrar a su clon, había salido del baile pero no tenía ninguna idea de donde podía estar. Doblo un pasillo y con alivio, vio a su que estaba sentada en el suelo, secándose algunas lagrimas y parecía estar triste y enojada a la vez.

-Oye... ¿Que pasa?-preguntó la Bell real llegando junto a ella.

-El idiota de Black y el idiota de Reider-masculló su clon.

-si, ya se que Black es un idiota, pero ¿Alex¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Bell.

-Ellos...

-¡Bell¡¿Qué hacen aquí hablando?!-preguntó Lily mientras llegaba corriendo junto a su clon-¡Tenemos menos de 10 minutos para llegar¡Muévanse!-chillo la pelirroja y tomando la mano de su amiga con su otra mano, echaron a correr de nuevo.

Llegaron casi sin aire a la sala común. Lily se apoyo en la pared y miro a su amiga y a los clones.

-Que...que una de ustedes...vea si hay...alguien...-pidió la chica mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Su clon pronuncio la contraseña y entro en el lugar, para luego, otro segundo después, volviera a aparecer.

-No hay nadie, pueden entrar-anuncio. Las chicas entraron y subieron rápidamente a su habitación.

-Al fin, creí que ya no llegaban-comentó Nie al verlas aparecer.

-Tuvimos algunos contratiempos-dijo Bell sentándose en su cama.

-Bien, chicos, los clones desaparecerán y los recuerdos de ellos pasaran a formar parte de los nuestros-anunció Lily-Todos desaparecerán al mismo tiempo, pero los recuerdos les llegaran mas rápido a unos que a otros-agrego luego.

-Gracias por todo, nos fueron de mucha ayuda-dijo Nie sonriéndole a los clones, estos también sonrieron y el reloj de Lily marcó las 3 de la mañana. Los clones se fueron haciendo transparentes hasta desaparecer y donde antes habían estado, ahora había 6 pequeñas bolas de un color transparentes.

-Son los recuerdos-dijo Lily antes de que cada bola llegara hasta su respectivo dueño y se posara a un centímetro arriba de su cabeza e inesperadamente se desasieron, haciendo que los chicos sintieran como si un balde de agua fría les hubiera caído encima.

-Yo...a mi...a mi ya me llegaron los recuerdos-murmuró Nie algo aturdida y miro a sus amigos, Chris, Day y Will también asintieron. Nie miró a Lily y vio que esta se había puesto algo roja y se había sentado en su cama.

-¿Lily¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó Will acercándose a ella.

-Yo...yo...bese...bese...a...a Potter...

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, últimamente me estoy demorando menos lo que tengo previsto¿pero que se le puede hacer?**_

_**Ahora, comentando el capitulo, la verdad es que no quedo exactamente como yo quería, pero no he sabido como arreglarlo, quizás decepcione a algunos, yo misma me decepcione con lo que escribí, pero bueno...ojala que a ustedes les guste y que me digan sus opiniones, aunque sean criticas horribles sobre el capitulo. Las canciones que usé son de Avril Lavigne, la primera es ****Keep holding on y la segunda es ****Things Ill Neves Say****. A lo mejor sería bueno que las escucharan mientras leen el cap **_

_**Besos a todos y gracias por sus reviews!!!**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Chika Black**_

_**PD: Me da risa el titulo que le puse al capítulo XD.**_


	17. Acciones y reacciones

**Capitulo 17: Acciones y reacciones.**

-Yo...yo...bese...bese...a...a Potter...-murmuró Lily y su cara hacía juego con su cabello.

-¿Qué besaste a James¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Por qué?-preguntó Nie incrédula.

-Yo...

_-__--Flash Back---_

"_Amos, después de que terminaran de tocas, se había alejado de Lily para ir a buscar unas bebidas, mientras que ella miraba a su alrededor observando desinteresada los disfraces de los demás._

_-Hola Evans-la chica se giro y miró a James._

_-Potter-contestó Lily a modo de saludo-¿Dónde dejaste a tu pareja?_

_-Evelyn esta muy entretenida criticando los disfraces de los demás, como para notar que me escape-se encogió de hombros el chico-Por cierto...te vez hermosa de princesa._

_-Gracias-contestó Lily y se enfadó consigo misma al sonrojarse un poco._

_-¿Y Diggory?_

_-Fue por unas bebidas...A propósito... ¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó Lily._

_-Pues...quería hablar contigo-respondió James._

_-Ya hablamos, ahora puedes irte._

_-No seas así conmigo, Evans, que no te estoy molestado ni nada-le dijo James serió y Lily se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle unas cuantas cosas-Además...Yo de verdad quiero hablar contigo de algo ¿Te importaría?_

_-Si, me importaría._

_-Vamos, Evans, solo será un minuto-pidió James._

_-A ver¿Y de que sería?-preguntó Lily._

_-Si aceptas hablar conmigo, te lo digo y si no...Pues no te lo digo-le dijo James con una sonrisilla._

_-Bien, pues entonces habla-le dijo la pelirroja._

_-No aquí, quiero un lugar mas privado-Lily lo miro con desconfianza-No pienses mal, es solo que aquí hay mucho ruido y eso-se excuso James rápidamente._

_-No puedo irme y dejar a Amos aquí solo-dijo Lily como excusa._

_-¿No? Pues yo lo veo bastante entretenido por allí, no notara que te fuiste un par de minutos-Lily siguió la mirada de James y apretó los puños al ver como Amos hablaba muy animadamente, y bastante cerca, con una chica. No era que eso le importara, es más, se alegraba en cierta manera de que él la dejara tranquila, sonaba feo, pero es que el chico no paraba de hablar y hablar y ella ya estaba bastante cansada de escucharlo. Lo que en realidad la molestaba, era el hecho de que ya no tenía una excusa para negarse a hablar con Potter-Y... ¿Que me dices?-la pregunta de James la saco de sus pensamientos._

_-Solo un minuto Potter y más vale que sea para algo importante-le dijo Lily apuntándolo con su dedo índice. James sonrió y ambos salieron del gran comedor en dirección a los jardines._

_-¿Y bien?-preguntó Lily cuando llegaron cerca del lago._

_-Eh...pues yo...yo...-James de pronto se sintió muy nervioso y hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás había estado muy seguro._

_-Suéltalo luego Potter, yo no tengo toda la noche..._

_-Me gustas-soltó James con rapidez interrumpiéndola-Te quiero Lily...y quiero...que me digas, de una vez por todas...si tú sientes algo por mí...por muy pequeño que sea...quiero saber si tengo esperanza..._

_-No, James...yo no quiero hablar de esto..._

_-Pero necesito saberlo...espera... ¿Me llamaste James?-preguntó el chico incrédulo._

_-No, dije Potter._

_-No, dijiste James._

_-Ah ¿y el nombre que nos importa? Lo que aquí importa es que yo no quiero hablar de esto-dijo Lily bajando la mirada._

_-¿Por qué no, Lily?_

_-Porque no...Yo no se..._

_-¿Eso significa que sientes algo por mí?-preguntó James._

_-Yo no he dicho eso-contestó Lily._

_-Pero no lo negaste-dijo James y luego la tomo con suavidad de los hombros-Solo necesito saber...si sientes algo por mí...lo que sea...para saber que a lo mejor tengo alguna esperanza...-decía James y a Lily le parecía que cada vez estaban mas cerca, logrando ponerla nerviosa...muy nerviosa._

_-Yo...yo no...No lo se...-logro murmurar Lily desviando la mirada, ya ni siquiera podía elaborar una respuesta como dios manda. La chica levanto la vista y miró al chico a los ojos, cosa que deseo no haber hecho, ya que después, no pudo apartar sus ojos verdes de los cafés de él. Trago saliva con dificultad y apenas fue consiente cuando ella y James se estaban besando._

_La conciencia de Lily pareció despertar y hacerle darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La pelirroja se separo de él con rapidez y le dio la espalda tapando la boca con sus dos manos, temblando ligeramente._

_-Yo...Lo siento Lily...no quería que esto fuera así...perdóname...-escucho como murmuraba James y luego escucho sus pasos, alejándose del lugar. Lily se dio la vuelta y vio como él desaparecía por las puertas de roble... ¡¿Qué había hecho?!..."_

_---Fin flash back---_

Lily terminó de contar el recuerdo, aún sin salir de la impresión que le había causado.

-Vaya Lily...eso fue realmente...sorprendente-comentó Nie sentándose en su cama, sin saber muy bien si "sorprendente" era la palabra adecuada.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?-preguntó Lily tomando su cabeza entre sus manos-¿Cómo rayos lo voy a mirar a la cara ahora?

-Tranquila Lily-le dijo Day.

-¿Bell?...Bell ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Nie al fijarse en su amiga, todos miraron a la chica que estaba sentada en su cama, algo pálida y algunas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa Bell?-preguntó Lily acercándose a ella-No creo que lo mió sea tanto como para ponerse así...

-No...No es...es eso...-dijo la chica entre sollozos.

-¿Y entonces¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Chris.

-Alex...él...él hizo...él quizo...-trataba de decir Bell sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Qué Bell¿Qué hizo?-le preguntó Chris.

-Él...

_---Flash Back---_

_Bell había salido del baile, diciéndole a Alex que necesitaba ir al baño. Estaba saliendo de este y caminaba distraída por los pasillos cuando inesperadamente alguien la acorralo contra la pared._

_-¡¿Pero que...?!...¡Alex!-exclamó Bell sorprendida-¿Qué...que haces?-le preguntó al chico al ver como este la miraba._

_-Té me gustas Arabella-soltó Alex con la voz algo ronca._

_-¿Ah si?-dijo Bell tontamente, queriendo salir de esa situación._

_-Si...y tengo entendido que tu también de mí-Bell se puso rígida y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-De eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo-le dijo la chica._

_-Si yo no te gusta, no habrías aceptado ver conmigo al baile-comentó Alex._

_-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra-le espetó Bell y Alex se acerco su rostro un poco mas al de ella, logrando ponerla nerviosa y...asustarla un poco._

_-Pero...donde fuego hubo...cenizas quedan...-le dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarla inesperadamente. Bell abrió los ojos como platos y se sobresalto cuando sintió las manos del chico en lugares que no deberían estar._

_Pero fue cuando una mano de Alex se metió por debajo de su polera, hizo que Bell se revolviera con más fuerza entre sus brazos tratando de soltarse, mientras comenzaba a llorar._

_-¡De...déjame!-sollozo Bell._

_-Vamos, sabes que tú también quieres-le susurró Alex al oído._

_-¡No¡Suéltame¡Por favor!-suplicó Bell entre sollozos._

_-No seas tan..._

_-Dijo que la sueltes, Reider-dijo alguien detrás de él, interrumpiéndolo. Alex soltó a Bell quien resbalo por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. Alex, sin reaccionar, un segundo después estaba en el suelo con su nariz sangrando-No la vuelvas a tocar-le advirtió sirius con una expresión que llegaba a dar miedo. Alex masculló algo y con su manga tratando de parar la hemorragia, se de ahí-Figg...-dijo Sirius hincándose hasta llegar a su altura._

_-Vete de aquí-le dijo Bell entre sollozos. Bastante malo era que Alex le hubiera hecho eso, para más encima Black ya haya rescatado de aquella situación y tener que humillarse frente a él (n/a: que conste que esto es lo que Bell piensa XD)_

_-Oye, yo solo te ayude, no tienes porque tratarme así-le dijo Sirius, enfadado por su actitud._

_-Yo no te pedí ayuda-espetó Bell sin mirarlo a la cara-Quiero estar sola. Vete de aquí._

_-De acuerdo, me voy...aunque un "gracias" no hubiera estado de más-dijo Sirius antes de ponerse de pie e irse del lugar. Bell miró el lugar por donde había desaparecido y soltando ligeraros sollozos, se limpió las lágrimas...por si no fuera poco sentirse sucia...además se triste y enojada..._

_---fin Flash Back---_

En la habitación se formo un silencio, no incomodo ni nada, solamente silencio...solamente roto por los continuos sollozos de Bell, que luego de unos minutos se puso de pie y se encerró en baño sin decir nada. Unos segundos después, se escucho el agua de la ducha correr.

Los 5 amigos se miraron preocupados.

-No puedo creer que Alex haya hecho algo así, parecía tan buen chico-comentó Nie de pronto.

-Uno no siempre tiene que dejarse llevar por las apariencias-dijo Day con bastante razón.

-Juro que mato a ese Reider-masculló Will con los puños apretados. Él era, después de Nie y Lily, él mas cercano a Bell, esta lo consideraba como un hermano pequeño. El chico estuvo punto de salir de la habitación, pero Nie lo detuvo.

-Will, son casi las 5 de la mañana, se razonable-le dijo la muchacha.

-Pero...

-Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, fueron muchas emociones para un solo día, ya mañana pensaremos que vamos a hacer-decidió Lily y Will aceptó de mala gana.

-Chicas yo...he...voy a dormir con Chris-dijo Day con rapidez y poniéndose roja, Lily y Nie se miraron con iguales sonrisas.

-Solo vamos a dormir-aclaró Chris al ver las sonrisas de sus amigas.

-Si, claro...no hay problema, pórtense bien-chris fulminó a sus amigas con la mirada antes de que él, su novia y su amigo salieran de la habitación.

-Así que...besaste a Potter ¿eh?-comentó Nie con una sonrisa. Ella siempre supo que su amiga sentía cosas por el chico, aunque ella siempre lo negara. Lily se tiró en su cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

-¡Yo no lo bese¡Él me besó!-chillo la chica con voz ahogada.

-Lily, respóndeme algo-pidió Ni ahora con seriedad.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sientes por James?-le preguntó mirándola fijamente. Lily se destapó la cara y se quedo mirando el techo.

-No...No lo se...

-Claro que lo sabes, vamos, dímelo-le dijo Nie sentando a su lado.

-Yo, Nie...no se...creo que me gusta-murmuró Lily sonrojada, Nie la miró esperando algo más-De acuerdo...creo que...que lo amo...-dijo Lily con dificultad y Nie sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Y entonces por que no se lo dices?-preguntó Nie.

-¿Te volviste loca¡Claro que no!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... ¿Que tal si todo lo que dice Potter es mentira y yo solo soy un juego para él?-preguntó Lily.

-¿y que tal si es verdad?-preguntó Nie a su vez, Lily no dijo nada-Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad-agregó acomodando un mecho de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Yo no quiero sufrir Nie-confesó Lily.

-Creo, Lily, que todos tienen miedo a sufrir cuando empiezan una relación. Yo misma me incluyo...Pero Lily...eso es algo que pasa, quiera uno o no. Además Lily, si sigues con esa actitud, si sigues con eso de que tienes miedo...te quedaras sola, para siempre. Te lo digo enserio, tienes que aprender a arriesgarte-le dijo Nie mientras terminaba de ponerse su pijama y se metió a su cama, cerrando las cortinas. Lily la imito, también cerrando sus cortinas y se quedó mirando el techo, pensando en la conversación con su amiga. Minutos después, escucho como Bell salía del baño y se metía en su cama y escuchó como soltaba un sollozo. _"Bell...ella lo esta pasando peor..." _pensó Lily preocupada por su amiga. Lo que empezó como una gran noche, termino siendo lo que menos esperaban...

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, creo que me demore mucho mas a comparación con los capítulos anteriores, pero bueno...la escuela me consume...pero no estoy aquí para dar excusas, si no para preguntarles que les pareció el capitulo, a mi me gusto y pronto se pondrá mejor o al menos eso creo XD**_

_**En fin...**_

_**Ojala que dejen muchos reviews con opiniones, criticas o derivados XD**_

_**Besos a todos**_

_**Chika Black**_

_**PD: A la señorita ****Blue Ewilan****¡¡¡Lo siento!!!! Te jure que tomé tu idea, pero a último momento cambie de parecer. Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad, fuiste la única que se tomo la molestia de ayudarme . Sin embargo, te quería pedir permiso para saber si me permitirías usar tu idea para mi otro fic, respóndeme ¿si? Ya sea si o no.**_

_** PD2: Con respecto a los flash back, no estoy muy segura de si lo sean o no, ya que los encuentro muy largos, pero tampoco siento que lo sean tanto como que se llamen "raconto", esop**_

_**Ahora si, me despido...otra vez XD  
**_


	18. Solo te pido tiempo ¿para que?

_**Capitulo 18: Solo te pido tiempo... ¿para que?**_

Una semana había pasado desde ese baile y las cosas estaban así. Por un lado estaba Lily, quien trataba de evitar a como diera lugar a James, incluso había llegado tarde a un par de clases solo por tomar el camino más largo para así no tener que cruzárselo.

Mientras que Bell, no evitaba a nadie, pero a menudo se le podía ver bastante nerviosa y mas aún cuando se encontraban con Alex Reider en algún pasillo. Sirius, por otro lado, parecía bastante indiferente a lo que Bell respectaba y aunque esta se decía que no le importaba...sabia que, muy en el fondo, no era así. Sus amigos, trataban siempre de que la chica no anduviera sola por ahí, ahora siempre la podrían ver con uno o dos de sus amigos. Bell sabía que tenía que agradecerle a Sirius, después de todo, él había evitado que Alex llegara a mayores con ella, pero su orgullo era mucho más grande.

-¡Oh no! Ahí esta-dijo Lily antes de esconderse detrás de una estatua, al ver como James se acerca mirando distrito por una ventana.

-Lily ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Nie en un susurro mirando de reojo a James.

-Shhh, distráelo-le dijo Lily de igual modo.

-Hola Nie-saludó James cuando llego junto a ella.

-James, hola-contestó Nie con un sonrisa (un poquito forzada)-¿Qué haces por aquí?-_"Esa es una pregunta estúpida Watson" _se reprendió Nie.

-Ah nada, solo estoy paseando-James se metió las manos a los bolsillo y se encogió de hombros.

-De casualidad ¿Has visto a Remus?-preguntó Nie.

-Esta en la biblioteca-contestó James-Debo irme, tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-Claro... ¡Entrena duró Potter!-le dijo Nie cuando él se alejaba, James de espaldas, hizo un gesto con una mano.

-Eres pésima distrayendo gente Ni-le dijo Lily negando con la cabeza y chasqueado la lengua, mientras salía de su escondite cuando se aseguró de que James ya no estaba a la vista.

-Esta situación es tremendamente ridícula-soltó Nie ignorando lo dicho por su amiga-Lily, tarde o temprano te encontraras con él en algún pasillo y no podrás hacer nada-agregó luego.

-Pues prefiero que sea mas tarde que temprano-dijo Lily obstinada-No estoy lista para hablar con él-suspiró.

-Bueno...de todos modos creo que ya te dije todo lo que tenías que oír-comentó Nie-Me voy a buscar a Remus, nos vemos luego-Nie le hizo un gesto con una mano y se fue hacía la biblioteca.

Lily la observo desaparecer y luego se fue a la sala común, eso sí, mirando cada esquina antes de doblar.

_-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-_

-Hola cariño-saludó la rubia a su novio apareciendo detrás de él y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Hola Ni-Remus levanto ligeramente la cabeza y la besó en los labios.

-¿Aún no terminas el trabajo de pociones?-se sorprendió su novia separándose de él y sentándose a su lado en una silla.

-No...Los chicos han estado actuando extraño y no he tenido mucho tiempo-comentó Remus encogiéndose de hombros-Hablando de eso... ¿Sabes algo de por que Sirius esta actuando extraño? Sabemos que tiene que ver con Bell, pero él no quiere decir nada.

-Oh... Pues... Remus, no creo que yo sea quien tenga que decirte. O sea, Bell no quiere que nadie se entere y si Sirius no quiere hablar, creo que es por la misma razón. Quizás...más adelante...

-Si, entiendo, no te preocupes-le dijo Remus sonriéndole para tranquilizarla y luego miró su trabajo-Creo que tampoco hoy lo terminare-suspiró.

-Yo te ayudo a terminarlo, pero antes vayamos a las cocinas, tengo hambre-pidió su novia. Remus asintió y guardando sus cosas, salieron de la biblioteca rumbo a las cocinas de Hogwarts.

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que Lily ponía en no encontrarse con James en ningún pasillo, ya se estaba cansando de todo el asunto y verdaderamente se estaba replantando eso de ir a hablar con él, aunque no estuviera muy segura de que le diría. Pero como Nie dijo, tarde o temprano se tendría que encontrar con él, y al parecer, ese era el momento.

Una semana más tarde, Lily Evans y James Potter se cruzaban en un pasillo del cuarto piso, cerca de un aula en desuso... Ambos se detuvieron en seco y se quedaron mirando, sin saber que decirse.

-Hola-fue lo primero que salio de la boca de la pelirroja.

-Hola-devolvió James el saludo y Lily estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino, pero el muchacho la tomo de un brazo-Lily, digo Evans...Crees... ¿crees que podríamos hablar a solas...y ahora?-preguntó James con un deje de nerviosismo, pero mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Ahora?-repitió Lily aún más nerviosa que él. El momento inevitable había llegado, y al parecer, no se retrasaría más.

-Por favor-pidió el chico y la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior, insegura. Miró a su alrededor y luego a él.

-De acuerdo-dijo al final. James asintió y sin decirle nada, la tomó de la mano y se metieron en aquella aula en desuso-¿y bien¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lily con fingida tranquilidad.

-Eso mismo te quiero preguntar yo. Desde ese...desde aquella vez, perece que me evitas-dijo James y por alguna razón, no quiso pronunciar la palabra "beso". Lily quiso interrumpirle, peor él la detuvo-No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho Lily-la pelirroja li miró sorprendida, por sus palabras y por que la llamara por su nombre-fue cumplir uno de mis sueños contigo-confesó James con voz segura y mirándola directo a los ojos, Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse. James se acerco un poco a ella-Todo este tiempo he estado esperando para que tú me des una señal, un indicio, cualquier cosa que me indique que sientes por mí algo mas que odio...

-Yo no te odio-se animo por fin a hablar Lily.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no te odio... es... todo lo contrario-Lily se sonrojo aún más al decir esto.

-¿Cómo?-repitió James atónito.

-Yo... yo te...tu me... Lo que intento decir es que yo siento cosas por ti que nunca antes sentí por otro chico-murmuró Lily con la mirada gacha.

-¿y entonces?

-Es que no puedo-ni Lily sabía porque estaba diciendo esas cosas. Era como si de su boca, las palabras salieran solas, sin pasar primero por su cerebro.

-¿No puedes?-James sonó triste y decepcionado.

-Es que...solo dame tiempo... necesito pensar y aclarar todo-_"¿aclarar que, Lily? si para ti ya esta todo claro...". _James no respondió, solo se le quedó mirando y Lily tuvo que bajar la vista.

-¿Pero tengo esperanzas verdad?-preguntó el muchacho finalmente y Lily lo miro con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si James, tienes muchas esperanzas-le dijo Lily-Solo quiero tiempo, para ordenar mi cabeza un poco...

-Bien...yo no te quiero presionar Lily...tienes todo el tiempo que necesites-dijo James, con un poco de dificultad por el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

-Gracias-Lily se acerco a él y poniéndose de puntillas, beso suavemente la mejilla del Gryffindor, antes de salir del aula. James se sentó en uno de los pupitres y se saco los lentes, pasándose una mano por su rostro. Para él, esa petición de tiempo... era casi como un "no"... "Pero anímate amigo, algo dijo que tenias esperanzas..." dijo uno vocecita en su cabeza. Se coloco sus lentes, se revolvió el cabello y también salió del aula, con un rumbo desconocido.

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

Lily salió rápidamente de aquella aula y se dirigió a su habitación. Era una tonta... ¿Por que diablos le había tenido que pedir tiempo¿Tiempo para que...?, si ella ya tenía todos sus sentimientos claros... _"porque tienes miedo Lily"_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza... Si... esa era la única razón... tenía miedo... _"eres una maldita cobarde Evans"_ se dijo Lily enojada consigo.

Llegó a su habitación y se encontró con Bell y Nie.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó Bell desde su cama, donde se encontraba sentada a lo indio, con una reviste abierta _"Corazón de bruja"_

-Hable con Potter...

-¡¿Enserio¡¿Le dijiste que si¡¿Hay fecha para la boda¡¿Puedo ser la madrina?!-chillaba Bell emocionada.

-Chicas...

-¿Y por que tú tienes que ser la madrina?-preguntó Nie indignada.

-Chicas...

-Tú serás la madrina de su primer hijo.

-Chicas...

-Entonces si.

-¡Chicas!

-¿Qué?-Ambas se voltearon a verla.

-Le pedí tiempo-soltó Lily tirándose boca arriba en su cama.

-¿Cómo?

-Qué le pedí tiempo.

-Le pediste tiempo-repitió Bell-¡¿Pero tú estas tonta o que¡¿Le pediste tiempo¡¿Para que?!

-¡No lo se¡fue como si las palabras salieran solas por mi boca!

-Creí que ya tenías todo claro-comentó Nie mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Y así es...pero...

-Tienes miedo-terminaron de decir sus dos amigas.

-Si...-Lily se tapo su cara con sus manos.

-Me extraña Lily-soltó Bell y la pelirroja la miró-Eres una Gryffindor, algo de valor tienes que tener y el sombrero por algo te puso aquí-_"Miren quien fue a hablar de valor_" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

-Si, pero...

-Bell tiene razón, yo ya te lo dije una vez Lily, tienes que aprender a arriesgarte-le dijo Nie con seriedad.

-Si... lo se pero...

-Pelirroja, con esto puedes estar cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida. Arriésgate¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?-comentó Bell con un sonrisa de lado, Lily no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando el techo y sus amigas prefirieron no decir nada más.

_**¡HOLA A TODOS!**_

_**¡¡¡Lo extrañe!!! XD. Creo que mi racha de actualizaciones rápidas, se acabo U.U. Este es el último de los capítulos que tengo escritos, así que me voy a demorar un poco mas (mas de lo normal) en actualizar. Tengo todo planeado, solo es cosa de traspasar a Word, pero bueno...Ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo, a mi me gusto mucho como quedo , espero que a ustedes también  
**_

_**Muchos besos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo cap...**_

_**Chika Black**_

**_PD: recuerden que sus reviews ayudan mucho a que a uno le suba la moral XD ¿Y por que no? A la inspiración también _  
**


	19. Lo confuso del amor

_**Capitulo 19: Lo confuso del amor.**_

Los días pasaban y con eso, noviembre fue remplazado por diciembre. Lily aún no le decía nada a James sobre sus sentimientos y a pesar de que el chico había dicho esperarla, no todos tenían una paciencia de oro y a James se le podía ver deprimido constantemente.

-Yo no se que estas esperando Lily-dijo Nie una tarde en que las 4 estaban en la sala común, refugiándose del frió invernal que reinaba en el castillo.

-Mira como tienes a James-le dijo Day mirando al merodeador que parecía estar en otro mundo, mientras Remus y Sirius jugaban una partida de ajedrez. Lily no dijo nada, lo miró un momento antes de ponerse de pie y subir a su habitación.

-¡¿Por qué le cuesta tanto?!-se exasperó Nie recostando su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón. Una idea cruzo su mente, miró las escaleras de su habitación y luego a James...se puso de pie y fue hasta el chico, sentándose a su lado-James-el muchacho la miro como ausente.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que ir con Lily.

-¿Cómo?-James pareció despertar de su ensoñación

-Que tienen que ir a nuestra habitación a hablar con Lily-repitió Nie con voz firme.

-Pero ella fue la que me pidió tiempo.

-Si James, ya lo se. Pero tú ya deberías saber que Lily es...extraña y está esperando a que tú hagas algo-le explico la muchacha-Si siguen así, se harán viejos...-James la miró indeciso-Si no levantas tu trasero de esa silla y vas a nuestra habitación te juro por merlín que cueste lo que me cueste evitare que Lily salga contigo-lo amenazo Nie. James se puso de pie rápidamente y subió las escaleras de las chicas¿Cómo?...solo un merodeador lo sabe.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Day alarmada-¿Lily no se enojará contigo?

-Quizás si, quizás no. Pero ya es hora de que eso dos soluciones sus problemas-contestó Nie en el momento en que el retrato se había dejando pasar a Bell, con unos cuantos libro bajo el brazo.

-Te entretuviste mucho en la biblioteca ¿eh?-comentó Day cuando llegó junto a ellas.

-Que va, no estuve ni cinco minutos ahí-dijo Bell haciendo un gesto con su mano como si apartara algo en el aire-Me demoré por hacerle el quite a Reider-agregó luego.

-¿Paso algo?-saltó Nie preocupada.

-No, nada...creo que no me vio-comentó Bell.

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

James subió las escaleras y llego a la puerta que tenía grabado un _"7"_. Toco un par de veces hasta que fue abierta por Lily.

-¡James!-se sorprendió la chica de verle allí.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó James.

-Eh...si, claro-Lily lo dejó entrar y cerró la puerta tras ella-¿Qué...que haces aquí?

-Lily...yo te dije que daría tiempo y que no te presionaría...pero... ¡Maldición, no puedo!...es difícil para mi tenerte como amiga cuando se que podemos ser algo más...-James decía todo esto paseándose de un lado a otro, mientras que Lily estaba sentada en su cama con la cabeza gacha-Pero... ¡ah¿Qué estoy haciendo?...nunca debí venir aquí, supongo que es mejor tenerte como amiga que no tenerte...-James se acerco a la puerta.

-¿Qué¡No James! Espera-Lily reacciono y se acercó a él tomándolo de un brazo-Yo...To es mi culpa, fui una tonta al pedirte tiempo...desde hace mucho que yo tenia todo claro de mis sentimientos hacia ti...pero supongo que me costaba aceptarlos...-dijo Lily y James la miró.

-¿Y?-la animó James dándose la vuelta por completo y quedando solo a unos centímetros de ella.

-Te amor James-soltó Lily sin pensar y al hacerlo, su cara se volvió del mismo color que su cabeza, por lo que la bajo-...solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde-escuchó James que murmuraba su pelirroja. El chico sonrió abiertamente y puso una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, haciendo que Lily levantara la cabeza.

-Para ti nunca será tarde Lily-le susurro James. Lily sonrió con timidez y cerro los ojos esperando el tan ansiado contacto entre sus labios. James sonrió aún más y justo sus labios en un suave beso. Lily cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cuello e insitó a James a que profundizara el beso y el chico acepto sin miramientos. Se separaron un par de centímetros por la falta de aire y juntaron sus frentes. Lily sonrió aún sonrojara y escondió su rostro en el cuello James, el chico la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza.

-No sabes cuantas veces soñé con estar así contigo-susurró James en su oreja-¿Por qué tardamos tanto?

-Supongo que por mi culpa, tenía miedo-murmuró Lily sin cambiar de posición.

-¿Miedo?

-Es que...Tú has estado con tantas chicas y todas han terminado llorando por los rincones...yo no quería terminar igual...

-Y no terminaras así-le susurró James y Lily sonrió.

-De todos modos, correré el riesgo-dijo Lily antes de volver a besarlo.

-Lily ¿Has visto...mi...?...-Bell se quedo de piedra al verlos. Ambos jóvenes se separaron y la miraron-Ups...yo...mejor me voy...sigan en lo suyo-Bell sonrió nerviosa y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta, unos dos segundos después se escucharon unos suaves golpes en ella y la cabeza de Bell se asomó-¿Puedo ser la madrina de su boda?-y cerró de un portazo cuando una almohada iba directo a su cabeza-¡Dios¡Que violencia Lily¡Yo solo decía!-se escucho desde afuera, Lily negó con la cabeza, mientras James miraba divertido.

-Lily-la aludida lo miró-Puede que esto este de más, pero...me quiero asegurar-la chica lo miró confusa-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Lily se volvió a acercar a él y pasó sus brazos por su cuello.

-Espero que esto te responda-dijo Lily antes de volver a juntar sus labios, eso sí, con mucha mas pasión e intensidad que antes.

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

Una semana había pasado y nadie, a excepción de sus amigos claro, se creía que Lily _"yo odio a los merodeadores hasta la muerte"_ Evans estaba de novia con James _"tengo el ego mas grande que el monte Everest_" Potter.

-¿Tanto les cuesta creerlo?-se preguntó Lily mientras ella y sus dos amigas caminaban por un pasillo del sexto piso hacia la sala común.

-Por favor Lily, tú jurabas odiar a James y decías que eras capaz de tirarlo de la torre de Astronomía para ver si eso le bajaba los humos, claro que cuesta creerlo-dijo Nie con tranquilidad. En ese momento, Sirius pasó por su lado en compañía de una chica (n/a: que no es para nada importante, así que no me molestare en darle alguna descripción). El merodeador saludó a Nie y a Lily e ignoró a Bell.

La pelinegra giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando el lugar por donde Sirius había desaparecido con aquella chica.

-¿Cuándo te disculparas con él?-preguntó Lily.

-Yo no tengo porque disculparme con él-replicó Bell con testarudez.

-Bell...

-Además, ya es muy tarde, ha pasado mas de un mes desde eso-dijo Bell sin dejar que Nie hablara.

-Nunca es tarde para una disculpa-le dijo su amiga rubia.

-Él evitó que Reider llegara más lejos contigo Bell-comentó Lily mientras reanudaban su camino.

-¿Podemos dejar el tema?-pidió Bell molesta.

-Como quieras-se encogieron de hombros sus amigas.

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

Sirius se despidió de aquella muchacha y se fue a su sala común donde encontró a sus amigos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó James sin levantar la vista de su revista de quidditch, que lo tenia bastante entretenido.

-Con Miranda-Sirius se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se desabotono los primeros botones de la camisa, sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-¿Otra vez?-inquirió Remus.

No tengo que decaer en mis obligaciones-dijo Sirius sin inmutarse. James sonrió divertido y Remus negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y que pasa con Bell?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-Sirius se sentó derecho en el sillón y miro a su amigo.

-Vamos Sirius, creo que tú ya lo tienes bastante claro-le dijo Remus.

-No se de que hablas-se hizo el desentendido Sirius.

-_Padfoot_, Bell es la primea chica con la que te comportas así. Amigo, estas enamo...

-¡No digas nada!-saltó Sirius poniéndose de pie.

-No seas infantil Sirius-le dijo Remus, medio enserio, medio en broma.

-Yo no estoy...eso que tu dices de ella...no puedo y no quiero estarlo-dijo Sirius, más para él que para sus amigos. El retrato se abrió y las tres chicas entraron. Sirius y Bell se miraron unos segundos, antes de que cada uno subiera a su habitación. Lily y Nie se acercaron a sus novios.

-¿Cuándo lo aceptaran?-se preguntó Nie sentándose a un lado de Remus quien le paso un brazo por sus hombros, mientras que Lily se sentaba en el regazo de James y este la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Bell es demasiado cabezota para aceptar algo-comentó Lily recostándose sobre el torso de James.

-Creo que Sirius tiene miedo-dijo Remus de pronto.

-¿Miedo?-se extrañaron ambas chicas.

-Verán, Sirius nunca ha conocido el significado de la palabra amor y creo que ahora le asusta sentir algo así por alguien-explico el castaño. Se miraron entre si, pero nadie dijo nada.

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

"_¿Enamorado¿Yo?"_ pensaba Sirius dando vueltas por su habitación _"Yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella, es...imposible ¿o no?"_ se acostó boca arriba en su cama y a su mente llegaron imágenes de Bell en diferentes situaciones. Lo hermosa y sexy que se veía en el baile de Hallowen, lo triste y asustada que se veía cuando ese reider trato de propasarse con ella, de lo feliz y alegre que se vía cuando estaba con sus amigos...y lo furiosa y dolida que se veía cuando el la beso...Él había sido el primero en probar sus labios...y una extraña sensación de apodero de él...es...como si quisiera volver a repetirlo, pero esta vez, con la aprobación de ella.

¿Cómo Sirius podría darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado...si nunca antes lo había estado...y no sabía como se sentía?

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

-Day-llamó Bell cuando entró a su habitación y se encontró con su amiga cepillándose el cabello frente al tocador.

-Dime-dijo la pelinaranja mirándola a través del espejo.

-¿Cómo sabes cuando esta enamorada?-esa pregunta sorprendió a su amiga que se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

-Bueno...el signo más claro es sentir como mariposas en el estomago cuando esta cerca de él o piensas en él-contestó Day.

-También cuando quieres estar siempre pendiente de él-añadió Lily que entraba a la habitación.

-Y también cuando todo lo que haces, o la mayoría, te recuerda a él-agregó Nie entrando tras Lily.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta de que esta enamorada de Sirius?-pregunto Lily.

-No lo se...-fue la simple respuesta de la muchacha antes de meterse al baño. Un buen baño de burbujas quizás la ayudaría a aclarar su cabeza.

_**¿Me extrañaron¿Me extrañaron¿Me extrañaron? Jejeje**_

_**A pesar que desde ahora estoy escribiendo los capítulos siguientes, no me he demoré tanto como suponía, es que creo que mi musa llego para quedarse XD.**_

_**Ojala que les haya gustado el cap, a mi me gusto mucho . Y para los fans (XD) de la pareja Sirius/Bell, en los siguientes capítulos tendrán bastante protagonismo **_

_**Besos y no se olviden de los reviews (¡¡¡Santo cielo!!! 111 reviews, ni cuando publique el primer capitulo pensé que lograría tanto, me siento bastante satisfecha con mi trabajo y parte de eso, es gracias también a ustedes ¡Los quiero!)**_

_**Chika Black.**_


	20. Muero por ti

_**Capitulo 20: Muero por ti.**_

Faltaban solo dos semanas para navidad y ese sábado había salido al pueblo, con el motivo de comprar los regalos de navidad.

El castillo ya estaba decorado por las fiesta y por todos los pasillos se podían ver amarraduras cantando villancicos, algunos bastante groseros gracias a los arreglos de Peeves y por la misma razón se podía ver a filch persiguiendo constantemente al poltergeist.

Las chicas caminaban con cuidado por los pasillos, sobre todo las que tenían novio, no fuera a hacer que se encontraban debajo de un muerdago y les jugara una mala pasada, mientras que los solteros de la escuela, aprovechaban cada oportunidad que se les presentaba.

En el gran comedor, 12 árboles blancos lo adornaban. Del techo, nieve caía, esfumándose antes de tocar las cabezas de los alumnos.

El correo llego y una lechuza parda se poso en el hombro de James, el chico desato la cara y le dio un trozo de pan como agradecimiento.

-Es de mi madre, dice que quiere que todos pasemos la navidad en casa-comentó cuando termino de leerla-¿Qué dicen?

-No tienes ni que preguntarlo-le dijo Sirius engullendo unas tostadas.

-Mis padres no tendrán problema-dijo Remus.

-No creo que mi familia los tenga-se encogió de hombros Nie.

-Tengo que avisar a mis padres-respondió Lily y luego miró a Bell que estaba a un lado de ella, con la cabeza descansando en una mano y jugueteando con su cereal-¿Bell?-la chica no respondió, así que Lily le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bell como despertando.

-James nos invito a su casa para navidad-le dijo Nie.

-Oh, genial-murmuró Bell antes de volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Los chicos se miraron y Sirius miró a Bell algo preocupado... _¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?_

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?-preguntó Lily. Ya estaban en el pueblo y cada pareja iría por un lugar diferente. Sirius había desaparecido sabe Merlín donde y con quien.

-No Lily, no te preocupes, estaré bien-declinó Bell, no quería hacer un mal tercio entre sus amigas y sus novios.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos después-le dijo Nie antes de alejarse con Remus, al igual que Lily con James.

Bell suspiró cansada y comenzó a deambular por el pueblo, sin un rumbo fijo. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que sucedes de ese modo¿Por qué ella no podía tener una relación como la de sus amigas¿Por qué ella aun no había encontrado a su príncipe azul?..._"No te engañes Bell...ya lo encontraste" _pensó la pelinegra y una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su cara...por lo menos ya había aceptado algo...estaba enamorada de Sirius Black, nada podía ser mejor que eso (nótese el sarcasmo)...Él nunca podía sentir algo por ella, estábamos hablando de Sirius_ "las chicas están a mis pies"_ Black, él nunca sentiría por ella algo más que atracción física, si es que lograba sentir siquiera es por ella.

A dos semanas de navidad...Para Bell, esa navidad no sería para nada un día de alegría y felicidad, sería la primera navidad que no pasaría con su madre y sus hermano...Los ojos se Bell se humedecieron, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado aún le costaba un poco aceptar que ya nunca más los volvería a ver.

Y su padre...por favor, ese señor ni siquiera se merecía que lo llamara así. Él había sido cómplice del asesinato de su familia ¿Cómo había sido capaz? La tristeza de Bell fue reemplaza por una furia incomparable, apretó los puños y comenzó a andar más rápido, sin siquiera saber a donde iba, pero se paró en seco al escuchar alboroto a su alrededor, se dio la vuelta y entre asustada y sorprendida vio como mas o menos una docena de mortifagos lanzaban hechizo a diestro y siniestro.

Bell saco su varita y su mano temblaba ligeramente, miró a su alrededor y rápidamente se escondió detrás de una tienda... no podía recordar ningún hechizo, el miedo y el pánico se habían apoderado de ella por completo. Escucho un grito elevarse por entre todo el ruido y asomo ligeramente la cabeza. Se sobresalto al ver como un mortifago torturaba a una niña que parecía ser de tercero, Bell volvió a esconderse.

Un segundo grito...

No podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada verdad...No podía quedarse allí y dejar que esa pequeña fuera torturada por simple gusto.

Un tercer grito...

Era una Gryffindor y aunque en estos momentos dudaba de si poseía algo de valor en su interior, sus valores y su corazón le decía que tenía que hacer algo...

-¡Expelliarmus!-gritó Bell saliendo de su escondite y un rayo de color rojo golpeo al mortifago torturador, haciendo que su varita saltara de sus manos. El mortifago giró la cabeza lentamente hacía ella.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí...una defensora de los débiles-comentó el mortifago con la voz amortiguada por la mascara que cubría su rostro. Bell trago saliva y agarro fuertemente su varita, sin dejar de apuntar al mortifago. Bell, con cuidado de no bajar la guardia, miro a la niña y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que se marchara, la niña se puso de pie tambaleándose ligeramente y hecho a correr despavorida, los mortifagos ni se inmutaron por eso. El mortifago recuperó su varita con tranquilidad, tranquilidad que desesperaba a Bell-Así que quieres pelear ¿eh?-preguntó el mortifago mirándola, Bell no dijo nada, solo siguió apuntando al hombre que tenía enfrente-Bien...veamos de lo que son capaces los alumnos de Dumbledore... ¡Crucio!-Bell abrió los ojos tremendamente y se hizo a un lado un segundo después de que el rayo pasara rozando su brazo, haciéndole un corte. Bell hizo una mueca por el dolor, pero no bajo el brazo.

-¡Impedimenta!-gritó otro mortifago y Bell logró esquivarlo con algo de dificultad.

-¡Depulso!-grito Bell logrando que su hechizo impactara contra el mortifago.

-¡Crucio!-La chica no fue lo bastante rápida y la maldición impacto de lleno en su pecho. Callo al suelo retorciéndose y gritando de dolor, un mortifago tomo el brazo del atacante y lo obligo a bajar el brazo, la maldición cesó. Bell quedo en el suelo, sollozando-¿Qué haces?

-No vinimos a esto-replicó el mortifago que había baja su brazo. Bell se levanto del suelo con grandes esfuerzos y levanto su varita, apuntando a un mortifago que no lograba enfocar muy bien, su vista estaba borrosa...aún sentía el dolor recorrer su cuerpo.

-No seas tonta niña, no tienes oportunidad-dijo un mortifago, que por la voz, Bell supo que era mujer.

-¡Desmaius!-gritó Bell y un rayo salió disparado hacía el mortifago que le había enviado la maldición anterior, mortifago que logro esquivar sin problemas el hechizo. El mortifago, junto con otros dos, comenzó a lanzarse a Bell una lluvia de encantamientos y maldiciones. En menos de 5 minutos, la chica ya tenía varios cortes por su cuerpo y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Deja ya esto-le dijo el mortifago que había bajado el brazo de su compañero anteriormente.

-Cállate...será mejor que acabe contigo ahora, ya nos hemos entretenido bastante... ¡Avada Kedavra!-Bell se quedó paralizada observando como el rayo de color verde se acercaba a ella...Callo al suelo sentada cuando el mortifago conciliador se interpuso. El cuerpo sin vida callo al suelo con un sonido sordo y por el impacto, la mascara salió volando dejando ver rostro del hombre. Bell abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que su padre se había interpuesto entre la maldición asesina y ella...había muerto por ella.

-Que estupido-comentó el mortifago asesino con frialdad. Bell lo miró con una expresión indescifrable.

-Vamonos de aquí-dijo la mortifaga al ver que por una esquina se acercaban aurores y profesores. Los mortifagos se desaparecieron. Bell volvió a mirar a su padre.

-Pa...papá...-murmuró Bell con voz temblorosa y con infinitas lágrimas bañando su rostro-pa...papá...-murmuró de nuevo acercándose a él, con una mano temblorosa, toco la de él...completamente helada-¡No! ...¡Por favor¡Papá¡No me dejes!-lloró Bell desesperada-¡No me dejes¡Te necesito aquí¡Conmigo!-sollozo la chica aforrándose a su túnica negra y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho-Lo siento, perdóname por favor papá...Yo siempre te quise... ¡Te mentí¡Tú eres mi padre!!...¡Por favor¡Tienes que despertar¡Te necesito!-gritaba la chica desesperada.

-Bell...-la muchacha levanto la cabeza con lentitud y se encontró con Sirius, el cual tenia un corte en su mejilla derecha. El merodeador se agacho a su altura. Bell lo miró un segundo, antes de tirarse a sus brazos y agarrarse de su camisa, llorando desconsoladamente. Sirius la abrazo con fuerza.

Sus amigos llegaron en ese momento, con algunos cortes en su cuerpo y algo adoloridos y se quedaron de piedra al ver la escena. Lily miró el cuerpo del mortifago.

-Oh por dios-murmuró la pelirroja tapando la boca con sus manos. Nie también miró el cuerpo y soltó un ruidito extraño.

-¿Qué?-preguntó James.

-Es...es el padre de Bell-murmuró Lily mirando el cuerpo del mortifago y luego miró a Bell que seguía llorando en los brazos de Sirius.

-¿Es su padre?-se sorprendieron James y Remus y Nie les murmuró un "después les explicó"

-Vuelvan al castillo enseguida, nosotros nos encargamos-dijo de pronto Dumbledore llamando la atención de los presentes. Sirius ayudo a Bell a ponerse de pie, pero en menos de un segundo, había caído inconsciente en sus brazos-Señor Black, llévela rápido a la enfermería-ordenó el director sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo del hombre. Sirius la tomo en brazos y seguido de sus amigos, comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo con rapidez.

Llegaron a la enfermería en tiempo record y Sirius dejo a Bell en una de las camas, al tiempo que la enfermera se acercaba. Le explicaron lo sucedido y Madame Pomfrey asentía en señal de comprensión, mientras revisaba a Bell.

-Bien, solo esta agotada. Las emociones que sufrió fueron muy fuertes para ella, con un poco de descanso estaba bien-diagnostico la mujer-Pobre chica-murmuró con tristeza antes de dirigirse a ellos-Solo 5 minutos-le advirtió antes de retirarse.

-Pobre Bell...ha vivido tanto en tan poco tiempo-comentó Nie con tristeza.

-Primero la muerte de su madre y hermanos...y ahora esto-dijo Lily con los ojos húmedos, James le paso un brazo por los hombros y la acerco a él.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo el muchacho de gafas, los demás asintieron y se acercaron a la salida, pero James se volvió.

-¿Vienes amigo?-le preguntó a Sirius.

-Yo...me quedare un poco más-respondió Sirius sin mirarlo, James asintió y salió de la enfermería. Sirius acerco una silla y se sentó al lado de la chica, tomando una mano de ella entre las suyas. Bell, en ese momento despertó de su inconciencia, pero algo le dijo que era mejor mantener los ojos cerrados y hacerse la dormida, aunque el contacto de las manos del chico con las suyas, lograba ponerla nerviosa.

-Bell...se que esta no es la mejor manera de decirlo...pero probablemente después no pueda hacerlo...-comenzó Sirius nervioso, a pesar de que Bell no escuchaba, o eso creía él-Todos me han dicho que lo que siento por ti s amor...-el corazón de Bell comenzó a latir con rapidez y la chica hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantener su rostro inexpresivo-...yo en realidad no estoy muy seguro...nunca he sentido algo parecido y sinceramente, me asusta...por ti siento cosas que no he sentido nunca con ninguna otra chica...y bueno, con lo que me han dicho y con lo que yo alcanzo a entender...estoy enamorado de ti...te amo Bell-terminó Sirius sorprendido de si mismo de que esas palabras hayan salido de su boca. Miró a su alrededor y poniéndose de pie, acerco su rostro al de Bell, la miró unos segundos antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios de la muchacha y tan rápido como empezó, terminó. Se separó de ella y se fue rápidamente de allí. Bell abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en su cama completamente roja...Sirius... ¿Estaba enamorado de ella?... ¿La amaba?...y... ¡La había besado¡Rayos¡La había besado¡Era segunda vez que lo hacía y ella desaprovechaba la oportunidad!...

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Tanto tiempo sin leernos XD. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, yo lo encontré un poco triste por obvias razones, aunque no estoy muy segura de si ustedes también...en fin, eso me lo harán saber por sus reviews ¿cierto? XD. Espero no demorarme tanto es publicar el siguiente capitulo, ya esta escrito, pero que traspasar a Word y eso es lo que a mi no me gusta - XD...pero bueno...**_

_**Besos a todos y gracias por todos esos reviews que han hecho que yo aún conserve las ganas de continuar este fic **_

_**Chika Black.**_

_**PD: A la señorita ****Marta (L). Bueno, yo no quiero, ni pretendo, decir que este es el mejor fic ha sido publicado en esta pagina, yo y mucho más, están consientes de que hay fics mucho mejores que este. Además, yo no sabía que era pecado estar orgullosa de su trabajo...pero bueno, cada uno con sus cosas ¿no?...y en cuanto a los errores ortográficos, un error lo comete cualquiera y a pesar de que trato de corregir lo mejor posible, pues siempre se me pasan algunas cosillas. Esop... ¿tienes algo que decir?, mira que yo respondo gustosa .**_


	21. Huyendo

**Capitulo 21: Huyendo**

_**El final del capitulo anterior:**_

_**-Bell...se que esta no es la mejor manera de decirlo...pero probablemente después no pueda hacerlo...-comenzó Sirius nervioso, a pesar de que Bell no escuchaba, o eso creía él-Todos me han dicho que lo que siento por ti s amor...-el corazón de Bell comenzó a latir con rapidez y la chica hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantener su rostro inexpresivo-...yo en realidad no estoy muy seguro...nunca he sentido algo parecido y sinceramente, me asusta...por ti siento cosas que no he sentido nunca con ninguna otra chica...y bueno, con lo que me han dicho y con lo que yo alcanzo a entender...estoy enamorado de ti...te amo Bell-terminó Sirius sorprendido de si mismo de que esas palabras hayan salido de su boca. Miró a su alrededor y poniéndose de pie, acerco su rostro al de Bell, la miró unos segundos antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios de la muchacha y tan rápido como empezó, terminó. Se separó de ella y se fue rápidamente de allí. Bell abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en su cama completamente roja...Sirius... ¿Estaba enamorado de ella?... ¿La amaba?...y... ¡La había besado¡Rayos¡La había besado¡Era segunda vez que lo hacía y ella desaprovechaba la oportunidad!...**_

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

Sirius llegó a la torre de Gryffindor y sin decirles nada a sus amigos que estaban en la sala común, subió a su habitación. No podía creer lo que había hecho, aunque le hubiera gustado más poder decírselo cara a cara...pero bueno...lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no podía hacer nada...probablemente esa sería la única vez que Sirius Black confesara sus sentimientos hacia alguien más...

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

A Bell la dieron de alta la tarde siguiente, aún estaba algo débil, por lo que sus amigas habían ido a buscarla. Después de algunas indicaciones por parte de la enfermera, las tres chicas se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Bell...-llamó Lily mientras subían las escaleras. Su amiga la miro. Lily se metió la mano al bolsillo y de el, saco una carta-Esto...lo encontramos en la túnica de tu padre...va...va dirigida a ti-le dijo Lily entregándole el sobre. Bell lo miró un segundo antes de tomarlo con manos temblorosas.

-Nosotras nos vamos...para que puedas leerlo tranquila-dijo Nie-cualquier cosa...ya sabes donde encontrarnos-le dijo antes de retirarse con Lily. Bell asintió y se sentó en uno de los escalones. Miró la carta sin decidirse abrirla...no sabía que se encontraría en ella...suspiró lentamente y la abrió:

"_Querida Hija:_

_Se que no tengo derecho a llamarte así, después de todo lo que les he hecho pasar a ti, a tu madre y a tus hermanos. Yo siempre trate de protegerlos ¿sabes?...ellos me dijeron que no los tacarían si me unía...no debí confiar en sus palabras..._

_Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Se que tú me odias y yo no tengo derecho a quejarme...creo que me lo merezco._

_Tú fuiste, eres y serás siempre mi niñita Bell...suceda lo que suceda, siempre serás mi hija...solo espero que algún día puedas perdonar todo lo que he hecho...aunque no creo merecer tu perdón._

_No olvides nunca que te amo, a ti, a tu madre y a tus hermanos. No sabes lo culpable que me siento de la muerte de ellos, ojala que yo, en algún futuro, pueda hacer algo por ti, por tu vida..._

_Te ama_

_Tu padre"_

Bell arrugo la carta mientras infinitas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mojando sus puños y la carta en ellos. "_ojala que yo, en algún futuro, pueda hacer algo por ti, por tu vida..." _esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza y solo lograba que ella llorara aún más...su padre había dado su vida por ella, eso era algo que superaba a Bell con creces. Ella nunca podría odia a su padre...nunca lo hizo, a pesar de sus palabras...puede que en algún momento le haya tenido cierto rencor, pero con todo lo que ha pasado...que no quepa duda que todo rastro de sentimientos negativos de ella hacia el, hayan sido borrados. Su padre estaba muerto...ahora nunca podría decirle que lo quería...y recordó lo que Nie una vez le dijo:

"_Él sabía que lo querías Bell, no hacia falta que se lo dijeras para que él lo supiera..."_

"_Ojala que tenga razón" _pensó la pelinegra. Se llevo sus manos a la cara y se seco las lágrimas. Desarrugo la carta, la doblo con cuidado y la guardo en su bolsillo. Ahora toda su familia estaba muerta...solo quedaba ella y tenia que salir adelante por ellos...sabía que no estaba sola, tenía un montón de gente detrás de ella...tenía a sus amigas, a James, a Remus...y a Sirius...

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

Faltaba casi una semana para navidad y las cosas habían cambiado bastantes desde inició de curso. O sea¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Lily terminaría siendo algún día la novia de James Potter? A Remus y a Nie cada día se les veía mejor, se querían y se lo demostraban. La relación de Will con alexa iba viento en popa y la chica se había hecho muy cercana a Day, a quien se le podía muy contenta junto a Chris.

Ese día había amanecido con una lluvia bastante fuerte y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Y era por eso, que el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, trataba de hacerle ver a su capitán que no era muy buena idea hacer un entrenamiento ahora.

-Debes estar bromeando-le dijo Sirius-No podemos hacer un entrenamiento justo ahora...no con el clima así-señaló la ventana.

-Por supuesto que podemos-replicó James-En algunas semanas más jugaremos contra Ravenclaw y su equipo es muy bueno. Además, nunca sabremos en que condiciones nos tocara jugar y es mejor estar preparado-argumentó el muchacho, que cuando de quidditch se trataba, no había nada que lo pudiera parar...pero ahora...estaba Lily.

-James, cariño-lo llamó Lily y él la miró-No es que quiera tomarme atribuciones ni nada...pero si sacas al equipo a entrenar con este tiempo, es muy probable que mas de alguno no llegue entero a la sala común-le dijo su novia y el equipo la apoyó. James resoplo y se recostó en un sillón con su cabeza descansando en el regazo de Lily.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?-le preguntó Lily acariciándole el cabello.

-Es que...es mi ultimó año como capitán y quiero que la copa sea nuestra-contestó James con los ojos cerrados ante las caricias de su novia.

-Tranquilo James...será nuestra-le dijo Lily inclinándose sobre él y besando sus labios. La pelirroja se iba a separar, pero James puso una de sus manos en la nuca de ella y profundizo el beso.

-Por favor, hay lugares para eso-se quejó Bell bajando las escaleras. La chica había estado un tanto irritable durante este tiempo, todo lo relacionado con su familia (que con la ayuda de sus amigos, ya lo tenía mas o menos asumido) y el asunto de Sirius, de no saber como decirle sus sentimientos, la tenía de bastante mal humor

-No seas envidiosa-Bell soltó un bufido-Además...tu también podrías estar así con alguien si quisieras-soltó Lily como quien no quiere la cosa. Bell la fulmino con la mirada y salió de la sala común hecha un tornado.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso pelirroja?-preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

-Nada Sirius, olvídalo-suspiró Lily, pero Sirius no iba a olvidarlo. Se puso de pie y también salió de la sala común.

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

Al salir de la sala común, Bell se dirigió a los jardines y cerca de la puerta de roble, se encontró con Remus y Nie.

-¿A dónde vas Bell?-preguntó su amiga cuando la chica paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarlos.

-Por ahí, por allá ¿Qué importa?-masculló la pelinegra haciendo aspavientos con las manos sin darse la vuelta y sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?-preguntó Remus al tiempo que abrazaba a Nie por detrás y apoyaba su barbilla en su cabeza.

-No estoy muy segura, pero espero que no sea algo malo-dijo Nie antes de que ambos reanudaran su camino a su sala común.

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

Bell llegó la orilla del lago donde se sentó aun despotricando contra su amiga pelirroja. No le importaba que la lluvia la estuviera mojando, o que el viento le revolviera su cabello.

¿Envidiosa¿Ella¿De que¿De que tuviera novio y ella no¿De que Lily fuera feliz junto a alguien y ella no¡Por favor! Eso no era envidia...no estaba muy segura de lo que era, pero estaba segura de que envidia no era.

"_Tu también podrías estar así con alguien si quisieras" _llegaron las palabras de Lily a su cabeza ¿Qué significaba? O sea, ella ya había aceptado para si misma que estaba enamorada de Sirius y él...ya le había dicho sus sentimientos, que también sentía lo mismo... ¿pero quien le aseguraba que si ella le decía a Sirius que estaba enamorada de él, serían felices? La fama de Sirius no la ayudaba mucho a sentirse segura. Pero... ¡Ah! Ella misma le había dicho a Lily que tenía que dejar de tener miedo y que se arriesgara, y ahora estaba feliz junto a James¿a ella le pasaría lo mismo?, por otros lado...Bell ya había perdido muchas personas amadas en este mundo...no quería perderlo también a él...no quería seguir sufriendo...quizás debería dejar todo como estaba...Bell miró al frente y abrió ligeramente la boca, extasiada. En la otra orilla del lago, una hermosa cría de unicornio bebía agua del lago, era realmente extraño que los unicornios se mostraran frente a un humano.

Bell se puso de pie con lentitud y bordeo el lago con cuidado de no resbalar. El pequeño unicornio levanto la cabeza y la miró fijamente, sin moverse. Bell se siguió acercando con lentitud y estiró una mano para acariciarlo, el unicornio no se movió y ya estaba pocos centímetros de la mano de la chica, pero un ruido proveniente del bosque lo alerto y se dio la vuelta echando a correr hacia el interior del bosque.

-¡No! Vuelve-murmuró Bell decepcionada y lo siguió, sin saber lo que hacia. Camino durante un buen rato tratando de encontrar al unicornio, pero parecía que se había esfumado-¡Ay!-Bell acababa de tropezar con la rama sobresaliente de un árbol-Estupido árbol-mascullo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la falda, algo inútil debido a que el suelo estaba todo mojado y embarrado. Se apartó un mecho de su mojado cabello de la cara y suspiró, decidió que lo mejor sería volver, miró a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaba?-Creo que era por ahí...-se dijo mirando a la derecha-O por ahí...-miró a su izquierda-¿Dónde estoy?-se comenzó a desesperar. Bell se abrazo a si misma y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que ella creía correcta. Por lo menos, gracias a la altura de los árboles, la lluvia caía con mucha menos intensad ahí, pero el viento seguía igual de fuerte.

Se detuvo, ese árbol ya lo había visto antes...aunque entre tanto árbol que ahí había, no podía estar muy segura, pero bueno...algo le decía que estaba caminando en círculos..._"bien, calma Bell, no entres en pánico_" se dijo a si misma respirando profundamente. Miró al frente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Llegó a una especie de claro, con un pequeño lago y más árboles alrededor...simple, pero hermoso a la vista. Bell negó con la cabeza, no podía quedarse ahí, tenía que encontrar la salida.

Se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a emprender la marcha, sintió un ruido a su espalda. Temió un poco darse la vuelta, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera el viento... ¿pero si no lo era? finalmente se dio la vuelta y vio, en la otra orilla del lago, a una manticoria bebiendo agua. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y su respiración también. Comenzó a retroceder con lentitud, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero tuvo la mala suerte de pisar y quebrar una rama. El animal levanto la cabeza con rapidez y fijo en ella sus ojos amarillos.

Bell siguió retrocediendo y el animal avanzo. Se detuvo y él hizo lo mismo. La chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, sabe quien a donde. Unos 10 minutos llevaba corriendo y cuando ya no podía más, se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y no vió nada, se detuvo con la respiración agitada y pensando que el animal ya se había cansado de perseguirla, volvió a mirar a la frente dispuesta a seguir su camino. Pero casi se cae del susto al ver a esa cosa a un escaso metro de ella.

Bell quizo retroceder, pero el animal avanzaba a cada paso que daba, de pronto, una mano tapo su boca cuando tuvo la necesidad de gritar.

-No te muevas-le murmuró una voz cerca de su oreja y Bell supo, sin la necesidad de voltearse, de que era Sirius. El chico le destapo la boca, pero no la soltó, la había abrazado de la cintura-Ellos solo detectan el movimiento-le murmuró y en contra de su voluntad, Bell no pudo evitar estremecerse. El animal los observo unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y perderse en la oscuridad. Bell soltó un suspiró de alivio y Sirius la soltó-¿Estas bien?

-Si, si...eso creo-respondió Bell aún algo asustada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Sirius.

-Yo, no...Espera ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Bell con los entrecerrados.

-Eh...bueno...vine...vine a buscarte-respondió Sirius pasándose una malo por su cabello.

-¿Y como sabias que estaba aquí?-siguió preguntando la chica.

-Eso no importa. Vamonos de aquí, esa cosa podría volver-dijo Sirius, le tomo de la mano y la guió por entre los árboles. Unos 10 minutos después salieron del bosque. Sirius le iba a soltar la mano, pero Bell no lo hizo, el muchacho se volteó a verla. A ninguno le importaba que se estuvieran mojando.

-Yo...yo quería...disculparme-murmuró Bell.

-¿Disculparte?

-Si...por...en realidad, quiero disculparme por todo...

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunto Sirius confuso y extrañado.

-Tú...evitaste que Reider...se pasara conmigo y ahora...me "rescataste" del bosque y también por mi actitud de estos últimos meses, no ha sido muy agradable...con todo lo que ha pasado...-dijo Bell soltando su mano y mirando el suelo.

-No te preocupes...supongo que yo tampoco me he portado muy bien-dijo Sirius metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia otro lado. Se quedaron en silencio.

-Te escuche-soltó de pronto Bell en voz baja.

-¿Me escuchaste?-repitió Sirius sin entender.

-Ese día en la enfermería...estaba despierta-murmuró.

-¿Estabas despierta?... ¡Estabas despierta!-chilló Sirius cayendo en la cuenta y agradeció la oscuridad. Ya que estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado-¡¿Y por que no dijiste nada?!

-No lo se...todo lo que me dijiste...me sorprendió mucho-murmuró Bell jugando con sus manos y con la mirada gacha.

-Bueno...-dijo Sirius pasándose una mano por su mojado cabello-Con eso me ahorraste la dificultad de decirlo de nuevo...-Bell levantó la mirada.

-Entonces...todo lo que me dijiste... ¿era cierto?-preguntó la chica.

-¿Qué si era cierto?-repitió Sirius estupefacto-¡Por favor Bell! Yo no ando por ahí diciéndoles a las chicas que las quiero cuando están aparentemente inconscientes...-dijo Sirius haciendo que Bell sonriera débilmente. Sirius se puso serio-Y tú... ¿que dices de todo esto?-preguntó nervioso.

-Yo...no me lo esperaba la verdad...-dijo Bell mirando el suelo-No esperaba que tu correspondieras a mis sentimientos-soltó la muchacha sin pensar y se sonrojo furiosamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Entonces...tú...

-Me tengo que ir-lo interrumpió Bell y se hecho a correr hacia el castillo.

-¡Espera¡Bell!-le gritó Sirius pero la muchacha no se detuvo y se adentro en el castillo. Sirius se quedo ahí, bajo la lluvia, mirando el lugar por donde Bell había desaparecido. Ella también lo quería...sus sentimientos eran correspondidos...una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sirius...pero entonces... ¿Por que había salido huyendo de esa forma?...

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vuelvo con un capitulo recién escrito...en realidad, recién traspasado a Word XD. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews con sus opiniones. ¡Ay! Esta Bell, complica las cosas cuando no lo son...pero bueno... ¡Lo que hace el amor! XD. Muchos besitos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Chika Black.**


	22. Juntos al fin

**Capitulo 22: Juntos al fin**

Bell llegó corriendo a su sala común y subió a su habitación entrando estruendosamente, llamando la atención de Lily y Nie que se preparaban para dormir.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Nie al verla tan agitada. Bell negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió Lily obligando a que Bell sentara en su cama y que se tranquilizara. Bell las miró un momento, antes de ponerse a contar todo lo sucedido, sin siquiera pararse a respirar-Vaya-atinó a decir Lily al finalizar la historia.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que Sirius Black lograría sentir algo así?-comentó Nie-¿Y que le dijiste?

-Yo...salí corriendo...-murmuró Bell avergonzada.

-¿Qué saliste corriendo?-repitió Lily atónita-No te entiendo Bell, te juro que no te entiendo. Primero me sueltas todo ese discurso sobre el valor y lo importante de arriesgar y después cuando te pasa algo parecido, tú... ¿sales corriendo?

-Es que...es complicado Lily...yo también tengo miedo...

-Nie ya lo dijo una vez...todos tenemos y como tú también dijiste alguna vez...con esto puedes estar cometiendo el error mas grande tu vida...-le dijo Lily. Bell se mordió el labio inferior, angustiada.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, ya es tarde-dijo Nie mirando su reloj, Bell no dijo nada, solo se puso su pijama y se tapo hasta la cabeza con sus mantas.

Bell se despertó sobresalta y asustada, producto de una pesadilla. Desde que su padre había muerto, soñada constantemente con ese día...a pesar de que le decía a sus amigas que ya lo tenia superado, aún le costaba aceptar que se había quedado huérfana del todo y a veces no podía evitar sentirse sola, a pesar de tener a sus amigas con ella...Sonaría extraño, pero esa sensación de soledad no era por la perdida de sus padres, no,...en su corazón sentía que algo faltaba...y la imagen de Sirius apareció en su cabeza.

-Sirius...-murmuró la chica mirando el techo, ¿Por qué había salido corriendo de esa forma?...era una cobarde...una maldita cobarde...Que irónico...ella dándole consejos a Lily de arriesgarse a una relación con James...y después ella salía huyendo...a o mejor debería seguir su propio consejo y arriesgarse...además...ella quería estar con Sirius...lo quería...lo amaba...Bell se sentó en su cama y miró su reloj _"3:35 .a.m." _¿sería muy tarde...o muy temprano para una visita? ¿Ah, que importaba?...solo quería verlo...

Se calzó sus zapatillas y salió de la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta...

Lily sonrió...las tres habían caído en las redes de los merodeadores...y ya no había nada que hacer...La pelirroja se dio vuelta en su cama y siguió durmiendo.

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

Bell bajó a la sala común y subió a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo. Estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, pero... ¿quien iba contestarle a las casi 4 de la madrugada?...así que tomo un poco de aire y abrió la puerta lentamente, entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Recorrió las camas y a toda costa evitó mirar a la de Peter...a saber con que se encontraría...Miró a Remus que dormía tranquilamente y con una ligera sonrisa...Bell supuso que soñaba con Nie...Miró a la cama de James, que dormía desparramado.

-Lily...-murmuro el chico entre sueño y Bell sonrió tiernamente. Por ultimo miró la cama de Sirius y se puso roja al ver que dormía con el torso descubierto. Tragó un poco de saliva antes de acercarse a él...Se veían tan lindo cuando dormía...

-Sirius...-murmuró la chica para despertarlo, pero nada. Lo llamó un par de veces más, pero realmente el chico tenía el sueño pesado, así que como ultimo recurso, Bell se inclino sobre él y posó sus labios en los de él, logrando que Sirius despertara de inmediato.

-¡Bell!-exclamó Sirius sorprendido.

-Shhh...Despertaras a los demás-le dijo en voz baja y para sorpresa de Sirius, Bell se subió a su cama, cerró las corinas y las insonorizó.

-¿Qué...?

-¿Crees que podemos hablar?-Bell sabía que era una pregunta estupida, ya que no había ido a la habitación de los merodeadores a las 4 de la mañana para luego irse así, sin más.

-¿Hablar?

-Si...sobre lo que paso ayer-murmuró Bell mirando el cubre cama con nerviosismo. Sirius se incorporo un poco más y la miró con atención.

-Tú dirás-le dijo el chico. Bell se mordió el labio inferior y se acomodo un mechón de su cabello negro tras su oreja.

-Yo...realmente me comporte como una tonta por reaccionar así-murmuró la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos-Supongo que me sorprendió bastante que tú sintieras esas cosas hacía mí y me sorprendí más cuando yo te dije mis sentimientos-dijo Bell bastante sonrojada.

-¿Y entonces?-preguntó Sirius algo impaciente.

-Creo...creo que tenía miedo...

-¿Miedo?... ¿Tenías?

-Si...Cuando a Lily le pasó algo parecido con Potter, yo le dije que se arriesgara...que se arriesgara a tener una relación con él...después de todo...el que no arriesga no gana...y yo...bueno, decidí seguir mis propios consejos...si tú aún quieres-le dijo Bell mirándolo a los ojos.

-Espera... ¿Por qué tenías miedo? ¿Miedo a que?

-Por favor Sirius...tú no eres lo que se dice un hombre fiel...

-¡Oye!, que yo nunca he engañado a ninguna chica-se defendió el muchacho medio ofendido.

-Puede que no, pero terminas con una chica y a los 5 minutos ya estas con otra. Yo tengo miedo a que luego te aburras de mí y me dejes...como le pasó a tantas otras-confesó la muchacha.

-contigo es diferente Bell-le dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué conmigo es diferente?-preguntó Bell en un murmullo.

-Porque yo a ti te...yo a ti te amo-respondió Sirius, aún se le hacía algo difícil decir esas palabras. Bell dibujó una pequeña sonrisa-Nunca había sentido algo así por una chica...tu eres la primera...-agregó Sirius, la chica levanto la mirada y clavo sus ojos en los de él-Lo digo en serio-Bell agradando su sonrisa y se tiró a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Yo también te amo-murmuró Bell con su cara escondida en su cuello y apenas pronunciar esas palabras, Bell se sintió liberada, fue como volver a respirar. Sirius sonrió y se separó un poco de ella, la miró un segundo a los ojos, antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella en un beso que ahora si, ambos participaban de igual manera.

-Es la primera vez que preguntó esto, pero... ¿quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Sirius cuando se separaron. Era verdad que era la primera vez que le pedía a una chica que fuera su novia, ya que con las demás, con un solo beso daban por asumido que Sirius era su novio, algo bastante tonto la verdad. Bell, al escucharlo, sonrió con ternura y lo volvió a besar-¿Eso es un sí?-como respuesta, la chica lo volvió a besas-Para mi es un sí-Bell rió levemente y Sirius atrapo sus labios entre los de él, besándola con mas pasión que las ocasiones anteriores. Bell se separó un centímetro de él.

-Tendría que irme a mi cuarto.

-¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?-le preguntó Sirius que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Bell alzó una ceja-A dormir claro...si es lo que quieres...-normalmente, cuando una chica estaba en la cama de Sirius, o al revés, dormir era lo que menos hacían, pero como el muchacho había dicho, con Bell todo era diferente. La pelinegra dudó un momento, peor finalmente se metió debajo de las sabanas y se abrazo a Sirius.

-Quizás...en poco tiempo más...dormir es lo que menos haremos-le susurró Bell cerca de su oreja-Pero por ahora, solo dormiremos-Bell cerró los ojos y se acurrucó junto a él. Claro que a Sirius le costo un poco más conciliar el sueño, después del comentario de la chica, miles de imágenes no aptas para menores comenzaron a pasar por su mente...Sirius sacudió la cabeza y se obligo a tranquilizarse...se acomodo junto a Bell y al poco tiempo, el sueño lo venció.

A pesar de tener las cortinas cerradas, el mosto sol, inusual en esa época, se las arreglaba para traspasarlas y lastimarle los ojos. Bell los apretó con fuerza, no queriendo abrirlos, uno; por el sol que se los lastimaba y otro, por miedo a encontrarse con que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior no había sido mas que un sueño, que al abrirlos, se encontraría en su habitación, en su cama,...sin Sirius a su lado.

-Puedes abrir los ojos-le susurró alguien en su oreja. Bell se estremeció, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se atrevió a abrir un ojo, giró levemente la cabeza hacia su izquierda y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Sirius.

-Entonces no fue un sueño-dijo Bell mirándolo.

-Claro que no...Y si esto es un sueño, es el mejor de toda mi vida-le dijo Sirius. Bell sonrió y lo beso en los labios, como saludo de los buenos días-Esta en una buena manera de empezar el día.

-Mejor me voy a mi habitación-Bell se incorporo un poco y saco la cabeza entre las cortinas, descubriendo que estaban solos, volvió a meter su cabeza dentro-¿Qué hora es?

-Las...vaya...11:05-dijo Sirius mirando su reloj.

-Que tarde-comentó Bell mas para ella que para Sirius-Te veo abajo-Bell le dio un último beso y salio de la habitación, sirius se levanto de un salto y con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro, se metió al baño en busca de una buena ducha...Esto era genial, ¡Por fin Bell era suya!

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Perdón por la demora, es que he estado un poco ocupada, pero no quiero dar excusas. Aquí esta el capitulo 22, espero que les haya gustado , personalmente a mi me gusto como quedo, ojala que sean de igual opinión y me lo digan en sus reviews, no saben el animo que me dan cuando los leo . Puede que este capitulo haya sido algo cortito, peor como leyeron, esta basado casi completamente en la relación de Sirius y Bell . Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir...**_

_**Besos y gracias por sus reviews **_

♥ _**Chika Black ♥**_


	23. Charla con Dorea Potter

_**Capitulo 23: Charla con Dorea Potter.**_

El tiempo pasaba y ese día los alumnos, que querían, irían a sus casas a pasar las navidades, como era el caso de los Merodeadores y sus novias. La relación de Sirius y Bell había estallado como una bomba entre los estudiantes, nadie se esperaba que ellos acabaran juntos y la chica había tenido que soportar las miradas fulminantes de las féminas de Hogwarts constantemente.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa _Wormtail_?-preguntó James cuando los cuatro estaban en su habitación preparando sus baúles.

-Lo siento, pero mis padres quieres que los vaya a ver-Peter hizo un gesto con una mano y siguió guardando sus cosas.

-Oh bueno. Pero ya sabes, si te aburres, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas-Peter solo sonrió.

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

-¿No estas nerviosa, Lily?-preguntó Bell de pronto mientras guardaba un par de suéteres en su baúl.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?-se extraño la pelirroja, mirando a sus amigas.

-Iras a la casa de tu novio, o sea que conocerás a tus suegros-contestó Nie con obviedad. Lily abrió los ojos.

-Oh diablos-murmuró como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de ello-Conoceré a mis suegros...Tal vez tenga que decirle a James que no pudo ir-Lily se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué?, Vamos Lily, no creo que sea tan terrible. Sirius habla muy bien de lo padres de James, les caerás bien-la animó Bell. Lily solo asintió, con nerviosismo.

-Por cierto, ¿Day y los chicos vendrán con nosotros?-se interesó Nie sentándose en su cama.

-No, Chris llevara a Day a su casa y Will hará lo mismo con Alexa-dijo Bell encogiéndose de hombros. Nie asintió y miro su reloj.

-Mejor bajamos, se hace tarde-las tres tomaron sus baúles y bajaron a la sala común, donde ya estaban los merodeadores esperándolas, se reunieron con sus demás amigos y juntos se dirigieron hacia los carruajes que los llevarían la estación.

Como eran demasiados, en un compartimiento iban los cuatro merodeadores y las tres chicas, mientras que en el otro iban los demás.

-¿Estas bien Lily?-preguntó James al notar a su novia algo nerviosa. Lily lo miro algo inquieta.

-James... ¿Qué...que pasa si no les agrado a tus padres?-preguntó Lily algo sonrojada.

-¿Por qué no les caerías bien? Eres una chica genial Lily-le dijo James en tono tranquilizador, Lily lo miró, esperando que dijera algo más-Tranquila cariño, les encantaras a mis padres, te lo aseguro-James le dio un beso en el cabello y Lily asintió lentamente, a pesar de las palabras de su novio, sus nervios no habían disminuido. Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de James y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos, al igual que todos los ocupantes de compartimiento, a excepción de James que se quedo despierto. Acomodo mejor a Lily para que estuviera mas cómoda y la observo...después de tanto, por fin tenía Lily entre sus brazos, sin que ella lo rechazara o lo golpeara, pero había valido la pena todo el tiempo que había pasado, solo para verla dormir así, apoyada en su cuerpo con tranquilidad...

El expreso de Hogwarts arribó en el anden 9 ¾ cerca de las ocho de la noche y los alumnos se apresuraron a bajar del tren e ir a saludar a sus parientes y/o amigos.

-Ahí estas mis padres-anunció Peter de pronto y se giró hacia sus amigos, los abrazo e hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia los demás-Nos vemos-y sin más se alejo hacia los señores Pettegrew.

-Nosotros nos vamos-anunció Chris tomando la mano de Day.

-Si, nosotros también. A lo mejor nos vemos en las vacaciones o si no, pues en el colegio-dijo Will. Los dos amigos abrazaron a las chicas y estrecharon las manos de los merodeadores. Las dos chicas los abrazaron a todos y luego se alejaron en direcciones opuestas.

-Bien... ¿tenemos que buscar a tus padres?-preguntó Bell mirando a James.

-Si, deben estar por aquí-dijo James mirando a su alrededor.

-¡James!-una voz femenina se escucho detrás de ellos y al voltearse se encontraron con una mujer de uno cincuenta y tantos años caminando hacia ellos. Tenia cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en un mono y ojos del mismo color que su hijo. A su lado, estaba un hombre de su misma edad o quizás un poco más y era casi una copia de su hijo, con el mismo cabello desordenado con algunas canas y gafas, solo que sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro. Los señores Potter llegaron frente a ellos y Dorea abrazó a su hijo fuertemente, casi cortándole la respiración y luego hizo lo mismo con Remus y Sirius.

-¿Y estas bellas señoritas?-preguntó Charlus mirándolas.

-Arabella Figg, mucho gusto-se presentó Bell sonriendo.

-Mi feliz novia-acotó Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Oh Sirius, que gusto, por fin haz sentado cabeza-le dijo Dorea medio en broma-¿y tu Remus?

-Pues, ella es mi novia-dijo Remus abrazando a Nie.

-Yannie Watson, un placer-dijo Nie con una sonrisa.

-Y esta debe ser Lily Evans ¿no?-preguntó Charlus y Lily se sorprendió un poco.

-Eh...si, un placer conocerlos señores Pott...-pero antes de que Lily terminara de hablar, Dorea ya la había abrazado.

-No sabes las ganas que teníamos de conocer a la chica que tiene loco a nuestro Jimmy-le dijo Dorea aún abrazándola-Considérate parte de esta familia-agregó mientras se separaban. Lily sonrió, realmente aliviada de haber causado una buena impresión.

-Vamos a casa, deben tener hambre-dijo Charlus comenzando a caminar.

-Y no sabes cuanta-comentó Sirius.

-Sirius, comiste en el tren-le dijo su novia.

-¿Y que? A eso no se le puede llamar comida-Bell negó con la cabeza. Lily suspiró y James la abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Aún nerviosa?-le preguntó en su oreja.

-Ya no...Tus padres son muy amables-comentó Lily comenzando a caminar detrás de todos.

-Te dije que les caerías bien-James le dio un beso en los labios, antes de tomar su mano y ponerse a la par de los demás.

Lily sonrió...no había estado tan mal el primer encuentro con sus suegros, pero aún quedaba una semana para convivir con ellos, así que no quería adelantar nada.

Los dos días que Lily llevaba en la casa Potter, no habían estado del todo mal, había hecho muy buenas migas con Dorea y con Charlus se entendían muy bien. Pero claro, la charla suegra-nuera, no se había hecho esperar mucho, al poco tiempo, la señora Potter la había encontrando una noche en la cocina.

_**Flash Back**_

Eran cerca de las 12:30 de la noche y Lily no podía dormir. Con un suspiró de frustración, se puso de pie, se colocó su bata y salió de la habitación que compartía con sus amigas. Tal vez podría ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, la cosa ahora era por donde ir. La mansión Potter era muy diferente de noche y la pelirroja ya se había perdido un par de veces.

Lily se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar, no creía que encontrar las escaleras fuera tan difícil. Las encontró 10 minutos después y con cuidado las bajo, hasta llegar a la cocina, donde para su sorpresa, se encontró con una elfina.

-Eh...Hola-saludó Lily haciendo sobresaltar a la pobre criatura.

-¡Señorita!

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte-se disculpó Lily rápidamente.

-No se preocupe...Dotty no esperaba encontrarse con alguien a estas horas ¿en que puede servirle Dotty?-preguntó la elfina haciendo una reverencia.

-Oh, no te preocupes, yo solo quería un poco de a...-pero al elfa ya estaba frente a ella con un bazo llego de agua-Gacias Dotty...

-No se lo agradezca, para Dotty es un placer atender a los invitados de la señora y mas si usted es la novia de joven James-le dijo Dotty haciendo otra reverencia-¿Desea algo más? ¿Algo para comer?

-Oh no, con el agua esta bien...quizás ya deberías ir a descansar, es muy tarde-dijo Lily no muy segura de si le haría caso.

-No se preocupe por mi señorita, a Dotty le encanta trabajar, si desea algo más, solo tiene que llamarme-la elfina hizo otra reverencia y antes de que Lily dijera algo, ya había desaparecido. La pelirroja miró el lugar un poco sorprendida, pero luego le dio un sorbo al agua y se sentó en una silla.

-Buenas noches Lily-la susodicha se atraganto un poco y se volvió para observar a Dorea que la miraba con una sonrisa desde la puerta.

-Señora Potter...

-Ya te dije que me llamaras Dorea querida-le dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba y se sentaba frente a ella.

-Eh si, lo siento...-murmuró Lily nerviosa y volvió a tomar agua, bajo la atenta mirada de su suegra.

-James siempre nos hablaba de ti-comentó de pronto Dorea.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, James llego de su primer año y aún me acuerdo cuando dijo que ya había encontrado la chica que seria su esposa-contó Dorea con un sonrisa y Lily se sonrojo-Cada vez que llegaba de la escuela, no contaba todas sus aventuras, pero sobre todo nos contaba sobre esa chica pelirroja, que parecía odiarlo...

-Yo no lo odiaba-murmuró Lily apenada.

-Oh claro que no, eso ya lo se-le dijo Dorea con una dulce sonrisa-Pero no podría culparte tampoco, James en un poco pesado con algunos temas...sobre todo si son temas del corazón...-Lily la escucho con atención-Supongo que sabes que tu eres la única chica que ha logrado llegar hasta él. James solía contarme como era su relación, yo le daba algunos consejos, suficientes como para que él entendiera, pero supongo que no escogió la mejor forma de atraer tu atención de manera positiva.

-Vaya que no-Dorea rió suavemente.

-Pero bueno, supongo que son todas esas cosas que lograron que hoy estuvieras aquí sentada hablando conmigo-comentó con una sonrisa.

-Creo que solo tenía que dejar que James se mostrara conmigo tan cual era, pero me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta de eso...yo tenia miedo de que...

-Para él solo fueras una más-termino Dorea por ella y Lily la miró sorprendida-Si, él también me contaba eso y me acuerdo que le dije que si tú de verdad eras importante para él, tenía que hacértelo saber...sus amigos también ayudaron creo-Lily sonrió, confirmando lo ultimo. Se quedaron unos minutos en silenció, hasta que Dorea volvió a hablar-Eres una gran chica Lily y no podría pensar en una mejor para mi hijo...me alegra que te haya escogido y que tu lo hayas aceptado...el tiempo ya son detalles, pero son esos detalles los que forman una historia de amor...como la suya-Dorea le sonrió con cariño, le puso un mano en su hombro y poniéndose de pie, salió de la cocina. Lily se quedo unos minutos más, pensando en todas las palabras que su suegra le había dicho y con una sonrisa, la pelirroja volvió a su habitación.

_**Fin flash back**_

Lily sonrió ante el recuerdo y viendo como James jugaba una guerra de bolas de nieve con sus amigos, pensó que no podría arrepentirse nunca de ser su novia. Y soltó una risita cuando James le tiró un beso, Lily salió al patio y fue a unirse a la diversión.

_-__♥-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-__♥__-_

_**¡¡Uf!! No tengo perdón de Merlín, pero me fue de vacaciones y me desconecte de todo. Pero llegue con las pilas puestas y con inspiración también XD. No es uno de los capítulos más largos, pero... ojala que les haya gustado el capi, a pesar de la tardanza...pero bueno, ojala vea reviews con sus sinceras opiniones **_

_**Hasta el próximo cap**_

_**Chika Black.**_


End file.
